Blessing in Disguise
by Pinayprincesa
Summary: Story Summary: Charlotte and her friends Dina and Casey go clubbing one night. After a night of fun and celebrating with her friends, Charlotte gets mugged and gets rescued from Justin Gabriel and his former NEXUS/Corre friends.
1. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 1

**Another new story I decided to make with the former NEXUS boys and my own OC which I created. Enjoy the story.**

**Blessing in Disguise **

**Chapter 1**

It was any regular day Charlotte Maria Kensington and a bunch of her friends had just finished clubbing and were about to head out.

"Girls, I think I'm just going to walk home tonight."Charlotte told her friends as they walked out of the club.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"Her friend Dina asked not sure if she should leave her friend by herself at this time of night when she knew it could be dangerous.

"Dina is right Char, I don't know if we should leave you."Her best friend Casey spoke up not wanting to leave her friend on her own.

"Girl's, I'll be fine, you girl's go on, you two hang out or something I'm just going home to relax."The brunette female reassured giving her friends a hug but they were still unsure if they should leave their companion alone.

"Okay, just be safe."They sighed nodding walking away to hang out at Dina's house while Charlotte just wanted to be alone for a while at their apartment to go rest.

While walking on her own, The young woman felt maybe her friends were right maybe she shouldn't be on her own but what could she do now but she was stubborn to get any help to go home with.

A few minutes later she felt being pulled to the side roughly and a hand over her mouth. She knew she was being mugged. "Please don't hurt me..."The 26 year old female mumbled shaken and feeling scared.

"Give me your purse and money lady..."The guy threatened her."No!"She told him softly clutching to her stuff tightly.

"Listen, if you don't give me what you have, you will get hurt and I'm not afraid to hurt you."Again he threatened her as he shook her roughly.

"Please just go away and let me go!"The young woman screamed trying to fight the much bigger man.

"I guess you don't have any choice do you?"He told her glaring as he threw her against the wall causing her head to hit the concrete behind her as he clutched at her throat choking her.

Charlotte tried fighting off but it was no use as he finally threw her grabbed her things from her that fell to the ground and threw her down causing her to black out as he ran off into the night.

The former NEXUS members had just finished clubbing and enjoying the night winding down after a show when they heard a sound of sobbing as they were just head out going to their hotel.

'

You guys hear something?"The Former NEXUS member Justin Gabriel asked his friends as he picked up a sound of a female crying.

"No...you just be hearing things bud,come on man."Stu aka Wade Barrett reassured his young high flying friend putting an arm around his neck reassuring him maybe he was hearing things or his mind was playing tricks on him.

This time the red headed Ginger Ninja also heard something which made him stop and maybe his best friend was right."Heath, you comin'?"Stu asked as he saw the young southern one man rock band stop in his tracks behind him.

"I think I agree with PJ (Justin),something is definitely not right, I think I hear something too."He spoke up looking around to pick up the sounds of a girl crying or something.

Stu looked around as Zeke also stopped along with the guys wondering where those sounds were coming from.

"I told you my mind wasn't playing tricks on me."The South African man told the Preston Native as he heard the sounds of a females cries get louder and ran to see where the sound was coming from.

"I'm going over there."He told his group separating from them.

"I'm coming with you Peej."Heath went to join his friend just to make sure he had company and didn't want his friend to be alone to search what or who his buddy was looking for.

Stu wondered where they were going as he ran over with Zeke to run over with the two men that went in search of a crying girl.

"Guys,OVER HERE!"PJ yelled where the location where he was as he saw to be a pretty female about to be 26 years old hugging her knees together rocking back and forth scared to death.

The trio ran to where their good friend was and were shocked at their discovery of a young female crying.

"Miss...are you okay?"The South African wrestler asked softly walking over to her.

"Please go away..."The woman sobbed looking up wanting to be left alone.

"Sweetie, we're not here to hurt you,do you trust me?"Justin asked extending his hand out to her.

"What?"She looked confused up her savior or saviors that stood before her.

"My name is PJ also known as Justin..."Before he could say anything she cut him off when she recognized the man's accent.

"Gabriel..."She meekly finished with a sniffle.

"How did you...?"He asked that she knew his name.

"My room mate and I watch wrestling every chance we get."She slowly told him as she brushed away her tears.

"Okay."He understood nodding getting somewhere with this young girl.

"But miss..."He finished to ask if everything was okay.

"My name is Charlotte...you can call me that."She spoke to him softly a little shaken.

"Char...are you okay...why are you out here by yourself nonetheless?"The South African Native asked curiously.

"I got mugged after separating from my friends after clubbing and just wanted to go home alone...I guess I was stubborn and didn't listen and ended up here."She winced at the pain that her head was hurting and probably would have a concussion or something and she felt pretty shaken up after her ordeal.

"My friends and I can take you to the hospital if you want and maybe you can come to our hotel and call your friends to let them know you're okay."Justin felt sincere and knew Charlotte probably needed some medical attention after what had happened to her.

"I couldn't let you do that...I don't want to trouble you or your friends."She said if she felt like she were a burden.

"Sweets,it's no problem, please trust me."He let her know wanting to help this young lady.

She slowly took his hand and wobbled a little in pain.

"Here, let me help you up."Justin took Charlotte into his arms carrying her bridal style to Stu's car.

Heath,Justin,Charlotte were in back while Zeke rode up front with Wade who was the driver.

"Miss...you alright?"Wade spoke up as he saw his former NEXUS friend carry a young woman that Justin found.

"She's pretty banged up Stu, I think she also may have to bring her to a near by hospital just to make sure she's okay plus I think the mugger took her things so is it alright if we take her to the hotel just to let her notify her friends she's okay?"Justin wondered while cradling the damsel in distress into his arms letting her know she was okay.

"Yeah I think that would be best."The big man answered getting into the driver's side watching Justin and the girl in his arms in the back.

"Ow...my head."Charlotte winced at the pain causing a headache to occur.

"It's okay Char...we're almost there."Justin tried comforting the young girl to his ability.

When they got to the hospital, Heath helped his best friend take Charlotte in.

"May I help you gentleman?"A pretty nurse asked the men who walked in with the 26 year old girl.

"Yes, we found this girl this evening and wondering if any of you can help her."Heath told the pretty blonde nurse at the desk concerned for Charlotte.

"Charlotte?"Annie was shocked when she recognized the girl who was in Justin's and Heath's arms.

"You know this girl?"Justin questioned the nurse.

"Yes, she's a pediatric nurse that works here, here let me get one of the other nurses to help me with her."She walked to find another nurse that could help her out.

After finding one fellow comrade to help, they attended to the young girl immediately as Justin and Heath to sit and wait to find out if this girl they found was going to be okay.

Stu and Zeke managed to find a parking space and walked in the hospital to see Justin and Heath in the waiting room."hey guys, is that girl going to be okay?"He asked in concern for the woman who was mugged.

"We don't know so far...One of the nurses recognized her and took her in to get her examined."the male red head told his former NEXUS leader shrugging feeling sympathy for the troubled girl.

The guys nodded and sat with them.

After a couple of minutes, one of the nurses walked in to see the guys in the waiting room who brought in their friend and they looked to be concerned. She was thankful for them finding her in the nick of time.

"Excuse me gentle man, which of you guys brought in Charlotte?"Annie one of the head nurses asked as she just walked guys lifted their heads and Justin stood up first.

"I did, is she okay?"PJ was quite concerned for the pretty girl.

"Char is okay as far as bumps and bruises though and she has a minor concussion but other than that, there wasn't really much damage to her done."Annie explained to him and his friends who sighed in relief.

"She's been asking for you and a guy named Heath though."She warmly smiled.

"I'm PJ and this is my friend Heath."PJ introduced himself and Heath."Those other two knuckleheads sitting over there are also my friends Wade (Stu) and Zeke."He let her know softly chuckling.

"How did you guys find her?"Curiosity got to her how she wound up in that kind of condition.

"Um...well my friends and I happened to find her when we were just coming out of the club since we were winding down after a show we just finished and happened to hear her crying and that's when I thought I heard something and my friends didn't quite believe me and my best friend here Heath, heard it too so we went to go investigate while the two just followed."Justin explained the whole story of what happened.

"Well it's nice meeting you guys and I'm thankful you guys found Char, I talked to her briefly and seems to be okay as far as she was just a little shaken but it may take a while for her to heal after her ordeal. You guys may see her in room 114 just one door to the left."The nurse let them know as they nodded thanking her.

"You guys comin'?"Justin asked Stu and Zeke who were seated."Nah...you and Heath go on ahead first, we'll wait on you guys."Stu let them go first then they would follow if they needed them.

Heath and Justin nodded getting up from their seats to go to find Charlotte.

As soon as they made it to the room, Justin knocked on the door before opening it to hear a small voice say to come South African opened the door gently as Heath followed to see Charlotte lying in bed with some stuff hooked up to her as she was sitting up in bed.

"Um...Charlotte right?"PJ spoke up walked up to her bed side."

Yeah that's me...hi."She smiled weakily up at him."How are you feeling darling?"He asked her."I'm okay thanks, you didn't have to stay..."She giggled softly feeling herself blushing at the young man that stood beside her.

"I just wanted to come in with my friend Heath just to say hi and wanted to make sure you were okay."He felt concerned for her well being.

"That is very sweet of you guys but thank you for coming to my rescue tonight, I guess I really should've been more careful instead of walking on my own and didn't realize it would get me into some trouble."She appreciated their help remembering how they came to help her.

"It was our pleasure sweetheart."Heath took the turn to speak as he took her hand and gently rubbed it."None of us guys want to see a pretty girl like you get hurt and we're glad you're alright."Justin smiled sweetly and gave her forehead a kiss as she lightly giggled at his sweet touch.

"So...when are you allowed of this joint?"Justin had to ask her if it didn't bother her to ask.

"Tomorrow morning, I'm just here for observations but really I'm okay Justin...You and Heath don't have to stay with me and I'm sure you guys have to be beat after your matches tonight."She felt she was taking up their time when they could be out somewhere else.

"Honey, don't worry about that now, we're fine besides we wanted to help you and here we are now with you besides who knew you knew us?"Justin laughed softly scratching the back of his neck.

"My room mate and I are wrestling fans since we were teenagers and we watch it religiously."She told them with a small smile."Oh yeah, who are your favorite wrestlers?"The one man rock band was curious.

"Actually I have a lot of favorites and I kinda like Justin while my best friend Dina has a crush on you but really adores Wade Barrett."She laughed remembering how Dina told her how much she liked Heath and how hot he was but she was crushing more on the Preston Native.

"Awwww shucks."Heath blushed cutely thinking it was cute that her friend happened to have a crush on him mainly.

Justin couldn't help but smile on the inside and liked this girl a lot when he heard his name being mentioned.

"By the way,where are your other two handsome buds at?"She was curious about their friend Stu they called him and knew him as Wade Barrett and their other friend Zeke.

"Stu and Zeke said they would come in later, they're in the waiting room."Heath told her where the other men were.

"I feel so bad for keeping you guys, they must be waiting on you two."She felt maybe the two men were waiting for Justin and Heath.

"I don't want to keep you guys too long if you guys have to travel or head back to the hotel, I don't to be a bother."Justin thought Charlotte was so cute and very thoughtful he thought to himself and thought of others instead of herself.

"Well...I don't know about Heath,Wade,and Zeke but I'll be gladly to stay with you if that's okay."Justin didn't mind staying just to make sure Charlotte was A-Okay till the next morning and didn't want to leave her side besides he wanted to get to know her more better.

"Jus..."She was cut off by him.

"Sweetie, call me PJ."He smiled at her.

"Okay...PJ then."She giggled."You don't really have to stay, I'm sure you got to go somewhere tomorrow with the guys."She felt bad for him and knew maybe he needed the rest.

"I don't really got to go anywhere besides we're in town for another night here in Chicago till the next day so I can stay."He reassured her with a warm smile.

"Gentlemen, visiting hours are over."Annie happened to walk by her friends room to let them know that way Charlotte could get some rest."

Ann, is it okay if I can stay here with Char?"Justin read the nurses name tag on her smiled at the handsome young man and nodded politely.

"Sure you may honey, I'll bring you some pillows and a blanket if you need them."She smiled.

"Heath, I'm sure you're tired man, why don't you head back with the guys to the hotel while I'll stay here with Miss Charlotte?"Justin suggested to his best friend.

"Yeah I guess I could use some shut eye after tonight's event."Heath nodded feeling tired and ready to hit the hay.

"Charlotte, feel better soon and take care of my boy will ya?"He asked her a favor as he lightly kissed her cheek and gave her a small hug.

"I promise..take care of yourself Heath and thank you for being here."She smiled warmly at the ginger man.

"You're very welcome."He let her know as he turned to Justin.

"Man, are you sure you're staying tonight?"He wanted to make sure his friend was staying with the pretty brunette.

"I'm sure bro,go on ahead,I'll stay one night with Char just to make sure she's alright till tomorrow morning."Justin was sure he wanted to stay with the pretty girl he just met hours ago and wanted to make sure she was okay and felt even more bad if he had to leave.

"You got it bad man."His best friend knew it.

"No, I don't man...I'm just here to help that's all."Justin smiled towards the now sleepy girl in bed.

"MMhmmm sure, anyways take care of her and I'll tell the guys we're heading out and we'll be back in the morning."Justin understood and nodded as the best friends hugged before Heath parted to get his friends in the waiting room.

"You're friend seems so nice and caring."Charlotte noted mentally to tell PJ about Heath.

"He's like a brother from another mother and we get along, the guy could be a goofball sometimes too but in another way he's very caring indeed."PJ responded to her about Heath telling her about him.

"Any way enough about me, how are you really?"He wanted to know getting closer to her while resting his chin on his arms watching her closely looking into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Like I said earlier I'm doing okay except with a few minor bumps and bruises and will recover quickly plus a minor concussion but I should be fine."She reassured the African native with a small smile looking into his eyes and couldn't help see how beautiful they were.

"I'm glad to hear you will make a quick recovery sweetie."He smiled that he was happy to hear about her condition and she indeed was a strong willed girl.

A few minutes later they chatted up a storm and found out each other's interests finding out they had some things in common with one another until Annie came in to give PJ a cot,pillows, and blankets and asked if he and Charlotte needed anything before leaving the room to them.

Annie smiled at her friend and they seemed to be getting along pretty great with one another. They seemed like long lost friends that found each other.

An hour passed by, Charlotte needed to use the bathroom before she wanted to just pass out and sleep.

"Hon,do you need some help?"PJ asked her helping the young girl out of bed."Could you Peej?"She hoped he didn't mind.

"Of course, here take my hand."She slipped her tiny hand into his large one and smiled sweetly as he helped walked her into the lav while he waited outside the door for her.

When she was finished, she flushed the toilet then washed her hands. She met PJ who was outside the door waiting for her to help get her back into bed.

"There you go, all tucked in."He warmly smiled helping her fluff her pillows that way she was comfortable and straightened up her blankets to keep her warm.

"Thank you so much PJ."The young pediatric nurse appreciated his help."You're welcome honey."He softly kissed her forehead which she thought was a sweet gesture on his part before setting up his cot to go to sleep.

"PJ...may I ask you a request?"The pediatric nurse asked if he didn't mind.

"Do you need anything...are you hurting anywhere?"He turned to her in concern while taking her hand as she smiled at him which she thought it was cute he felt concern towards her.

No...No I'm not hurt but I was just wondering if you could come in here and hold me."She asked in a small voice feeling shy and blushing at the same time.

"Are you sure Char, I don't want to hurt you or anything."The South African hottie didn't want to hurt her in any way since she was still recovering.

"PJ, I'll be fine...I just want some company and I just don't want to be alone."She slowly took his hand and squeezed it as he felt the electricity from her touch go through him.

She nodded as he slowly took off his shirt tossing it on the chair leaving him in his black sleeveless tank top which showed off his defined muscles and took off his sneakers placing underneath the chair he previously sat in.

The young brunette took in every feature of her handsome savior and felt herself blush being close to him and he smelt so good.

She scooted over a little letting him get in with her

"Are you okay Char?"He asked her in a soft voice cradling the pretty girl in his warm and yet strong arms.

"Yeah, I'm okay...Thank you PJ."She smiled softly at him while meeting his eyes as she felt safe in his embrace.

"You're welcome sweetheart."He whispered in his thick accent bending his head down to kiss her forehead.

"Char, I hope you don't mind me waking you up a couple of times in a few hours just to make sure you're okay."He told her the need to wake her just for safety precautions as he gently squeezed her left hand into his.

She nodded against his chest yawning before her eyes closed drifting off."Good night baby girl."PJ whispered to her before he too let sleep consume him.


	2. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 2

**Blessing in Disguise **

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Charlotte woke up groaning when she felt the sun light from her window hitting her eyes. Turning over, she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist.

She smiled softly when she seen Justin was the one holding her. He promised to stay the night with her and he did keep his promise.

She was thankful for him and the guys coming to her aid at the right place at the right time. If it wasn't for them, she didn't know what would happen.

The young woman smiled at his cute sleeping features while he snored away softly. His frizzy hair all over the place on his side of the pillow she slept on and he looked so was like a little boy in his sleep.

Gently she reached out and caressed his cheek causing the man to stir in his sleep. Opening his beautiful green eyes, he smiled a sleepy smile towards Charlotte.

"Hey...you're awake."He smiled at the beautiful girl lying in his arms.

"How are you feeling?"He asked cuddling the woman he met the previous night and saved her life.

"Better and thank you for staying lastnight."She told him with a gentle smile giving him a hug.

"You're welcome darlin'"PJ said with a smile of his own.

"I'm sure your friends are looking for you."She told him about the guys who were back at the hotel waiting on him.

"They can wait...I want to stay with you and just hold you."He let her know winding his strong muscular arms around her and resting his head on her chin looking into her eyes that he fell in love with.

He didn't know why but the more PJ looked at Charlotte his heart skipped a beat. He was falling for her and now she just looked so beautiful and radiant as the sun beamed down on her making the young woman look like an angel.

"PJ..."She started as he slowly in to kiss her as she was wrapped around him and participated into the sensual kiss. His lips were so soft and full of passion and love she didn't want him to stop. Charlotte didn't know what she was feeling but there was something she could feel in his kiss that she could feel his heart race against her.

Breaking the kiss a few minutes later, PJ couldn't help but feel bad that he was kissing a vulnerable and helpless woman that he saved and really didn't know her.

"I'm sorry I kissed you Charlotte, I didn't know what got into me."He apologized sitting up in bed."You must hate me."He rambled on not looking into her eyes.

"Peej, it's okay..."She reached to touch his arm with her small hand.

"I kinda liked it."She honestly told him with a small smile that she couldn't hide.

"You did?"He asked shocked and smiled a little back at her.

"Mmmmhmmm...you're a good kisser PJ."She let him know as she rested her head against his stomach.

As they lay together in bed, a knock suddenly interrupted them as they said come in and a familiar friendly face popped in the door to reveal the Preston resident Stu (Wade Barrett) who came in with two coffees and a bag full of bagels and other stuff that he bought.

"Hey you two...good morning."He greeted as he smiled seeing PJ was in bed with Charlotte as he knew her by name together. He wondered why PJ was in there with her and would ask later but didn't want to badger him yet since they looked so comfortable together.

"Hi Stu."The two of them greeted him as he came in the door.

"I brought breakfast and thought you two would want to eat."He showed them what he brought along."Thanks man."PJ took them from him and put it on the table beside him and got the coffees taking one for himself and the other one for Charlotte.

"How are you my darling?"The tall Brit asked her as he got one of the chairs PJ sat in lastnight and sat beside the young woman's bed side.

"I'm doing okay thank you and your friend PJ here was a gentle man and stayed lastnight."The pediatric nurse explained to the big wrestler as he chuckled softly.

"PJ is a good man and known him for quite a while."Wade couldn't help but have a positive word in for his good South African friend.

"I think he likes you."He whispered to her as she blushed under his watch knowing it was true that after the kiss they shared, she felt something in that kiss but couldn't tell what it was that she liked about it.

"What are you telling her man?"The African native wanted to know after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing to worry about man."Stu reassured his friend with a warm smile.

"So you two an item?"He wondered as to why PJ was in her bed as PJ almost choked on his coffee when he heard that.

"You okay?"Charlotte asked him patting his back gently.

"Yeah...sorry about that."He apologized to her with a small smile.

"What gave you that idea man?"The high flyer asked.

"You're in bed together with Charlotte I assume."The bigger man chuckled seeing they were so cute together and they looked like a match made in heaven.

"Well...lastnight Char asked me to hold her since she didn't want to be alone."PJ explained to him as Stu nodded understanding.

"PJ has been nothing but a complete gentleman lastnight and I felt like not being alone so I was the one who asked for him to hold me and here he is."Charlotte smiled turning towards her guardian angel.

"You know you two are such a match made in heaven and I didn't even notice it till now since Heath and I stayed up lastnight talking about you two and he could see there was a connection between you two."Stu told them as they smiled at one another.

"Well now that you mention it buddy I think you're right."Justin wrapped one good arm around Charlotte and held her close hugging her to him as she snuggled close to his actually loved being held by him.

5 minutes later one of the nurse, Allison who was also a close companion of the young pediatric came in to check on her.

"Good morning Miss Charlotte, how are we this morning?"The dark haired brunette smiled a warm smile at her as she checked over her.

"Doing fine thanks Ali. I was shaken lastnight but I'm doing okay and plus PJ, a good friend he was stayed with me lastnight and this is his other friend Stu Bennett came in to check on us and brought breakfast."Charlotte showed her friend the bag with bagels inside.

"That's very nice of him to do that."Allison smiled warmly at her comrade.

"Thank you for bringing our friend in lastnight Justin..."The pretty nurse was cut off by PJ.

"You could call me PJ...Justin Gabriel is my in ring name and this is my best bud Stu Bennett aka..."He continued on.

"Wade Barrett right?"She explained as the other nurse that worked the evening shift told her when they brought in Charlotte.

"Guilty as charged."Stu laughed a warm laugh at the pretty nurse throwing his hands up playfully in the air.

"You guys are professional wrestlers right?"Allison asked them as she was writing some things down on Charlotte in her chart.

"Yup we are and we just happened to be coming out of a show when we heard Charlotte in trouble and saved her."The South African man put his arm around the girl he sat in bed with.

"That's very nice of you guys to do and she's very lucky to find two nice men to help her out."She felt grateful nothing bad had happened to her comrade that she worked with up in the NICU with the babies and was fully healing as she smiled at the two men.

"Ali, when am I getting out of this joint?"Charlotte was curious wanting to just go home and rest.

"Well this morning and I could get your discharge papers that way you can get out of here."Ali told her friend patting her hand.

"That's great and can't wait to get out of here."The pediatric nurse was happy she was going home.

"Just be careful next time out there will you girl."The brunette nurse reminded Charlotte.

"I promise and sorry for scaring you and the girls lastnight and promise to call Dina and Casey once I get out of here to let them know I'm okay."Charlotte reassured Allison with a smile as they hugged one another.

"I already called Dina and Casey and they said you gave them quite a fright since they came in this morning to work and they said they would call you later I'm sure once they get off from their shift."The pretty brunette explained as Charlotte understood.

After being checked out, Allison would get her release papers ready to be able to go home.

"Are Heath and Zeke around?"The NICU nurse asked Stu as PJ helped her out of bed.

"Yeah they're out in the waiting room, I decided to see you first if that's okay with you love."The Preston resident hoped that was okay with her.

"That's okay."She nodded getting ready to go.

"Darlin' do you need help with anything else?"PJ wanted to know if she needed any other help.

"I'm fine PJ but thank you."She walked over and gave him a hug which made him smile.

"I think she likes you."Stu smiled at PJ.

"You think so?"The South African man asked his comrade.

"You have googly eyes for her man and I ain't stupid when I say you are crushing on her and it's written all over your face."He could easily tell his fellow former NEXUS comrade was falling for her.

"Yeah I guess I am huh?"The green eyed man scratched the back of his neck with a small chuckle.

"It ain't a bad thing man plus Charlotte is a pretty girl, I think you two would make a great couple."The British man told him the truth patting his back.

Allison soon came back with the release papers when she seen Stu and PJ talking.

"Hey guys, is Charlotte in here?"The tall pretty brunette asked them."In the bathroom getting ready to go."Stu and PJ broke from their conversation to see Allison one of the nurses that checked on her earlier.

"Thanks guys, any time she's ready she can sign her release papers to go."She told them putting the papers on the table."And guys, thank you again for taking care of our friend, she's a very nice person and PJ thanks for taking good care of her, you're a good man."She appreciated their help since Charlotte had a good heart and didn't want to see her get hurt and was thankful for the men being there at the right time at the right place the previous night.

"You're welcome Allison."The cute African man shook her hand and Stu smiled and winked at Allison causing her to giggle. She thought Stu was very adorable and he had a very nice smile as she walked away.

When Charlotte was done getting ready, PJ told her her release papers were on the table ready to sign and take up to the desk outside when she was ready to get out.

Stu helped them with their stuff and carried their food for them. As soon as the pediatric nurse signed her name, she took the clip board and gave it to the nurses then met the guys outside who were sitting out in the waiting room.

"Hi Heath...Hey Zeke."She greeted both men with a smile.

"Hey there sweet cheeks, glad to see you up and about."Heath spoke up standing up to kiss Charlotte on the cheek glad to see her doing well."How are you?"He asked her.

"I'm doing great thanks for asking."She appreciated his friendliness and he was sweet to her.

"Glad to see you walking about and recovering dear, you still look pretty as ever."Zeke smiled warmly at the young woman also giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek while she had her arm wrapped around PJ.

"Thank you Zeke, you're such a sweetheart."Charlotte said to him with a smile.

"Any way...are you ready to get out of this joint?"The Southern one man rock band asked her.

"Yup I am and I hope you guys don't mind me dropping me off at my apartment if you guys aren't too busy or have to go anywhere."She didn't want to keep them if they had some traveling to do and knew how busy their schedules were.

"Darlin', we don't mind and we'll be glad to take you."Her guardian angel PJ spoke up putting an arm securely around her as they made their way to Heath's rental car.

As they traveled together, Charlotte felt comfortable with the guys and felt like she was getting to know them as if she knew them forever. It was like getting together with old friends sharing conversations and laughter throughout their journey to her home.


	3. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 3

**Blessing in Disguise**

**Chapter 3**

The next day Charlotte woke up bright and early after the guys happened to stay with her in the apartment after they took her home from the hospital.

She decided to make breakfast and coffee's for all of them. Outside the livingroom Stu was sleeping on the fold out couch, Heath on the floor on some blankets and pillow he set up on the floor as he kicked off his blanket off him while he had been asleep so the pretty brunette walked over to the redhead covering him back up and brushed his hair back gently as he sighed softly in his sleep which caused her to smile, and Justin was on her bed and was careful not to wake her sleeping prince.

Zeke was in the guest bedroom next door to her room she shared with Justin.

It was about 6AM when she started breakfast since she knew the guys had to be out on the road to travel to the next city.

Stu was the very first to wake up when he smelled the aroma of breakfast being set. He wondered what time it was when he groaned from his sleep and sat up rubbing his green eyes to see Charlotte was busy at the kitchen cooking and setting up the plates and mugs at the table.

He smiled softly at her as he got off the bed walking over to the pretty brunette."Good morning love."He greeted her good morning with a kiss upon the cheek.

"Good morning Stu, how did you sleep?"The NICU nurse asked him as she greeted him with a pretty smile.

"Pretty good thank you my dear."He told her sitting down at the table.

"What time are you guys due out on the road?"She asked while taking the pitcher of orange juice out of the fridge to place it on the table.

"This afternoon some time after lunch."He explained as he smiled watching her do her thing and loved that she was taking care of them after they stayed with her for the night after taking her home from the hospital.

"I'm going to miss you guys..."She told him.

"We're going to miss you too love and thank you for the hospitality lastnight and we hope you don't mind."Stu appreciated their stay at her house and she was such a great host.

"It's no problem and glad you guys could stay after what you guys did for me."She smiled at the large man.

PJ woke up next when he didn't feel Charlotte next to him. He rolled over and saw the clock read 6:14AM. He heard Stu and Charlotte talking softly in the kitchen.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he put on his t-shirt and walked out in his boxers to see Charlotte was putting stuff on the table with Stu's help and they were conversing with one another.

"Morning babydoll, mornin man."PJ greeted them as he kissed her cheek and he nodded at the British man.

"Morning honey."Charlotte greeted the African high flyer as she gave him a kiss good morning as he smiled and Stu couldn't help but chuckle watching his friend blush.

"I woke up and you weren't by my side."He playfully pouted as he walked over to Char to wrap his arms around her.

"I had to get up early to make breakfast for you guys since I know you guys have to leave."She told PJ as she touched his nose with her finger playfully.

"Come eat PJ."She told him as he kissed her cheek going to sit down.

"Mmmm...looks good."He smiled at what she had made.

"This is wonderful love."Stu too complimented her how great of a cook she was.

"Thank you boys, remember to leave some food for Heath and Zeke because I'm pretty sure they will be hungry too."She told them sitting at the table eating with them.

Later on Heath and Zeke both woke up too and smiled when they saw their colleagues along with Charlotte eating breakfast and decided to join them.

"Sweet cheeks, thanks for being a wonderful host and taking care of us lastnight and today, you are so sweet."Heath spoke up with a smile.

"You're very welcome Heath and glad to have you guys over today."She told the men smiling at each of them.

During breakfast, they talked over various stuff and laughed like some good old friends at a get together.

"Char, do you mind after breakfast you and I talk?"PJ asked her after taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Um...yeah."The brunette nodded looking at him.

After they all ate, Charlotte was cleaning up.

"Char, do what you have to do and talk to PJ,I'll do the dishes and clean up everything."Stu didn't want her to get up since him and the boys were the guests and they would help around the house.

"Are you sure because I could help."Charlotte felt the need to help.

"Charlotte, you sit down and go talk,we got this."Heath too reassured helping his former team mate.

"Thanks guys."She gave them a hug as she and PJ went to talk in their room privately.

"PJ, now that you're leaving...where do we stand on this relationship?"Charlotte asked him as she sat on her bed as he stood by the door."I mean I really like you..."She honestly told him how she felt after he came to her aid along and stayed with her at the hospital.

"I really like you too Charlotte and want to keep seeing you."He walked close to her and kneeled down at her level taking her hands and kissing her knuckles.

"Do you want to be in a relationship with me?"She asked him searching for an answer she was hoping for.

"Of course I do babe if you want to be with me too."He told her with a soft smile.

"I want to be with you too."She honestly let him know how she felt about him and felt there was chemistry with one another.

PJ picked her up and spun Charlotte in his arms. He was the most happiest man and glad to have this wonderful girl in his arms.

"Gosh...I love you right now."He chuckled putting her down and kissing her.

"I love you too."She giggled into their kiss.

"What do you think the two love birds are talking about?"Heath asked Stu as they sat at the table.

"I don't know man but they seem happy I assume."He heard laughter coming from the room next door.

"They sound like it too."Zeke couldn't help but notice as well whatever the two were talking about.

"Do you think we should tell the guys?"The pretty brunette asked him with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah I think we should."The African high flying wrestler agreed lacing his fingers with her's.

They came out of the bedroom to see the guys were watching tv and talking amongst themselves.

"Well...out with it you two love birds."Stu was the first to speak seeing them together.

"Honey...you want to go first?"Charlotte asked her boyfriend eyeing him.

"We're together."He smiled announcing as the guys hooted and hollered.

"It's about damn time you two...Heath was the first to pick up on it."You two were so sickenly sweet making googly eyes at each other throughout breakfast."He joked as he was happy for them.

"I'm happy for you two...congrats!" Stu kissed her cheek while hugging his former NEXUS team mate.

"Congrats honey and Jus."Zeke too smiled at them happy for the couple if that's what they were now.

"So...where does this leave you two once he leaves on the road?"The British brawler asked them since he knew their schedule was grueling and they were going to be apart for some time.

"We're taking this relationship slowly and see where this takes us."The brown eyed angel smiled as PJ squeezed her hand gently.

We're happy for you two."He smiled at them seeing how happy they were and the couple looked as if they were meant to be together.

"Not have I only gained a boyfriend but I gained new friends and brothers."The brunette beauty let them know how she felt about them. The guys thought she was very sweet taking them as her only family.

"I love you guys and thanks for being happy for me and PJ."Charlotte hugged each of them as they returned the embrace.

"We love you too honey and we'll always be here for you and Peej, he's a good man and I'm sure he'll take great care of you too."Zeke spoke up with a soft yet proud voice and spoke highly of his former NEXUS buddy. The guys agreed as they celebrated with PJ and Charlotte.


	4. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 4

**Blessing in Disguise **

**Chapter 4**

The next day Charlotte was just taking off from her shift to get ready to go home from work. Dina, her bestfriend seen her walking down to put in her chart and punch out for the night.

"Char, you have some flowers delivered to you."The pretty redheaded nurse smiled at her colleague to show her what had been brought up at the desk.

"What kind of flowers?"Charlotte asked her friend. Dina came and grabbed her bestfriend's wrist gently and walked over to the desk where she worked and beamed when she seen a bunch of beautiful red roses.

"Someone's got a secret admirer."Dina smiled at Charlotte.

"Is there a card that came with it?"The brunette beauty asked looking around as she took the flowers and smelled them.

"Yeah, here it is."Dina found it on the plastic side of the bouguet of roses.

Charlotte got if off her bestfriend and smiled when she seen it was from Justin (PJ).

Hello my beautiful angel,

Just thought I'd deliver these flowers for a very beautiful girl. I miss you bunches and hope to see you soon. Love your African Prince, PJ aka Justin Gabriel

"Awwww is that from who I think that is?"Dina couldn't contain the smile on her face seeing how happy her bestfriend was.

"Yup the one and only PJ Lloyd."Charlotte handed the card to her bestfriend to let her read it as she went to fetch some water to put the flowers in before putting it back on her desk.

She knew she had to thank PJ for the flowers once she got off of work. "

"So...are you and Justin officially together?"Dina was happy for her bestfriend.

"Yup we finally made it official."Charlotte giggled along with her best girl friend.

"You're so lucky honey, the boy is such a hunk."Dina commented with a smile.

"I know he is."The brunette agreed with the female redhead.

"So...after work, what do you plan on doing tonight?"Dina turned in her seat to face her bestfriend.

"Probably head home and get some shut eye, today has been a long day at the NICU and need to get off my feet since my feet are practically killing me."Charlotte explained what she had planned for the evening.

"You're lucky...I have to say overtime today and Case probably won't get home till late tonight either after her shift."Her bestfriend groaned playfully.

"Don't worry hon, at least you get to go home in the morning and sleep till the afternoon and probably we can catch up for lunch if I'm still around."Charlotte suggested what they could do once her bestfriend got off her shift.

"Sounds like a good plan. Have a safe trip home."The girl's hugged each other before Charlotte took her jacket and slipped it on to walk home taking a safe route where there was more light and more people walking around where she felt safe.

Once she got to the apartment she,Casey,and Dina shared together, she slipped off her coat then set the security alarm before closing the door.

She then remembered to call PJ. She just hope he wasn't asleep yet wherever he was.

**AfricanPrince: **_Hello_

**NICUNurseChar: **_Hey You. Thank you for the flowers._

**AfricanPrince:** _You're welcome baby.I'm glad you loved them. Did you just get home?_

**NICUNurseChar:** _Yeah just got off my shift and decided to call you when Dina told me there were flowers at my desk this evening. I love them so much._

**AfricanPrince:** _I'm glad you love them sweetheart. _

**NICUNurseChar:** _I hope I didn't wake you babe. I don't want to disturb you if you're still asleep. I just called to say thank you and I miss you._

**AfricanPrince:** _It's no worry baby..I'm just waiting on Stu and Heath to get in since those two are probably partyin' like frat boys._

Charlotte couldn't help but giggle and imagine what those two were like when it came to partying and she knew they partied hard picturing what PJ was telling her.

**AfricanPrince:** _So...What's my baby doing tonight after getting off from her shift?_

**NICUNurseChar:**_ Probably get something light to eat, drink some warm milk, draw myself a hot bubble bath after a long day, and head to bed dreaming of us. What's my favorite man doing up late?_

**AfricanPrince:** _Not much either love...just sitting up in bed relaxing and reading a book and waiting for the guys to get home. Knowing them they'll probably have hangovers in the morning. Usually I have to put up with them in the morning when they're grumpy and having hangovers._

**NICUNurseChar:** _Awwww...My poor baby. When you happen to see the guys, tell them I said hey and I miss them and I miss you so much. I wish you were here._

**AfricanPrince:** _I wish I could be there too babe. I will let them know. I'll try to see if I can get off from the road in a few days and maybe we can do a dinner date or something._

**NICUNurseChar:** _That sounds like a good plan. Any way babe. I don't want to keep you up if you're getting sleepy and I know you must be getting tired. I just wanted to check on you and hope everything is going well on the road. I miss you and love you my African Prince._

**AfricanPrince:** _I miss you and I love you too Charlotte._

**NICUNurseChar:** _Good night my sweet prince._

**AfricanPrince:** _Good night my beautiful queen._

As soon as the young couple finished their call, Charlotte decided to eat some ham sandwich that was still in the fridge and made some warm milk.

After eating, she made herself a warm bath, brushed her teeth, and got ready for a good night's rest dreaming about her and PJ's future.


	5. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 5

**Blessing in Disguise**

**Chapter 5**

The next day Charlotte got up from bed when her alarm started buzzing at 6AM. Groaning in her sleep, she knew she had to get up and do some errands for the day, take a jog around the park, and meet up with her bestfriend Dina for lunch.

Usually she loved sunny days where she and her bestfriend could take off work and have a day just to get together. She was sort of sad since their friend Casey couldn't join them since she had work but hoped they could plan something later on when she wasn't busy.

Taking her time, she got up from bed to check on her messages and smiled when she saw she got a text message from PJ, Heath, and Wade (Stu). She didn't hear from Zeke yet but hopefully would hear from him later.

She smiled at PJ's text which made her heart flutter.

**AfricanPrince: **_Good Morning my beautiful princess. I hope you had a relaxing evening lastnight. I miss you and hope to see you in a few days. Let's get together for a dinner date sometime soon. _

_I Love You_

_Xoxo_

_PJ Lloyd aka Justin Gabriel _

Another text was from Heath.

**OneManRockBand:** _Hey sweetheart. How are you? I miss my buddy already. When are you coming out to see us? Any way when you receive this text, I hope it makes your day. Miss Ya Bunches and the guys say hey! Love Ya babe! Your silly brother from another mother, Heath_

One other text was from Stu (Wade)

**English Boi: **_Hey Love. How are ya and how are things going with you? Miss You bunches already. The boys and I are going stir crazy without ya. Haha! When we're in town sometimes, we hope to see you and knowing our schedules could be hectic we don't know when we'll get together but I promise to let you know in advance when that happens. Keep in touch and be safe always. Love Ya baby girl! Sincerely, Stu B._

Charlotte had a smile on her face reading their messages and thought of them. She decided to text each of them before to go shower and get ready for the day.

Finishing her shower, The pretty brunette got dressed in some jogging gear after running some errands she knew that had to get done first.

Walking to the kitchen, she smiled when she seen the pretty redhead was already up making some bagels and coffee.

"Morning sunshine."Dina greeted her bestfriend good morning when she seen the brunette walk in giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Morning."Charlotte greeted her bestfriend with a smile grabbing a plate and getting a bagel from the center from the table and grabbed herself a mug to pour some coffee.

"So where are you headed off dressed up this morning?"Her bestfriend asked her while they had breakfast.

"Going to run a few errands in town,jogging in the park, and then maybe we can run out and have lunch this afternoon if it fits in your schedule."The pretty brown eyed brunette explained what was on her agenda.

"That sounds good, do you mind if I tag along with you if that does't bother you?"Dina asked her bestfriend only if it was okay.

"Sure...I don't mind at all. I could use a traveling buddy on the road. By the way,where's Casey?"Charlotte nodded then asked her bestfriend looking for her.

"Probably at her boyfriend Percy's house. You know the girl can't stay away from her man and she probably went over there after work lastnight."Dina shrugged thinking of her intuition on their friends whereabouts.

"Oh ok. Any way...I'm ready to go if you are."Charlotte looked at her watch which read 6:15AM.

"Let me get quickly changed and we'll be out the door."The NICU nurse smiled and nodded waiting up on her bestfriend as she switched on the tv.

5 minutes later, the pretty redhead came down dressed in a white wife beater, red Adidas jacket and red jogging pants since they were going to jog later after running a few errands.

"Ready when you are."Charlotte heard her bestfriend as she turned off the tv and grabbed her keys and purse before heading out the door.

After the girl's day of running errands, the two made it to the park and started jogging together."So...did you get any texts this morning?"Dina asked her bestfriend jogging beside her and became interested in knowing.

"Yeah one was from PJ (Justin),one from Heath, and one from Stu (Wade)."Charlotte told the green eyed girl.

"Awwwww...they must really miss you huh?"Her friend asked with a smile.

"Yeah they do. I love those guys and they're sent me a text though hoping when he visits me, he's planning for us some sort of dinner date."Charlotte smiled thinking of her boyfriend and she knew she missed him.

"That is so sweet of him.I'm sure he misses you and telling by him sending the flowers he sent that he really loves you."Dina knew how much affection he was showing Charlotte and thought they were meant to be together. They seemed so carefree and in love.

"I love him too so much Dina...I never felt about someone this way before about PJ. He's special to me like maybe we were meant to be together after that night he and the guys came to my aid."Charlotte explained as they sat down to relax as she took a drink of her water bottle she had in her back pack and gave one to Dina as well.

"Maybe you two are destined to be together. He makes you happy and I'm happy for you but if he hurts you...he knows he's a dead man."Her and Charlotte laughed as she agreed.

"Don't worry about that yet D...I can take on PJ if he ends up hurting me but I don't think he'd have the heart to do that."

Charlotte knew PJ was a good man with a good heart and wouldn't break her heart.

"Just follow your heart sweetie and I'm sure you'll be on the right path."Dina let her bestfriend know with a warm smile.

"Thanks."Charlotte smiled and hugging her bestfriend whom she loved like an older sister.

"So another few rounds in the park and head to lunch and we can have some girl time to go shopping, get our nails done, maybe head up to the movies or we can just go back to the apartment and chill for the day since we don't have to head to work till tomorrow."Dina suggested to the brunette.

"Sounds like a good plan whatever you wanna do plus it is our day off from work."Charlotte agreed as they got up to do more jogging then hang out with her bestfriend for the day.


	6. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 6

**Blessing in Disguise**

**Chapter 6**

A few days later (PJ) Justin was flying into town along with Stu, Heath, and Zeke since they had missed Charlotte like crazy and wanted to see her.

"Peej, did Charlotte ever give you her address to where she lives?"Heath asked as they were in the rental van together.

"Yeah...it's right here in my pocket."PJ fished out the piece of paper with Charlotte's address written on it that way they knew where they were going.

"Alright, just want to make sure."The Southern man nodded since they were on their way to Charlotte's apartment to stay for a few days since they weren't really needed on the road so they had some off time for a few days.

As soon as they made it to the apartment, PJ was the first to step out of the van with a smile on his face ready to see his girlfriend.

"Hey Stu,hand me those flowers will you?"PJ asked seeing the white roses that was in a plastic wrap.

"Sure thing."The British man smiled seeing how happy his friend was to give them to Charlotte as he passed them over to the African high flyer while he and the guys got their luggages out.

Walking up to the door, PJ knocked hoping his girlfriend was home.

As soon as the door opened, another woman with beautiful locks of red hair knowing it had to be Dina, also known as Charlotte's room mate and bestfriend opened the door and a friendly warm smile on her face to see a group of the NEXUS guys she was pretty familiar with.

"Hi...May I help you guys?"The pretty girl asked them as she leaned on the door frame.

"Um...hey...you're Dina right...a friend of Charlotte's?"PJ smiled seeing his girlfriends bestfriend.

"Yes I am and you must be PJ...Charlotte has been talking non-stop about you."She smiled at him sweetly and saw how sweet he was just by his charming smile.

"Yup that's me...guilty as charged."He playfully threw his hands up with a small laugh."I was just wondering if my girlfriend was around by any chance and wanted to come up and surprise her since the boys and I happened to be in town."He wanted to know.

"Actually yeah she's home, she's upstairs in her bedroom working on some papers, you guys are more than welcome to come in."Dina let the African wrestler and his mates come inside the apartment.

"Guys, you can get settled in and I'll let Charlotte know you're here."The red haired pretty girl told PJ with a warm smile as they were grateful Charlotte had a pretty good friend to let them visit.

"Um..Dina, do you mind if I go up and surprise her?"The high flying wrestler asked her.

"Yeah, go on ahead PJ...I'm sure she wouldn't mind and I'll keep the guys down here company."She told him to go off and surprise his girl.

Meanwhile up in Charlotte's room, she was working on some files for work and looking into some stuff in her books for diagnosis'. While she was working, she hoped to at least get a text or something from her boyfriend and the guys since she was missing them like crazy.

She was wondering what they were even up too as she looked at her phone and saw she had no missed calls or texts as she sighed putting it back down on her mattress next to her laptop computer.

A knock soon interrupted her thoughts. Maybe she thought it could've been Dina wanting something or wanted to go out to just hang out to help her get her mind off stuff for the day but Charlotte just wasn't in the mood to do anything other than keep her mind on work and on the guys that she missed so dearly.

"What is it Dina?...I'm busy."The pretty brunette said flipping through files and door creaked open a little bit as a familiar face walked in with a smile."Dina...if it's..."Charlotte started as the other voice spoke up.

"Hi baby!"Justin greeted her as the pretty brunette stopped what she was doing to raise her head up to meet her boyfriend's stare and a shocked yet surprise look on her face.

"Baby!"She squeaked excitedly jumping off the bed leaping into her boyfriends arms as he dropped the flowers to catch her.

"WOW...it's great to see you to Princess."He laughed as she kissed him all over missing him so much.

"Maybe I should be gone more often."He joked as she playfully smacked the back of his head."Ow!"The African man playfully winced.

"When did you...how did you?"She asked beaming with her arms wrapped around him surprised to see him in her room.

"Surprise!"He chuckled glad to be finally holding his girlfriend in his strong arms.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming babe."She said wanting to pinch herself.

"You're not dreaming baby."PJ leaned in to give her a soft kiss to let her know he was real.

"Oh my god..I'm so happy you're here and I've missed you so much."She started to cry into his neck not wanting to let him go.

"I'm glad to be just holding you...I've missed you too."He whispered into her hair just taking in her scent of coconut and vanilla shampoo.

"Did you come alone or is the whole army with you?"She asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"The whole troop."He smiled letting her know the boys were downstairs.

"Good."She smiled missing her boys

."Now that we're alone, I wanted to give these to you."PJ picked up the flowers he dropped on the floor that he had with him to give to her.

"Oh sweetie...these are beautiful!"Charlotte gasped as she saw the beautiful bouquet of white roses.

"I got them especially for you and I know I had to get them for my girl before coming here."He told her with a warm smile glad she loved them.

She placed them on her bed and leaped into her man's arms kissing him all over as he laughed at how cute she was.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you baby!"She kept repeating to him in between kisses.

"You're more than welcome."He smiled leaning in to kiss her as she moaned softly into his mouth snaking his tongue in to taste her as she ran her fingers through his spiky hair pulling him deeper into their passionate embrace.

"Mmmmm...How how much I've missed you."PJ groaned softly against his girlfriends soft lips.

"I've missed you too."She mumbled softly against him as he brought his lips back into her's exploring and tasting her as he cupped her face into his soft hands.

"PJ...I want you to make love to me."Charlotte whispered to nodded accepting her wish wanting to just touch and explore her beautiful body.

"Do you have any protection?"She asked before they started.

"Mmmhmmm."He mumbled against her lips fishing out a condom from his wallet.

"Love me Peej..."She said to him as he carried her bridal style to her bed. Before he started, he made sure to close and lock the door that way nobody could walk in on them before he made love to his girlfriend reuniting their bodies together as one.

After their love making session, a loud knock was heard knowing it had to be Dina.

"Sweetie, are you and PJ okay in there...the guys are waiting on you two."Her voice could be heard from outside.

"We'll be right out."Charlotte and PJ got themselves fixed and Charlotte changed into a wife beater with tight jeans that hugged all the right curves.

"Babe, do I look okay?"Charlotte asked her boyfriend as she was now curling her hair and putting in her hoop earrings.

"You definitely look beautiful love."He honestly told her as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her as she stood by the mirror fixing her hair.

"You always know what to say."She smiled giving him a peck on the lips.

After putting on her sneakers,she and PJ linked hands together and walked out of the room to see Dina at the kitchen making dinner while the boys were sitting around the table conversing and laughing.

"Hey guys."Charlotte greeted her boys hello as they stopped talking and were happy to see their girl.

"Hey sweetcheeks...long time no see."Heath chuckled getting up from his seat to give Charlotte a kiss on the right cheek and embraced her.

"Hey goofy boy...I missed you."She giggled ruffling his hair. Next she moved onto (Stu) Wade who looked very handsome while he dressed so casual in his green adidas sweater and blue jeans.

"Hey darling...Boy how we've missed you."Stu smiled giving the brunette a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too big guy."She smiled at him happy to see the English man embracing him as well.

Last but not least, she smiled when she seen Rycklon aka Big Zeke or Ezekiel Jackson which was his in ring name. It was definitely was hard to pronounce his name but he didn't mind if she called him Zeke since it was easier to pronounce.

"Hey big guy...how are you?"She asked the handsome former body builder giving the man a hug.

"I'm doing good sweetie, how are you and how have things been?"The big wrestler was happy to see her as they embraced one another.

"I'm doing good thanks and things have been busy at the hospital as usual but things are still good."She explained with a warm smile.

"Good to hear my dear."He let her know glad things were doing well for her.

"Char hon...can you come over and help me?"Dina asked her bestfriend while she was cooking dinner for all of them.

"Yeah sure...baby I'm gonna go help Dina, why don't you sit with the guys and dinner should be ready soon."Charlotte let her boyfriend and the guys know.

"Sure no prob babe."He nodded letting her go help her bestfriend out while he and the guys conversed at the table.

"So...how are things with you and Charlotte?"Heath asked his buddy.

"Fine and dandy."PJ let his bestfriend know how happy they were.

"So...did you guys do the deed since it took you two pretty long to come down from upstairs."He was intrigued to know.

"I'm not telling you that man..."PJ playfully hit his best friend on the arm.

"Ow...dude...I was just wondering that's all."Heath winced where his bestfriend hit him.

"That's for me and my girl to know and you and the guys to find out."PJ told him with a smile.

"Awww darn...well seeing the glow on Charlotte's face I can tell she was excited to see you this afternoon."The redhead took one look at the brunette who was striking up a conversation with Dina while they were cooking.

"Well duh...of course she's happy to see me as I'm happy to see her."PJ knew Charlotte was his girl and he was proud to call her that.

While they were talking a pretty girl with dark dirty blonde hair just walked in. She looked around to be 27 or 28 and had the prettiest blue eyes.

"Casey!"The two girls squeaked happy to see their friend as they heard the door close.

"Ladies!"She laughed coming up to embrace her friends.

"Did you just get home from work or from Percy's?"Charlotte asked her friend.

"From Percy's...he and I have been talking as of late and he wants me to move in with him."She told her friends who were so happy for her since they knew how much that man loved her with all his heart and soul.

"Awwww sweetie, we're so happy for you."The redhead couldn't be much more happier for her colleague.

"So are we still going to still see each other at work?"The brunette had to know.

"Of course we are...I can never go a day without my girls."She hugged them both missing them.

"Good but you won't be staying with us anymore?"Charlotte playfully pouted but felt sad deep down she was going to miss one of her "sister's".

"I wish I could babe but I've been really thinking of being close to Percy but don't worry, we'll still see each other at work."She gave her friends hand a supportive squeeze.

"When are you moving out?"Dina wanted to know as she was making chicken at the stove.

"I might start maybe moving out nextweek when Percy gets off work since he has an off day that way I can move my stuff down at his apartment but like I said don't worry we'll still see each other at work."She explained to her colleagues in advance when she was moving.

"We're going to have to throw you a going away party before you leave."Charlotte told the pretty blonde as the redhead agreed.

"Awwwww you two are so sweet and thoughtful."Casey had the greatest friends in the world and loved them like sister's.

"Any way I saw a van outside and wondered who it belonged too."The dirty blonde told them.

"Actually we have visitors."Charlotte told her to turn around to see the men at the table.

"Oh Sh-t no way!"She gasped to see the handsome men who were talking and laughing.

"The cute one is my boyfriend."Charlotte smiled at PJ who was talking with his buddy Heath Miller aka Slater.

"Awwwww...he's so sweet."Casey cooed looking at PJ.

"Ain't he a doll?"Charlotte giggled feeling giddy about her friend agreed with her.

"What's his name?"The blue eyed girl asked.

"PJ Lloyd Jr. also known as Justin Gabriel, that's his friend Heath Miller beside him, next to him is Stu Bennett known as Wade Barrett, and the last guy next to him is Rycklon Stephens aka Ezekiel Jackson aka Big Zeke as they call him."Charlotte explained who the guys were at the table since Casey never watched wrestling but was fascinated at the men at the table.

"Your man is so handsome, you lucky girl you."Casey hugged her bestfriend.

"Thanks Case and I love him so much."She told him how she felt about him.

"He brought flowers in lastweek to the office and today he brought me white roses."She had to show them to her later after dinner

."That is so sweet of him no wonder he is such a great guy."Casey knew her girl got the right guy and he would treat her right.

"I'm gonna grab a quick shower since I stink then I'm gonna eat with you all when I come back down."Case said going upstairs.

"Alright, we'll be down here."Charlotte nodded getting dinner ready with the help of Dina.

"Dinner is ready."The brunette told the boys as they also helped her and Dina put the food on the table.

They had rice,steamed brocolli, mixed vegetables, chicken, and shrimp alfredo which was made from scratch made by Dina and had some red wine.

For dessert, they were going to have home made chocolate cake made from Charlotte later on after dinner.

"Mmmm this is so good girl's. You two did an excellent job on dinner."Stu commented as he and the guys dug in.

"Thank you guys, we did all the team work together to make this an effort."Charlotte told the boys proudly and glad to work along side her bestfriend to make everything possible.

Casey just finished showering and dressed in her red tank top and Hello Kitty PJ bottoms as she joined the rest for dinner and having a great evening with her friends and with the guys.


	7. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 7

**Blessing in Disguise**

**Chapter 7**

After dinner and dessert, the guys were already full.

"So how long are you guys in town for?"Charlotte asked them happy to see her boys.

"Probably a week depends when we're needed for the shows or tapings other than that we're staying if you girl's don't mind the company."Stu spoke up on behalf of him and the boys.

"We don't mind at all and you guys are more than welcome to stay with us."Dina told them as Charlotte and Casey agreed.

"What about sleeping arrangements?"Dina turned to Charlotte.

"Well...Heath can take the guest room down the hall where you last slept, Stu can have the foldout bed/couch out here, "Big Guy" (Zeke) can have the air mattress and sleep out here on the floor since there is a lot of room, and PJ is staying with me in my room."Charlotte planned it all out.

"Thanks for the hospitality girl's and hope we're not in the way if you girl's have work, we could get a hotel to stay."Heath felt pretty bad that maybe he and the guys were in the way and knew the girl's were on a strict sleeping schedule because of work.

"Heath, don't worry about us girl's, you guys are the guests here and we'd love if you guys stay and you guys don't have to get a hotel when you guys are already here."Dina explained to the southern one man rock band.

"Dina's right Heath, Even if we have to go to work, we'll still be around and work around our schedules to try to be here earlier."Charlotte reassured him and the guys.

"Hon, we just don't want to stress you girl's out if it gets to be too much."PJ spoke up though the women were very understanding.

"Baby, it's okay...us girl's have everything under control and don't worry, I'll still be around and call my boss to rearrange my schedule this week that way you and I can spend more time together and plan our date and plan on hanging out with you and the guys this week before you boys leave again."Charlotte linked hands with him to reassure everything went according to plan.

"I'm gonna get some things for the guys such as pillows,blankets, the air mattress, towels, and other things they would need before going to bed."Casey went off to search for the things they needed.

"I'll come with you."Dina volunteered walking with the blue eyed girl.

Meanwhile Charlotte and Stu helped each other put the folding bed/couch out for him, Heath was getting some stuff in his bag to get ready for bed, Rycklon (Zeke) was also searching for some stuff to before hitting the hay.

PJ decided to help the girl's with the things they had to carry with them.

"Thanks for the help PJ."Dina and Casey appreciated his help with the blankets and pillow cases they were carrying and helped carry them out to the guys.

"No problem ladies."He was glad to help them out since he and the guys were the guests and he felt the need to help volunteer some.

After handing out the things to the guys and getting rearranged and moving things that way the guys were more comfortable,everyone was getting ready for bed,

"Good night & sweet dreams girl's and thank you for dinner tonight."Stu smiled at them thanking them for the hospitality.

"Good night Stu and you're welcome."Charlotte hugged and kissed his cheek.

"Night handsome prince."Dina said to him with a sleepy smile going to hug him.

"Good night doll...sleep sweet."He smiled warmly at her before kissing her cheek and embracing her.

"Good night Stu, have a good sleep."Casey told him with a smile.

"You too love."He nodded before he hugged her and placed a kiss on the cheek.

"Night ladies...thanks for everything."Rycklon (Zeke) was next to hug each of them and give them a hug good ladies bid him good night as well.

After the girl's sad their good nights to one another, Charlotte went to check on Heath who was still up and putting stuff away in his bag before he too went to sleep.

"Good night red."The brunette smiled at him from the door way causing him to turn around and smile.

"Good night sweets and thanks for letting us stay here for a few days."He appreciated what they did for them.

"You're welcome and try and get some well needed rest."She said hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek before he shuffled his way to bed.

Last but not least, the brunette made her way to her room where PJ already laid asleep. Being careful not to wake her boyfriend, she set her alarm for 5AM then snuggled up up to him before closing her eyes and falling into a deep and peaceful slumber.


	8. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 8

**Blessing in Disguise**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning the brunette got up from her sleep when she heard her alarm buzzing at 5AM. Groaning tiredly she turned it off and turned around to feel a pair of warm yet strong arms holding her around her waist to find her boyfriend PJ (Justin Gabriel) facing her.

He looked so cute when he was asleep. Knowing she had to get up for work, she carefully removed his arms causing her boyfriend to stir in his sleep.

"Where are you going?"The young African wrestler asked sleepily without opening his eyes when he felt his girlfriend move out of bed.

"Gotta get ready for work sweetie, I'll be back in a few hours though for lunch break then I'm your's all evening when I get off my shift around 6."She told him as she rubbed his head gently then leaning over to give his forehead a kiss.

"Don't go."He sleepily said when he opened his eyes to meet with her's just wanting to hold her close.

"Sweetie,I have to...don't worry I'll be back soon,go back to sleep babe...it's still too early."She comforted him as she kissed him then went to go get ready for work.

He nodded with a small tired sigh closing his eyes to get more sleep.

As soon as Charlotte was done showering and getting dressed in her uniform, she made her way over to PJ who was turned over with his back turned to her while he faced the window with his arms around her pillow.

"Sleep sweet my sweet African Prince."She whispered to him placing a soft kiss upon his cheek and rubbed his hair before leaving her room.

She walked downstairs quietly to see Heath and Zeke still asleep but didn't see Stu (Wade) around on his bed. Walking over to the kitchen she happened to see him with a white muscle shirt on and red boxers on while he was having a soft conversation with Dina over breakfast where they sat.

She wondered where her third colleague Casey was until she heard footsteps coming down the stairs since they were riding together along with Dina to work.

"Morning Dina, Morning Stu."Charlotte greeted them softly careful not to wake the other two across the room.

"Good morning sweetie, there's bagel and cream cheese for you on the table including fresh squeezed orange juice."Dina let her know with a warm smile.

"Thank you."The brunette smiled at her getting her breakfast and poured a glass of orange juice for herself.

"Morning love, you three getting ready for work this morning?"Stu kissed Charlotte's cheek and gave her a soft squeeze.

"Mmmhmmm...Gonna try and get off work early this afternoon for lunch though and I may be back by six if things don't get too hectic at the hospital."She replied eating some of her bagel with cream cheese.

"Love, don't rush yourself too much and just have a relaxing day and the boys and I will be fine on our own till you three get back."He reassured her and gave her left hand a squeeze to let her know he understood.

"There's food and other stuff around if you boys get hungry and you guys can watch movies and other stuff plus we have our own gym downstairs in the basement so feel free to use it if you boys want to work out or something."Dina spoke up telling him what they had as ammentities they could use around the house.

"Alrighty..have a good day today ladies. Don't want to keep you girl's too late."Stu told them with a warm smile.

"Thank you and don't worry we have a van picking us up any way so the driver should be here soon to pick us up."Casey said picking up her purse slinging it over her shoulder and picking up her lunch bag that had her lunch she made over night so she just had to pick it up.

"I'll man the fort girl's and take care of the guys until you ladies get back."The tall British man let them know as they thanked him before they heard the beep outside to let them know it was time to leave.

"Stu is so sweet to look after the house and the boys for us and at least he'll keep everything under control."Dina mentioned with a smile while looking at the girl's who agreed.

"So...earlier at breakfast, what did you and Stu talk about?"Charlotte was begging to know from her bestfriend.

"We just got to know each other,our likes and dislikes, and mostly about life."The pretty redhead said with a smile.

"Do you find him attractive?"Charlotte asked.

"Well...of course the man is attractive and such a gentleman."Dina giggled thinking of the Britishman.

"I think he likes you and he's always smiling when he's around you."Charlotte couldn't help but observe.

"I think I might like him too but for now I'm happy we're friends."Dina explained how she felt but right now she was content being friends with the Englishman and being his friend first before getting into a relationship as Casey and Charlotte smiled at each other knowing how much their friend like Stu.

He was very friendly,funny, cute, and very easy going laid back kind of guy and nothing like his character on tv. Outside the ring, he was like a big huge teddy bear.

"So...Casey...you and Percy...is it totally official on the move in?"Charlotte turned to her dirty blonde haired friend.

"Of course and we're going two years strong already and he's content with us settling down when we feel we're ready for kids one day but he's more excited I'm moving in with him first."Casey loved her boyfriend more than anything in the world.

"Sometimes I wonder when the man is going to pop the question to you because you totally deserve to be happy."The brunette told her that she was happy for her friend.

"I'm not sure yet but hopefully when the time is right."Casey giggled thinking of her significant other.

"We hope it'll be soon that way we could be at your future wedding."Charlotte couldn't help but contain a smile on her face.

"I hope so too Char after all I do love Percy and he treats me like a queen."The dirty blonde agreed.

When they arrived to the hospital, they thanked the driver and went on their way to work the rest of the day.

Back at the apartment...

Stu thought of making breakfast for him and the guys and make some sandwiches and soup for Charlotte till she got home for lunch break then had to report back to work afterwards.

The other guys had just gotten up when the sun started to rise and wondered where the trio of girl's were until they saw Stu in the kitchen making some food.

"Mornin' man."Heath greeted the tall Brit as he ran his fingers through his long hair sitting at the table.

"Mornin' buddy."Stu greeted the red headed man.

"Where are the girl's at this morning?"Rycklon (Zeke) asked him as he sat down beside Heath.

"At work, they were up at the crack of dawn before the sun rose so as of today I'm holding down the fort until they get back."Stu explained to them as they understood.

"Knowin' PJ he won't be up till late afternoon so he must still be asleep up in Charlotte's room."Heath observed about his missing colleague and bestfriend.

"Ah' let the kid sleep, don't want to bother him when he's grumpy."Stu said making them breakfast.

"True."Heath nodded getting the food the Stu made on the table.

"Charlotte told me back she'll be back for lunch later when she gets off her shift then she'll probably be home by six she says if things don't get too hectic at the hospital."The British man told them as they nodded.

"So...any way how about you and Dina lastnight?"Heath inquired as he saw them make googly eyes at one another at the table.

"What about us?"Stu questioned.

"Come on man..we saw how you were looking at her lastnight, you can't deny the fact you like her."Rycklon joined in teasing the big man.

"Okay...okay so maybe I like her...she's a very nice girl and very soft spoken too."Stu admitted he really liked Dina and couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was just as sweet as an angel.

"You have such a major crush on her...I could tell you were undressing her with your eyes."Heath laughed knowing his friend had a thing for the pretty redhead.

"So I take you like the girl but you're just afraid to admit it to her."Rycklon (Zeke) guessed knowing his former team mate liked the girl and she seemed like a very sweet girl in the inside.

"I guess so but right now I'm just comfortable being her friend. I don't want to jump into a relationship that quickly with her and I want to get to know more of her you know."The tall green eyed Brit let them know as the two smiled each other knowing what Stu was thinking.

"Good for you man and hope you tell her soon how much you like her."Heath was happy for Stu as was Zeke.

"Thanks guys."Stu nodded with a smile thinking of the pretty redhead in his mind.

"Let's finish breakfast and we'll work out downstairs in the basement since Dina mentioned there's a gym downstairs that they have."Stu let his friends know as they finished up eating, cleaned their dishes, then went to explore the rest of the downstairs entertainment/gym center they had.


	9. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 9

**Blessing in Disguise **

**Chapter 9**

A couple of hours later Charlotte returned home from a busy day at work and all she wanted to do was stay home and snuggle with her man and spend her time with the guys.

Thankfully her boss let her have a week off to rest.

As she got home, she heard the tv was on and the guys hooting and hollering knowing they were watching a sports game on tv. She shook her head and giggled. They were like little boys getting all riled up and excited.

She finally let her long curly chestnut locks from her butterfly clip letting it loose tumbling on her shoulders like a waterfall. She placed her clip in her uniform pocket and walked in the livingroom to see PJ,Stu,Heath,and Rycklon on the couch watching ESPN football and they were cheering for their favoring teams.

"Hey boys."She greeted them as she put her jacket up on the jacket rack.

"Baby,you're home."PJ heard her and turned around to see his beautiful girlfriend hopping off the couch and came to give her a kiss.

"Well...this is a good welcome home greeting I love to get more often."She giggled against his lips.

"How was work?"He asked her.

"Good and got to take care of some of the babies down at the NICU and one of the little one's got to go home after she had very minimal complications after the mother gave birth but everything seemed to be okay but glad to be home."She said wrapping her arms around PJ and just letting him hold her.

"Hey sweetheart."Stu spoke up as he approached the cute couple.

"Hey big guy."She greeted the English man with a hug after breaking away from her boyfriend.

"How was work this afternoon?"He asked as they sat down at the table not wanting to watch the game anymore and left the other boys on their own.

"Pretty good and nothing too hectic for this girl to handle."She told him as she,PJ,and Stu went to sit at the table to talk.

"Good to hear everything went smoothly and glad to see you home safe and sound."The big Brit was glad to hear as PJ had to agree with him glad to see his girlfriend was home.

"So...did everything go well here at the house?"She asked them.

"Yeah we were good boys and everything is in tip top condition as we left it."PJ responded that Stud did his job well manning the fort,taking care of them, and left some left overs for everyone incase anybody got hungry during the night.

"Good to hear you guys had a good day too but I missed my boys and my baby so much."Telling them honestly how she felt.

"We left some food for you and the girl's if anyone gets hungry later."He showed her where the food was.

"Thank you Stu, that was very thoughtful."Charlotte smiled and patted his shoulder.

"It's no problem at all love."He smiled warmly at her.

"Why don't you and PJ go on and talk, I'm sure he wants to spend more time with you. I'm gonna join the guys for a little bit then say hit the hay."Stu didn't mind that his best bud and his friend spend time together and they deserved the time to go and have fun.

"Are you sure Stu?"PJ asked him if it was alright.

"Yeah bud..you and your girl go on and have fun, me and the guys are gonna watch the rest of the game then head to bed a little early tonight."The green eyed man reassured patting PJ on the back and clasped Charlotte's hand into PJ's and ushered them to talk before walking away.

"Do you want to go outside to the backyard and just sit and talk?"The African wrestler asked taking Charlotte's hand as she nodded smiling.

"That was really nice of Stu to do that."She mentioned what he did earlier with their hands and make them go out and be able to spend time together.

"Yeah it was and I think he likes your friend Dina."PJ said as he found the porch swing on the side of the house as they sat together just relaxing.

"I think she likes him too. We were just talking about them earlier on the way to work."She explained as she laid her head on his shoulder with their fingers intertwined together.

"Heath and I noticed Stu was making googly eyes at Dina and undressing her with his eyes."He laughed teasing the bigger man that was inside with the guys chilling.

"I can just imagine."She giggled knowing how the redhead felt about him.

"I'm sure one of these days they'll get together."She said with a smile on her face.

"Knowing those two...they will."He agreed with his girlfriend swinging with her on the swing.

"Long day at work for you huh babe?"He looked down at her tired eyes as she gave out a small yawn.

"MMmhmmmm but it was all worth it."She smiled loving taking care of the babies at the NICU and hoped one day she would be able to have children and love them that much as she loved the babies at the hospital.

"I've been really lucky to take care of those children and saving their lives after birthing complications and such plus seeing the smile on the parents faces when they're able to take their babies home after they stay in the hospital for days,weeks, or even months depending how long they recover."Charlotte felt her job was really important to her and she wanted to make a difference and that's why she wanted to become a nurse.

"Do you want kids someday Char?"PJ was curious as he sat there and played with his girlfriend's long locks of chestnut hair.

"Yeah...I always wanted babies of my own and I hope to be a great mother when I have one myself."She explained how she wanted a family to raise.

"You'd be a great mommy one day I'm sure."The African man complimented her with a smile.

"Thanks babe."She appreciated his compliment looking up as he cupped her chin to kiss her.

"Do you want kids too someday Peej?"His girlfriend was curious to know.

"Yeah I love kids and would love have some of my own one day."PJ told her honestly.

"We would make one hell of a team when we become parents someday."PJ smiled and kissed his girlfriend.

"I hope so sweetie."She said as she snuggled up in his arms as PJ had his strong arms around her as they swung back and forth on the porch swing.

"Where are Char and PJ?"Heath asked Stu since everything became quiet.

"Outside talking so I pushed the two together and try and spend time together, I'm sure they'll be back inside later."Stu said turning to the redhead one man rock band.

"Oh by the way,I'm ordering pizza for dinner for everyone so let PJ and Charlotte know if they're hungry."Stu instructed Heath to tell the couple who were together just sitting at the porch swing talking softly to one another.

"Sure thing."The one man rock band followed as he went straight to the kitchen that led to the porch.

Gently opening the sliding door, he popped his head quickly to notify them.

"Char, Jus...Stu is ordering pizza for dinner for all of us and wanted to know if you two were hungry."Heath mentioned to the sweet couple.

PJ and Charlotte smiled at the redhead who appeared at the door."Sure I'm starving any way...what about you babe?"She turned to her boyfriend.

"I can go for pizza as well thanks Heath."PJ let his bestfriend know as he nodded closing the sliding door walking away to let Stu know and leaving the couple to their privacy.

As soon as the pizza arrived, Stu thanked the delivery guy and paid him.

"Heath,call the two love birds inside and tell them dinner is ready."The Englishman said as Zeke helped him set up.

"Sure thing man."The one man rockband nodded after getting his slice of pizza and putting it on the table since it was still hot.

"Hey you two, dinner's ready."The southern man announced to Charlotte and PJ as he opened the sliding door to get their attention.

The two got up as soon as they heard him and intertwined their fingers together to join the boys for pizza and movie night.


	10. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 10

**Blessing in Disguise**

**Chapter 10**

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long hiatus on this story, I've had major writer's block for this chapter but I think I got a few ideas that I have in mind for this story.

Thanks to some people who have favorited or reviewed this story. I really appreciate it.

Again, just incase some words may go missing in my story, please make sure to check out my fanfiction board on Yuku account which is provided in my bio.

Again, many thanks for the support and enjoy!

Chapter Disclaimer:

I don't own any superstars/divas. I only own my own characters in this story.

After dinner and a movie, Charlotte was already tired and decided to retreat back to her room along with PJ after saying good night to the guys.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening baby. I really enjoyed getting to spend time with you."His girlfriend told her South African boyfriend with

"You're welcome liefde (love) and I enjoyed spending time with you too. "Ek het jou lief (I Love You)".PJ told her in his Afrikaan accent.

"What does that mean?"Charlotte asked sweetly.

"It means love and I love you and Afrikaans."PJ told her as he took his hand and caressed her cheek softly.

"Awwww you are so sweet babe."Charlotte giggled leaning in to kiss him softly.

"I love you too."She softly told him how she felt.

"You're so beautiful."PJ said as he took every feature of his girlfriend.

"So modest honey."She smiled as he scooped his girlfriend into his arms letting her snuggle into his chest

"Good night sweetie."PJ kissed her cheek and held her.

"Good night babe."Charlotte softly yawned as she was snuggled in his arms before the young couple fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning Charlotte was the first to get up from her deep slumber when she felt two arms around her and smiled at her cute African prince. He looked so adorable in his sleep and his werewolf styled hair was everywhere.

The brunette stayed there and watched him sleep while softly rubbing his hair until stirred when he felt movement and saw his beautiful girlfriend was up.

"Hmmmm...Good morning...what time is it?"He greeted her with a kiss and asked what the time was sleepily.

"Good Morning my African Prince. It's now 10:30AM"She told him looking at the clock and looked out the window as the sun was shining outside the window.

"hmm...I don't want to get up yet."He said yawning and held his girlfriend who layed with him in bed.

"I don't either."She agreed facing him and looking at him adoringly.

"You're so beautiful."He said reaching for her cheek to stroke her soft skin.

He leaned in to kiss her softly as she sighed into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck to make the kiss deeper.

"Mmmmmm..."PJ groaned softly into her mouth.

After sharing a passionate kiss, he leaned his forehead onto her's and looking at his now girlfriend with such love in his eyes for her.

"I love you doll."He told her.

"I love you too."Charlotte said with a warm smile to her boyfriend.

"I want to make love to you..."PJ told her how much he wanted her.

"Show how much you love me."She softly spoke cupping his face and pecked his lips.

He sat up a little to cup her face and kissed her with a soul shattering passionate kiss as they fought with dominance with each other until Charlotte let out a small moan while her hands explored her lover's warm body ghosting her fingers on his soft defined muscles.

"Char..."PJ moaned softly as her fingers danced along his sun tanned kissed skin mesmorizing his beautiful body.

"You're so gorgeous PJ."Charlotte adored how beautifully fit her boyfriend was.

"Oh baby..."He smiled as he loved the way she teased him dancing her fingers on his soft abs causing him to laugh.

"You're ticklish aren't you?"She asked him hearing his cute laughter.

"Mmmhmmm."He laughed as she traced lazy patterns on his stomach.

PJ loved the way his girlfriend layed on their bed as she was taking in every feature of his chistled body down to the apex of his hip dents.

She slid her fingers carefully down his boxers taking his manhood making him hiss as her warm hand caressed his hardness.

The young brunette smiled feeling him leak precum on her hand as she stroked him.

"Mmmm...you're so wet honey."She cooed softly caressing him.

She slid her hand out and began taking off his boxers half way down his thighs as her mouth enclosed on his shaft tasting him as PJ moaned softly stroking his girlfriend's hair.

"Honey..."He moaned loving the way her mouth and tongue caressed his hardness as he was threading his fingers through her beautiful locks.

"You taste so sweet sweetheart."She told him as she kissed the tip of his manhood.

"Mmmmm..take me angel."He growled softly.

She winked at him and took his hard shaft lavishing his soft skin with her mouth tasting every inch of him as she could hear him panting and hissing as she had total control of him.

PJ knew he was going to lose it before he could even finish.

He pulled his girlfriend up as she pouted.

"I don't want to cum yet babe...I want you."He panted softly trying to catch his breath.

He sat up and took off his boxers began undressing his girlfriend and sat her up on the bed on all fours as he went behind her and entered her as she gasped at his size. He relaxed himself letting her get used to him.

"You okay babe?"He asked as he softly stroked her back.

"I'm okay sweetie."She reassured him as he let her get in rhythm with him as he slid out of her wet folds and entered her again with one fast thrust as she cried out in pleasure.

"Mmmmm...you feel so good baby."PJ said softly as he held onto her hips as his thrusts got faster.

"Ugh babe..."Charlotte cried out holding onto the blankets as she could feel his thrusts get harder and faster.

Their cries and moans of pleasures filled the room as he held onto her as he kneeled on the bed thrusting himself in her.

She matched him thrust for thrust as their bodies joined together as one.

"Oh god babe...I'm gonna cum..."Charlotte felt she was nearing orgasm.

"Cum for me Char..."PJ panted feeling she was so close to the brink as he sped up his thrusts.

She sat up and slammed her moist folds against his manhood as he intertwined his hands with her's

Charlotte let out a cry as her walls contracted against his manhood milking him.

A few more thrusts later, PJ was spent and emptied his hot seed inside her and stroked her back softly and pulled out of her as they collapsed on the bed together sharing sweet kisses while smiling at each other.

"I love you PJ."Charlotte said to him looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Char."PJ told her how he felt as he leaned in to kiss her and held his girlfriend in his arms.

"I guess we better get up and get ready since we have to leave this afternoon for the road since you're taking us."She told him caressing his cheek with the palm of her hand.

"Yeah I guess we must. We could finish what we started in the shower first."He winked still wanting her as he was still rock hard for her.

"PJ Lloyd, you naughty little werewolf."She giggled kissing him sweetly.

"That just goes to show how much I love you and want to be with you Baba" (Baby). He called her baby in his Afrikaan accent.

"Does that mean baby?"She asked her boyfriend when he mentioned that to her.

"Mmmmhmmm...you're my baby Charlotte and I mean that from my heart."He told her as he took her hand that caressed his cheek and kissed it.

"I'm glad I'm your's."She was proud to be his girlfriend.

"I'm happy too baby. You're it for me."He was happy that she was his girlfriend too and he only wanted her.

"Now how about that shower you were talking about."She teased.

"Come on my beautiful queen."He held her bridal style as she laughed as he walked them to her bathroom letting the hot water pound on them as they continued to make love again then washed each other's hair and body afterwards.

After a little play time, they joined the boys for breakfast and caught up with them on the days events since the boys wanted to bring the girl's out on the road with them.


	11. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 11

Blessing in Disguise

Chapter 11

The girl's were now going on the road with the guys. Stu and Dina were somewhere talking and walking around the arena meanwhile Charlotte was with PJ in his locker room while he was getting ready.

"You know you're so sexy when you walk out like that with your trunks hanging down half way."Charlotte told her boyfriend with a smile as she was behind him massaging his shoulders to get him warmed up.

"Thank you doll."PJ smiled at the sweet compliment from his girlfriend.

"Hmmm...that feels so good."He moaned softly as she was now massaging his neck.

"Have you ever I told you you should be a great massage therapist?"He asked his girlfriend as she needed his tense muscles to help him relax.

"Not lately but thank you honey but I can only do this for my man."The brunette replied smiling kneading his soft warm muscles on his neck gently.

"Hmmmm...you're making me sleepy with that relaxing massage."He chuckled softly as Charlotte hearing love his cute little laugh.

"It's must be very relaxing."She giggled sweetly going back up to his shoulders before stroking his neck gently again.

"It is."The South African agreed with a smile.

PJ turned around and cupped his girlfriend's chin as she looked into his beautiful green eyes that she loved. He leaned in closely to kiss her as she smiled into the sweet kiss.

PJ groaned lowly as he felt his girlfiend sit on his lap as he held her around the waist sitting on the bench not breaking the kiss.

Charlotte loved running her fingers through his werewolf styled hair as they kissed.

"Hon, I think we better stop before I can't stop what I can't finish."PJ breathed heavily after the passionate lip lock they shared as he felt hard wanting her and she could feel him hard underneath her.

"Yeah you're right handsome."She giggled softly hoping they could finish their "fun" later.

"After the show, it'll be a romantic night my beautiful queen."The South African promised her as he tapped his finger to her nose making her giggle.

"It better be wolf boy."She giggled kissing him sweetly.

"Promise."He said in a low sexy accent pecking her lips as he tried composing himself since he had a hard on for his girlfriend.

"You're going to be death to me woman."The Capetown Werewolf groaned as he had to walk to the bathroom to try to get his hard on under control since he had a match soon.

"You love me."She called as she heard him walk to the bathroom as she heard him let out a moan he was playing with himself as she giggled. A few minutes later she heard PJ let out a cry of release and knew he had to be hot and turned on.

The South African man finished up what he was doing in the shower and cleaned himself up and put on his trunks and walked out seeing Charlotte smirk at him sexily.

"Feel better?"She smiled trying to hide her laughter.

"Yeah I did. Tonight you're mine woman."He told her walking over to her as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"I hold that promise. Now go out there and be careful."She told him.

"You know I am beautiful."He let her know grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"I better go since I'll be out there pretty soon."He pecked her lips and walked out as she would watch his match on the monitor in the locker room.

30 minutes later after his match with Heath, he walked back to the locker room to see his girlfriend waiting on him with a bottled water and a warm dry towel to wipe his sweat away.

"Thanks babe."The African wrestler appreciated when his girlfriend handed him his bottled water and a towel.

"You're welcome sweetie."She told him as he sat beside her taking a breather after that hilacious match with the one man rock band.

"You guys did so well. I'm proud of you both."She told him with a smile as they walked over to sit on the leather couch.

"Thanks babe."The highflyer smiled turning towards her to kiss her lips.

"Are you hungry or anything, I could get you something from catering."She asked if he wanted to eat anything after his match.

"No thanks sweets but thank you though for asking."PJ said with a smile as he placed the towel around his neck while they watched the rest of Smackdown.

"No problem my handsome South African Prince."She said sitting beside him as she intertwined her fingers with her's which he accepted.

The sweet couple sat there on the couch as she sat with him with her head laying on his warm chest while he was sitting on the couch with her stroking her hair while they kept their eyes on the monitor watching the rest of the show.

"The guys out there are really good and very talented. I just don't get how some of them get misused though."Charlotte spoke up to her boyfriend while she was keeping her eyes on the match with Drew McIntyre and he was fighting with one of the other guys out there. She could see potential in the Scotsman but it was bad they were misusing him when she knew she saw talent. She could even say the same for her boyfriend who just lost his match against Jinder Mahal. She loved PJ but she frowned when she saw he had lost. She could see he had talent as well but hated how he was being misused and it didn't really sit well with her.

"Yeah they are and I don't understand it either sweetie."He told her as he looked down at his beautiful girlfriend whom he loved so much.

A few minutes later Stu and Heath walked in when they seen the two lovebirds staring at the tv while Smackdown was still on and the two were talking softly to one another about the matches.

"Hey you two."Stu bellowed to the young couple making his and Heath's presence known along with Dina who was on Stu's arm.

"Hey."The young couple unisoned watching the matches intently.

"They look mesmorized."Heath laughed seeing their friends glued to tv in the room as the Brit laughed at their friends who were into Smackdown.

"Hey love birds...we're here!"The pretty redhead told them.

"That's nice Dina."Charlotte commented as she was laying on Justin's chest with her eyes closed as they rested together.

"Hey love birds...aren't you two gonna get ready to leave because we're heading back soon to the hotel."The Brit barked a chuckle watching them being all cutesy with one another.

The young couple broke out of their cutesy mode and shrugged.

"Babe, why want to get up...I guess Stu has a good point."PJ told Charlotte as she got up and stretched.

"I want to lay in your arms."She pouted feeling comfortable having her boyfriend as a pillow.

"You can baby when we head to the hotel."The South African put on a t-shirt,jeans,and his jacket as they walked out with the group.

Once they got to the hotel and situated, Dina told Charlotte she was going to stay with Stu for the night that was she and PJ could spend more time together.

The brunette was okay with her best friend staying with him and Stu would keep her safe.

"I'm tired..."Charlotte yawned flopping on the king sized bed cuddling her pillow.

"I'm not by a long shot."PJ smirked at her as he was giving her quite a strip show taking off his t-shirt.

"You naughty little werewolf."She giggled eyeing him watching the South African wrestler take off his t-shirt exposing his beautiful tanned muscles.

"You love me any way love."He smiled at her as he sat on the bed taking off his sneakers.

"Very true babe."She cooed crawling over to him to kiss him.

"Mmmmmm...back to where we started I see."He chuckled after breaking the kiss.

"Mmmhmmm...I want you to make love to me..."She said softly in his ear purring.

Taking off his jeans, he crawled in bed in bed to his girlfriend who layed there looking up into his eyes as if he were undressing her with them.

"Those have to come off beautiful."He told her softly about her shirt and bra.

"Help me with them then."She winked.

He let her sit up as he helped take her shirt off throwing it somewhere around the bed and took off her bra exposing her bare flesh to him as he dove in to kiss her neck leaving her panting and cradling his head as he teased her.

Charlotte felt him latch his tongue and mouth around her nipple as she whimpered at his sweet touch.

"Mmmmm sweetie..."She cried watching him the other nipple giving it another amount of teasing.

The brunette felt him tickle her with his beard and mustache as he kissed trails down to her washboard abs as she gasped at how gentle touches and caresses on her body.

His beautiful eyes sparkled with lust as he unhooked her pants and worked fast on her jeans and felt how wet she was for him as he stroked her with the palm of his hand.

"PJ..."She moaned as he palmed her wetness through her underwear causing her hips to buck off the bed.

"So beautiful and wet baba."He loved feeling how soaked she was.

He pulled the rest of her underwear down including her jeans throwing them off the bed and separated her legs with his left knee as his mouth went straight for her wetness tasting her as she whimpered as his mouth and tongue enclosed on her. Pants and whimpers were heard from her as she was brushing his hair with her fingernails.

She bucked her hips up off the bed as PJ held her down with one arm as he continued his delicious assault on her wet folds causing her to claw the sheets on the bed as his talented tongue tasted her sweetness.

"Peej..."Charlotte purred softly seeing stars in her eyes as she cradled his head as he was buried in between her legs.

"Babe...I'm gonna cum..."She cried as she felt the burning sensation in her belly that she was so close.

The South African wrestler knew she was so close as he flicked her clit and tasted her wet folds causing her to whimper and continuing his sweet torture on her.

A few minutes later a wave of release fell over the brunette's body as she released into PJ's sweet mouth.

Her breathing was hard and labored and her heart beating fast in her chest as PJ finished tasting her.

"Mmmmm...you taste so good beautiful."He said with a husky voice as he snaked up to meet with her soft lips letting her taste herself on him.

After breaking their kiss, it was Charlotte's turn to tease him as she had him sit on the bed examining his tight jeans as he groaned watching her take off his belt and unbutton his jeans to reveal he went commando for her.

"Just how I like it."She smirked as she took off his jeans and disposed off them.

She loved how big he was and so erect with precum already leaking from the crown of his cock.

He kneeled on the bed as she took his erection into her mouth gently stroking him and tasting him as he softly moaned while tangling his fingers through her hair while she bobbed her head back and forth taking him all in as her tongue lapped up his sweet hot seed that was leaking and lavishing his soft skin.

He arched his back and let out a small moan loving how Charlotte was working her mouth and tongue on his erect cock.

The South African felt he was going to lose control if he didn't get a chance to make love to her yet.

He pulled his girlfriend up as she pouted.

"Why did you stop babe?"She asked kissing the tip of his erection and he almost lost it from that sweet gentle touch.

"I wanna make love to you baba."He let her know as his voice was filled with lust.

"In the shower."She said softly teasing him.

"Sounds romantic..."He softly whispered causing her to shiver.

"Come on my beautiful queen."He laughed as he walked in the nude with her

carrying his girlfriend bridal style to the bathroom and put her down quickly as she started fondling him as her hands trailed down to his erection teasing him before they could make it the shower since she wanted him badly as much as he wanted her.

"You naughty girl, at this rate I'm going to lose it..."He growled sexily in her eat making her shiver at his soft African accent.

They got in the shower as he opened the hot steaming water letting the water pour on them as he slipped easily inside his girlfriend as she gasped at his size as he sat himself in her letting Charlotte get used to him before starting to thrust himself in her to get her in rhythm with him as he sped up his thrusts as she cried out in pleasure and whimpered throwing her head back .

"PJ..."Charlotte whimpered as she held onto the shower wall as he pounded in her from behind.

He grunted and gasped as his thrusts got faster as Charlotte matched him thrust for thrust while holding her hips in place.

"Peej, I'm gonna cum..."Charlotte whimpered.

"Cum for me baby..."He panted feeling her that she was so close as he pounded his cock furiously in her.

A few minutes later the young woman felt her walls clamp down on him milking him.

A few thrusts later PJ felt he was about to cum too and emptied his hot seed in her and relaxing his body back on the shower wall and stroking Charlotte's back gently.

He pulled himself out of his girlfriend gently as they shared a few kisses with each other before washing themselves before stepping out of the shower and changed for bed since the young couple were exhausted after their loving making session.

PJ spooned his girlfriend in his arms as she snuggled close to him.

"Good night angel. I love you."The South African man said kissing his girlfriend on the cheek and holding her close.

"Goodnight my handsome prince. I love you too."The brunette woman said above a whisper smiling when she felt her boyfriend kiss her temple before letting sleep consume them both.


	12. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 12

Blessing in Disguise

Chapter 12

The next morning Charlotte woke up to the bright sunshine filtering through her and PJ's room. She sleepily groaned and smiled a tiny smile when she reminisced the beautiful love making she and PJ had the previous night.

She felt two pairs of arms cradling her to see her boyfriend sleeping soundly next to her as he was facing her. She smiled seeing how cute he was just lying there next to her. He looked like an adorable little boy dreaming away. His crazy werewolf styled here was going everywhere causing her to giggle softly.

The brunette layed on her side to face her boyfriend and reached out to brush his wild crazy hair causing her lover to stir from his sleep.

"Hi..."He greeted with a cute cheeky smile at his girlfriend.

"Hey cutey. Did you have a nice sleep?"She greeted him with a soft kiss.

"Mmmmm...All I remember was us making love lastnight and me holding you."He said with a sleepy smile.

"You were wonderful and so gentle."She told him with a warm smile stroking his cheek gently while looking into his eyes.

"You were amazing too love."He complimented her as he eskimo kissed his girlfriend.

"I love you."She told him softly.

"I love you too sweetie."PJ said pulling his girlfriend close to him kissing her forehead.

"I just want to stay here all day and lie in your arms."She said not wanting to move from bed.

"I wish we didn't have too either."He pouted knowing they had to get up since he,Heath,and Stu had a signing in a few hours before the show.

"When do you and Dina leave to go back home to Chi-town?"He asked his girlfriend.

"The day after tomorrow so we can still make up for lost time and spend as much time together if you're not busy."She hoped they could spend more time with her man before she and Dina had to leave to go back home and back to work.

"I guess I'll have to wait and see if my schedule is not all filled up."PJ said loving being so content with his sweet lover as he traced her bare arm that was hanging out of the bedsheet.

"Since I don't have a signing yet till a few hours, what do you want to do today?"The South African high flyer asked his girlfriend.

"We can go downstairs and catch breakfast with the gang if they're up and maybe we can spend time together and just walk around the boardwalk now that it's a beautiful day out since we're out here in Jersey plus you don't have to show up at the arena till four for the show."She suggested to her boyfriend.

"Great idea babe."PJ liked her way of thinking and at least they could spend more time together before she left and he wouldn't be able to see her in another couple of weeks since he,Stu,and Heath would be really busy on the road.

The sweet couple got out of bed and showered together and got ready to have some free time to themselves.

Making their way downstairs hand in hand, they saw Heath sitting down at the table and Stu sitting across from the redhead and had his arm around Dina as he leaned in to kiss her and was playfully feeding her some fruits as she smiled at him.

Charlotte's mouth dropped and giggled. That little minx she thought to herself. She snatched up Stu and possibly slept with him the previous night and now they were a couple she assumed.

"PJ, are you seeing what I'm seeing babe?"The brunette smirked at her boyfriend.

"Looks like Dina kissing Stu...since when did that happen?"He asked his girlfriend as they seen the supposed couple being all cutesy with one another.

"Heck if I know sweetie. I want some dirt from a fellow redhead. Come on babe."She took his hand as he followed along.

"Hey you three."Charlotte greeted them.

"Hey Char, Hey PJ."The pretty redhead was the first to greet the couple as she was sitting beside Stu.

"Um...Dina, may I have a word with you?"Her best friend wanted the scoop wondering what was going on with the two.

"Um...yeah... sweetheart, I'll be right back."Dina hope Stu didn't mind.

"Go right ahead doll."Stu didn't mind as he and Dina were caught redhanded.

"BUSTED!"The young werewolf scolded the taller man with a pretend laugh and cough.

"So...you really slept with her?"PJ wanted the dibs from the Brit.

"Yeah so...We talked lastnight and found out we have a lot in common with each other, we told our feelings for one another, and enjoyed each others company and now we're officially a couple."The Brit explained to the South African man.

"So...what's with you and Stu?"Charlotte asked her best friend for some dirt as soon she found another table for them to sit at.

"We talked, spent time together, talked, and made love after confessing our feelings for one another. I really love him Char."Her best friend was honest with her how she felt for the big Brit.

"I can tell how he loves you when he kissed you."Charlotte was happy and supportive for her best friend.

"So...how is he in bed?"The brunette was intrigued.

"Perfect as can be."The redhead shrugged blushing.

"I just want to see you happy. I just hope he doesn't hurt you."Charlotte never liked seeing any of her friends hurt and if Stu hurt her best friend he was dead meat.

"I don't he ever will Now can I get back to my breakfast and boyfriend while you've had time with your boy toy?"Dina asked her friend.

"Sure."Charlotte nodded walking back with her best friend to their men.

"So...did you get some dirt from Stuart?"The brunette asked sitting next to her boyfriend.

"Yup they're official."PJ told her with a smile.

"I guess they're in love with each other. I just hope Stu doesn't end up hurting her or he's dead."She told him.

"Hey, I've known Stu for quite some time and I don't think he'd hurt her either."PJ was honest with his girlfriend.

"Yeah I guess you're right."She nodded.

"You wanna get breakfast?"The young South African stud asked.

"I'm not hungry of all of a sudden."Charlotte said not having any appetite.

"Are you okay babe?"PJ asked her concerned.

"I don't know...I'm just not hungry for some reason."Charlotte said shrugging not wanting to eat which was unusual for her.

"Sweetie, you okay?"Dina asked her best friend when she said she didn't want to eat.

"Yeah I'm fine. For some reason. I just don't want to eat."Charlotte reassured she was fine but for some reason she just didn't have an appetite all of a sudden to eat even though her stomach felt a little queasy at the thought of food.

"Babe, I think I'm gonna head back to our room. All of a sudden I don't feel so good."Charlotte felt lightheaded and wanted to go back upstairs to their room.

"Do you want me to help you?"PJ was concerned his girlfriend wasn't being herself which was weird.

"No...you hang out with the others...I think I just want to lie down..."She reassured him she was fine with a small smile.

"Honey, I'm not leaving you to go up by yourself, I'm going with you."Dina said feeling concerned for her best friend when she saw her best friend lay her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Dina, you stay with Stu and the guys. You don't have to go with me."Charlotte said she was fine that she was going up to lie down.

"Babe, something's wrong with Charlotte. I think I'm going up to follow make sure she's okay."Dina said to Stu concerned for her best friend hoping to get up to her best friend to follow her.

"Alright sweetie. I understand."Stu understood his girlfriend as she bent to kiss him.

"Di, please make sure my girl is okay."PJ requested from her taking her hand before she left.

"I'll do my best Peej."She promised grabbing her purse and went up to check on her best friend.

Making her way up to the elevator, she walked to Charlotte and PJ's room to see the entrance way was half way open to their room and wondered why her best friend would leave it open.

A confused Dina went in and knocked loudly.

"Charlotte?"The redhead called out to her best friend but got no answer which concerned her.

Opening the door, she walked in and looked around and saw the bathroom light on and heard wretching noises.

"Char?"The redhead said calling her name out as she walked in to investigate the bathroom to see her best friend hovered over the toilet sick to her stomach.

Her best friend rushed over to her and held her hair back and rubbed her back.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"The redhead asked her best friend who felt really awful.

The brunette didn't answer when she puked up whatever was in her stomach that made it feel so upset.

"It's okay honey...just let it all out."The redhead sat by her side rubbing her back gently.

Once the brunette thought she finished puking, another round of throwing up came up as she sat there feeling so weak and tired.

Dina felt so bad watching her best friend feel sick to her stomach as she layed back on the tiled wall after she flushed the toilet trying to catch her breath.

"Sweetie, you okay?"The redhead asked brushing her best friend's hair back.

The brunette shook her head feeling so dizzy as if the room was spinning around her that it made her want to go back to the toilet and vomit all over again which she did.

Once Charlotte was done throwing up, she rested her head back on the wall as Dina grabbed a washcloth from the sink and rinsed it out and put it over Charlotte's head.

"It's okay sweetie."Her best friend consoled her as the brunette gave out a small smile.

A few minutes later Dina heard voices coming near the door when she heard the familiar voices of Stu and PJ enter the room.

"Dina, Charlotte...why is the door opened?"PJ asked when he saw the door opened and heard noises in the bathroom.

"In here Peej!"Dina called out to the South flyer.

"They're in here."He spoke to Stu knowing he had brought him along.

PJ came in when he seen Dina tending to Charlotte who looked very pale and sick.

"What happened?"The South African flyer asked Dina when he seen her tending to his girlfriend.

"I don't know...she was throwing up when I came to check on her."Dina wasn't so sure herself.

"Babe, you okay?"PJ asked rubbing his girlfriend's back.

"My stomach hurts really bad..."Charlotte told him with a weak tone putting her arms around her stomach.

"Do you wanna lie down?"He asked her softly as she nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her bridal style in his arms as Dina helped clean up.

"Is everything okay?"Stu asked when PJ emerged out of the bathroom with his sick girlfriend in his arms.

"Char's not feeling all that well...probably needs some rest."PJ guessed his girlfriend maybe had a stomach virus or something that made her ill as he lied her down.

After Dina cleaned up in the bathroom, she came out and saw PJ tucking in Charlotte.

"Sweetie, do you want me and Stu to run out to the store and get you anything?"Her redheaded friend asked concerned for her.

"Dina, you did so much already for me. I'll be okay...I just need some rest. PJ's here and will take care of me."Her tired and weak friend smiled a small smile in her friends direction.

"Peej, what about your signing and the show tonight...Char is sick..."Dina knew the boys were busy and Charlotte was also on her mind now that she didn't feel well.

"Dina, you shouldn't have to go out of your way to stay with me and neither does PJ. I can stay here and rest up if I need too plus you need to go out and be with your boyfriend and have fun."The brunette said from the bed knowing her friend wanted to stay and have fun with her man after the show and would feel bad that she'd be stuck with her in the room if she didn't go out and have fun.

"Sweetie, I care about you and your health. You're my best friend and of course I would look out for you any time. Listen, I'll call you after the show tonight and check on you when PJ and the guys get done tonight."Dina told her as she went over to kiss her best friend's forehead.

"Okay. Thanks Dina. I love you."The brunette smiled weakly at her best friend.

"I love you too bestie." Charlotte was grateful to have Dina in her life.

"Honey, are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?"PJ was afraid to leave her by herself.

"Sweetie, I'll be fine plus I'm just gonna be sitting here in bed to see if I feel better. I promise to catch your match tonight on tv."The brunette swore to her boyfriend clutching his hand.

"Alright. If you need me, call me okay."He let her know giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise."She promised him with a sweet smile.

"Feel better soon doll."Stu told Charlotte as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"Thanks Stewy."She smiled up at the friendly Englishman.

During that afternoon the guys had to do what they had to do and get ready to go out and head out to wherever their signings were while Dina was out and about getting ready for the day without Charlotte to head to the tapings with PJ,Heath,and Stu and they checked on Charlotte every few hours just to see how she was.

Meanwhile Charlotte stayed at PJ's room resting contently sleeping just until she felt better again. PJ had left her some stuff left overs that they had eaten the night before just in case she got hungry and told her to order anything she wanted if she wanted something else.

2 hours after PJ got back from work, he made his way to his and Charlotte's room.

When entering the room, all he heard was quietness in the room then spotted Charlotte sleeping peacefully in bed.

He smiled sweetly at his beautiful angelic girlfriend.

The South African quietly grabbed some stuff that way he could get a quick shower before snuggling with his girl.

When the South African was done with his shower, he put his stuff in the laundry bag before putting it on top of his luggage bag. He walked over to the side of the bed careful not to wake his sleeping lover before wrapping his strong arms snuggling her into the warmth of his skin and kissing her forehead before drifting off.


	13. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 13

Blessing in Disguise

Chapter 13

A week later Charlotte was still sick and throwing up when she got home and hadn't been feeling too well. PJ was mostly concerned for his girlfriend when he knew she wasn't feeling well. He felt bad he couldn't be there for her when he was so far away and always on the road.

He hoped for her to see a doctor whenever she could to find out what could be wrong with her

Dina suspected something when she saw Charlotte throw up in the morning and decided to look up online for some symptoms along with lightheadedness hoping she was right. Maybe her best friend could've been pregnant.

The redhead got up from her bed to go to Charlotte's room to go check on her and didn't see her resting in bed and heard noises from the bathroom.

"Char, you okay sweetie?"Dina asked her concerned knocking on the door.

Not getting an answer, she went in to see her best friend hovered over the toilet again throwing up violently sick to her stomach. The redhead walked over and brushed her best friend's hair back gently.

"Charlotte, could you be pregnant?"Her best friend was straight forward with her knowing her best friend was sick to her stomach.

Charlotte looked at her best friend with wide eyes. She knew she was on the pill and must of failed on her and forgot she missed her period plus she and PJ had been going at it like rabbits as of late without using protection.

Being pregnant was last on the brunette's mind and now she was pregnant with PJ's baby. She just had to find out by taking a test.

After feeling sick to her stomach, she flushed the toilet and rinsed out her mouth.

"Dina, will you go with me to the store to get a pregnancy test?"Charlotte asked her best friend softly.

"Honey of course. I wouldn't leave my best friend hangin'." Dina squeezed her best friend's hand as they went out to the store to get at least 3 pregnancy tests.

After they went to the store for what Charlotte needed, They went back home that way Charlotte could take the test.

Once she took the tests, she sat on the toilet waiting for her fate to be sealed and she would have to tell PJ. She was a little scared though to tell him now that he was still so young and his career was sky rocketing she wasn't sure how he would feel having a baby right now.

When the timer went off, she stood up and walked over to the counter to look at the tests and there were two lines each of the separate tests. She was pregnant.

"Honey, are you okay in there?"Dina asked knocking softly on the door wondering what was taking Charlotte so long.

The brunette sniffled as tears came to her eyes when she found out she was pregnant with PJ's baby that's why she had been.

"Char..."Dina called out to her best friend as Charlotte heard her best friend's voice and opened the door.

"What does it say?"The pretty redhead asked.

"I'm pregnant."Charlotte told her crying.

"I don't know how I'm gonna tell PJ..."The brunette sobbed in her best friend's arms.

"You'll have to tell him sweetie. You can't hide this from him once you start showing."Dina spoke to her softly hugging her and telling Charlotte it was going to be okay.

"I know. That's what I'm scared of...what if doesn't want the baby?"Her scared friend asked her.

"Then I'll help you raise him or her if PJ doesn't want to father the baby. I'm here every step of the way girl and I'm not letting you do this alone."Her best friend gave her a supportive squeeze of her hand.

"Thanks Dina. I love you."Charlotte told the redhead giving her a hug.

"I love you too sweetie."The redhead said with a smile.

"So when are you planning on telling PJ?"Dina asked her best friend.

"Maybe tonight since he and the boys have a house show today."Charlotte guessed if it was the right time to tell him what was going on and she didn't want to hide their child from him.

"Good. He deserves to know."Her best friend was glad she was going to tell the South African man.

"I guess I'll have to make an appointment with a doctor tomorrow to confirm the pregnancy."Charlotte sighed as she wiped away her tears.

"You do that. How about right now you and I just have a girl's night and hang out and watch a movie just until you feel you're ready to tell PJ?"Dina suggested wrapping an arm around her best friend.

"Sounds good to me."The brunette agreed with a small smile as she threw away the tests in the garbage and washed her hands before going out with Dina to the living room to just hang out and get her nerves under control that way she could tell PJ about the baby.

3 hours later Charlotte knew PJ and the guys would be finishing up their matches and heading to the hotel so hopefully it was a good time to call him.

She nervously picked up her cellphone to call him hoping he'd pick up.

**SouthAfricanPrince: **_Hello_

**PJsBeautifulQueen: **_Hey babe. How was your match?_

**SouthAfricanPrince: **_It was pretty brutal and hilacious other than that it was fun. How's my gorgeous queen doing? I miss you._

**PJsBeautifulQueen: **_I miss you too and glad everything went pretty smoothly._

**SouthAfricanPrince: **_You sound different. Are you okay babe?_

**PjsBeautifulQueen: **_Yeah I'm okay...Peej, do you really love me?_

**SouthAfricanPrince: **_Baby, of course I love you and only you. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?_

**PjsBeautifulQueen: **_No...Not at all love. Peej, promise me you won't get mad at what I'm about to tell you._

**SouthAfricanPrince: **_I promise honey. You mean more to me than anything in this world._

**PJsBeautifulQueen: **_Gosh Peej, I don't know how to tell you this easily..._

**SouthAfricanPrince: **_Baby,why are you crying? What's wrong sweetie?_

**PjsBeautifulQueen: **_I...PJ...Baby, I'm pregnant..._

**SouthAfricanPrince: **_…..._

**PjsBeautifulQueen: **_Baby, please say something..._

**SouthAfricanPrince: **_Is it mine?_

**PjsBeautifulQueen: **_PJ, I love you and only you. You've been the only one I've been with. I took three tests earlier and they came out all positive. I'm so scared to do this alone Peej...I don't know even if you want this baby...you don't have to be it's father but you could see her or him when the baby is born. Dina is helping me to help me raise the baby if you can't be here._

**SouthAfricanPrince: **_Baby, you don't have to do it alone. I love you too much to let you go now. I'll help you raise the baby and you can move in with me that way we could be a family. I love you Charlotte. I want you and the baby with me. I would do anything to help you raise our little one. _

**PjsBeautifulQueen **_Honey, what about my job here in Chicago? I just can't suddenly up and leave._

**SouthAfricanPrince: **_We can get you a new job here in Tampa that way I can see you when I'm off the road and we can transfer all your papers here. I know it seems so sudden baby but with this news I really love you and just want you and the baby to move in with me. You won't have to worry about expenses and stuff. I'll pay for everything babe. I'll also make sure to take care of you of both of you. _

**PjsBeautifulQueen: **_Baby,do you really love me and the baby if you want me to move in with you?_

**SouthAfricanPrince: **_Babe, of course I love you and only you. You're my one and only. I know it seems sudden with this news of you being pregnant but I'll do anything to help you with our unborn baby. I know it'll take some time getting used too but I think I'll love the idea of being a dad._

**SouthAfricanPrince: **_So will you move in with me, please baby...I love you..._

**PjsBeautifulQueen: **_Okay okay...I'll move in with you and I hate to hear a grown man beg. I love you too sweetheart. Promise you won't hurt me and the baby._

**SouthAfricanPrince: **_I would never think that babe. You're my woman now and the mother of my child. _

**PjsBeautifulQueen: **_Good. Now when do you want me to move in with you?_

**SouthAfricanPrince: **_What about you give me a two to three weeks notice if you're ready and we can have everything ready and I'll pick you up from the airport. _

**PjsBeautifulQueen: **_Sounds good. I love you sweetie._

**SouthAfricanPrince: **_I love you too beautiful and our baby too._

**PjsBeautifulQueen: **_I wish you could be with me holding me in your arms. I miss your warmth in our bed._

**SouthAfricanPrince: **_I miss you too babe and promise we'll be with each other soon._

**PjsBeautifulQueen: **_I think I'm gonna head off to bed babe and lie down._

**SouthAfricanPrince: **_Are you okay beautiful?_

**PjsBeautifulQueen: **_I just feel a little dizzy that's all. I just need some rest._

**SouthAfricanPrince: **_I'm gonna let you go hon since I know you're not feeling well. Get some sleep baby._

**PjsBeautifulQueen: **_I'll try..._

**SouthAfricanPrince: **_I love you babe and I'll try to call tomorrow to check on you._

**PjsBeautifulQueen: **_Okay. Love you too._

After the sweet couple talked, Charlotte decided to just go lie down and close her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.


	14. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 14

Blessing in Disguise

Chapter 14

2 weeks later Charlotte called PJ and told him she was willing to move with him to Tampa and Dina gave her blessings to her to move in with him after they talked about what PJ had told her when they mentioned about the baby.

It was the right thing to do that way they were close to one another and they could raise the baby at home together.

That afternoon Charlotte was packing some last minute stuff from her room and putting some stuff in boxes that way she could have them shipped to PJ's house by the time she got there.

After she packed as many clothes and stuff into her luggages, she made sure she had all her flight info and everything to Tampa when PJ was going to come pick her up.

"I'm gonna miss you."Dina said to Charlotte as she made her presence known sniffling seeing her friend packing.

"Hey, we'll see each other again okay. Don't cry or you'll make me start. I'm sure when you're with Stu when he comes up here to see you, we could hang out like usual again."Charlotte said walking up to Dina and squeezed both her hands.

"I know. This is the first time we've been apart since Casey left and now you're leaving me for your sexy boyfriend who knocked you up. You're so lucky you two will have such a gorgeous baby. You take care okay and remember to e-mail me everyday."The redhead reminded her best friend.

"You know I will."Charlotte promised with a smile.

"Promise to call me when you land in Tampa."Dina told her.

"I will."The brunette smiled at the pretty redhead as they hugged.

Once Charlotte left the apartment, The two best friends hugged one last time before the van came to pick her up to take her to he Chicago Airport to get to Tampa.

Charlotte was so excited to go home to see her boyfriend and make plans for her and their baby what they would name him or her and what they could do once after the baby was born.

She put her hand to her still flat stomach where their baby was growing in her.

Once she got to the airport, the driver helped her with her bags that she was able to hold.

As she got in the building, she made her way to check in her bags, got x-rayed before passing through her terminal.

She gathered only her purse which she had and would pick up her bags by the time she got to Tampa where she would meet PJ.

Getting to the terminal, she decided to call PJ just to make plans in advance to make sure he was going to get her.

**SouthAfricanPrince: **Hey doll

**PjsBeautifulQueen: **_Hey honey. I'm at the terminal at Chi-Town and was wondering if you're still coming to get me._

**SouthAfricanPrince: **_I surely will babe. What time do you fly in because I need all the details that way I can find you. Heath is coming with me I hope you don't mind since I really don't know my way around the place and he will be my navigator for the trip._

Charlotte looked down at her ticket stub and took it out of her purse telling PJ to write down all the information correctly letting him know what time she'd land, where the terminal would be where they would meet after she got her luggages and bags, and what colored clothes she would be wearing that way he could identify her.

"Okay babe, you got everything?"The pretty brunette asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah thanks baby. Hope to see you in a two to three hours."The South African was looking forward to seeing his girlfriend and mother of their unborn child.

"See you soon. I love you."Charlotte told him.

"I love you sweetheart."PJ said sweetly as the young couple hung up while Charlotte put her phone away while waiting to board.

As soon as Charlotte's flight was called, she gave her ticket stub and got through the plane terminal.

3 hours after the flight, Charlotte was glad she finally landed and hoped to find PJ and Heath as they promised to pick her up.

She smiled really big when she saw a sign with her name on it and saw her two favorite men in the world world PJ and Heath standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Baby!"Charlotte giggled going up to greet her boyfriend.

"Hey there's my girl!"The South African chuckled as he came up to greet her with a sweet soft kiss.

"I missed you."She softly said as she looked into his gorgeous green eyes and stroked his cheek.

"I missed you too sweetheart. How's our baby?"He asked as he caressed her soft stomach with his right thumb.

"Healthy as could be. I haven't made an appointment yet seeing as I just got here so hopefully in a few days I could find out once all my papers have been faxed."She told him.

"Don't worry about anything baby. As soon as we get everything settled, everything should be fine."PJ reassured her with a gentle smile as he linked his hand with her's.

"Okay. Have my stuff that I shipped arrived yet at the house?"She aske since she had some boxes full of her stuff she wanted moved into their apartment complex.

"Yes they did love. A few hours ago so you don't have to worry and Stu is gonna arrange everything up in our room."The South African high flier seemed like he had everything arranged according to plan.

"Hey, don't I get a hello hug?"The One man rock band playfully pouted at pregnant girl.

"Hey there rock band. How are you?"Charlotte asked as she hugged him hello as he enveloped the girl in a hug.

"Pretty good. I heard PJ knocked you up and now you're gonna be a momma."He smiled knowing how happy he was for her and PJ.

"Yes it's true red. I took three tests and they came out positive so we're gonna have ourselves a baby."She giggled telling him as she had her hand on her still flat stomach though it was just a tiny bump but not really too visible yet.

"Any way...I still have to get my luggages and bags downstairs in the luggage carousel before we plan what to do afterwards if you boys haven't eaten yet because I think I'm starving."The pretty expectant mom told them.

"We'll go with you plus now that you're pregnant with our little one, I wouldn't want you to be carrying anything heavy."PJ precautioned her since he knew maybe some of her bags had to be heavy.

"Don't worry babe, they're not that heavy plus they're just my clothes,makeup,and other stuff I'll need once I move in with you guys so it shouldn't be too bad to carry them unless you and Heath want too."She didn't mind the two strong men carrying her things for her as they went downstairs to the luggage carousel to grab her bags and luggages full of clothes and stuff since it was really warm in Tampa and she just wanted to be prepared.

"Do you want to eat any fast food or at home while we're at it because I know you and baby have to hungry."Charlotte's beau asked if she was hungry.

"Well...we could always order something from the drive thru at any restaurant of your choosing then eat it on the way home."The pretty brunette stated.

"Sounds good."Her boyfriend nodded at her suggestion as they saw a Perkins and decided to order some food from there that way they could just eat in the car on the way home plus he and Heath didn't want to be bombarded by fans and wanted to get Charlotte home that way they could get settled.

"Have you had morning sickness at all love?"The Cape Town man asked her.

"A few days ago during the morning and afternoon but it's not as bad lately since then."She reassured she was fine and her morning sickness had not been worse than the previous days which she was thankful for and happy she was able to keep her food down at least without having to puke it back up.

Once the trio got out of the car, they discarded their eaten food in the trashcan that was outside the house while Heath and PJ helped Charlotte with her bags and luggages before locking the car up in the garage making their way inside the house.

If you two lovebirds need anything, just call. I'm going out with Steph. I'll see you guys in a few hours."The redheaded reminded them both.

"Will do. Thank you Heath."Charlotte thanked him and walked over to hug him.

"No problem hon. You and PJ spend time together. I'm gonna go see Steph for a few hours and should be back for dinner time and Stu should be home in a a couple of hours since I know he must be out."The redhead explained that he was gonna hang with his girl that way she and PJ could get settled.

"You take care out there on the road okay."The brunette said to the Smackdown wrestler hugging him close.

"You know it."He smiled kissing her cheek.

"Peej, I'm heading out so take care of our girl will you?"The redhead trusted his best friend patting his back.

"You know I will. Be safe out there man."His best friend also told him watching Heath put on his hat and sunglasses before grabbing his keys to see his girlfriend.

"You kids behave now."The redhead let them know as they nodded watching him leave in his car.

After Heath left, Charlotte and PJ were the only one's left at home.

"Baby,where is our room supposed to be?"The young woman asked her beau.

"Down the hall on the left sweetie is where you're staying with me and if you need the bathroom, it's connected through my room."The South African hoped she would be settled as he walked her through his room which was very neat and tidy which was surprised. She would've though her boyfriend would've lived like a frat boy but boy was she wrong. He was a neat freak like she was and everything was spotless.

His room was pretty big for what it was with a simple queen bed in the middle of the room, a few pictures here and there scattered on his drawers and walls, he had very nice auburn colors for his room which gave it a warm homey feeling. He had a vanilla scented candle lit low which he just started up to make the room smell good which Charlotte loved the aroma of his room. His room had a big walk in closet and knew some of her stuff had been in there which Stu promised he would put away for her once it was shipped. A small medium wooden desk set up against the wall with his laptop and every one of his gadgets and electronics neatly spread out with a small boombox by his laptop.

"Make yourself at home hon."PJ smiled as she took in every feature of the room knowing his home was now theirs.

"Baby, who knew you were such a neat freak?"Charlotte told him with a giggle as he put her bags by his desk as she walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"I try."He chuckled as he softly kissed her nose.

"Can you believe we're going to be parents in a few months?"She asked him softly as they stood together in the middle of the room.

"It still doesn't feel real to me but it's so awesome that we created a little miracle from our love. I'm sure I'll adjust to being a dad."He smiled happily knowing he was going to be a father and hoped he'd make a great one.

"You'll make one heck of a wonderful daddy."She smiled kissing him sweetly.

"You're going to be one heck of a beautiful mommy."He softly said against her lips with a smile stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Babe, will you still love me when I'm fat?"She asked him honestly.

"Babe, I'll always love you and you won't be fat. Just carrying our beautiful bundle of joy."He felt the need to be honest with her because he loved her.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you. You're always so honest and know what to say."She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"That's because I love you beautiful."PJ smiled against her neck and kissed her skin with his soft lips causing her to shiver.

"I'm happy you're here and you're here with me."He couldn't be any happier to have his girlfriend and the other of their child living with him,Heath,and Stu just until PJ found himself the right house that he wanted to live in and raise their family.

"I am too babe."She agreed snuggling against his frame.

"I'm tired."She giggled feeling the effects of jetlag.

"I could carry you to bed."Her sweetheart chuckled picking her up bridal style and cradled her against his chest while she had her arms around him.

"You're such the romantic type babe."The brunette giggled as he walked over to his bed and laid her down gently on the mattress as he was on top.

"You know, you're so beautiful when you're on the bottom."He laughed his cute little laugh showing off his beautiful pearly whites to her looking down at her beautiful frame on his bed.

You're so cheesy but so cute."She laughed as he showed off his cute dimples that she adored so much.

They stared at each other for a few minutes till the Smackdown wrestler leaned down to kiss her fully on her lips.

"Isn't this how we started our baby in the first place?"She said against his lips with a small smile cupping his chin.

"Mmmmhmmm."He mumbled cutely as he leaned in to kiss her again savoring her taste.

As they shared a passionate kiss, she could feel his hardness against her stomach knowing he wanted her.

"Gosh hon, I just wanna make love to you and hold you in my arms."The Cape town Were wolf gasped after their romantic kiss.

"Then why don't you?"She asked as her eyes were so full of love and lust filled.

"I don't wanna hurt you and our baby."He would feel bad if he hurt her and the baby.

"You won't. Just be gentle babe."She reassured her boyfriend as he nodded with a smile knowing she could trust him.

Their clothes ended up on the floor as PJ made sweet love to her and like he promised he was slow and gentle with her until they both came down from their climax and held each other in peaceful silence.

"I love you Paul Lloyd Jr."Charlotte said softly snuggling onto his chest and putting her hand on his beating heart.

"I love you so much Char."He smiled at her kissing her forehead and pulling her close to him as the young couple fell into a peaceful slumber.


	15. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 15

Blessing in Disguise

Chapter 15

The next day Charlotte awoke in her boyfriend's arms after a really well needed rest. She smiled at his perfect peaceful face as she snuggled close to him causing the young South African to awaken from his deep slumber.

"Hi."He greeted his girlfriend sleepily.

"Hi babe."She giggled her sleepy boyfriend.

"I didn't wake you did I?"She asked him.

"A little bit but I feel better when you're here in my arms."The South African said in his sleepy cute tone.

"I feel better being in your arms too."She smiled as she looked into his eyes that held the love he had for her.

"Did we make love lastnight?"He asked trying to reminisce the wonderful moment they had previously.

"Mmmhmmm...you were wonderful and made me feel so safe."She told him sweetly as she ran her fingers through his werewolf styled hair.

"I'm glad I make you feel that way princess."Her boyfriend let her know as he kissed her forehead softly.

"I still can't believe we're having a baby."She giggled putting her hand to her still flat but small visible stomach.

"I can't wait either love. You're going to make one heck of a great mom."Justin complimented his girlfriend.

"You're going to make a great daddy as well."She promised him as she was snuggled in his arms.

"I hope we have a girl. I want her to look beautiful just like you."He told her honestly how he felt.

"Awwww sweetie. That is so sweet of you to say."She blushed at how sweet his compliment was.

"If the baby is a boy, then I hope he gets your good looks."Charlotte teased her boyfriend.

"I'm sure he'll look like me too plus I'm sure he'll have most of your cute features too."He told her with his cute dimpled smile as he caressed her cheek softly.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"She giggled as she leaned in to kiss him lovingly.

"Hmmmm...not lately but I think I can tell."The South African chuckled in between her lips.

"So do you want to do anything today?"Charlotte asked her boyfriend if he had any plans.

"I wish we could stay in bed all day but what about we get ready and go out to dinner, just the two of us?"The high flying sensation asked his girlfriend.

"That sounds romantic."She said with a smile.

The sweet couple took a shower together and decided to go out on their romantic date.


	16. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 16

Blessing in Disguise

Chapter 16

The next morning Charlotte woke up when the sun was shining in her eyes bright and early. She sighed softly getting up and smiled when she felt PJ's arms around her waist when she seen both of them were laying in bed with just the sheets over their naked bodies after making love again after their date which was really romantic dinner date just for the two of them.

After their date, they got home and ended back in his bed where they made love till they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

She smiled tracing his delicate soft face which caused the young South African to moan sleepily as he slowly opened his green eyes to meet with his girlfriend.

"Mmmm...Mornin'."He greeted her with a sleepy smile and leaning in to kiss her good morning.

"Morning PJ."Charlotte greeted her hubby after breaking their tender kiss.

"Good morning babe."The South African greeted her as he laid a soft kiss on her forehead.

"How did you sleep?"She asked while running her fingers through his werewolf styled hair.

"Pretty good and yourself?"He asked snuggling her close to him.

"Like a baby."She said as she cuddled close to him.

"Good."He said with a smile looking down at his girlfriend.

"So..I guess we ended back up here after our date?"He chuckled softly holding the love of his life in his arms.

"Mmmhmmm...You could say that and ended up making love again."She told him as she softly kissed his chin.

"My mind is a bit hazy but I think I could remember it."He smirked at how wonderful Charlotte felt as he was inside her and made her feel so loved and safe.

"How's our baby?"He asked stroking her stomach with his hand.

"Pretty good as usual."She reassured him loving the warmth of his fingers on her stomach.

"Good."He smiled knowing their baby was happy and healthy.

"I'm gonna check in with the last doctor tomorrow and see if they faxed in my stuff to get a possible appointment just to make sure our baby is healthy."The brunette said smiling thinking of her and the baby.

"Good idea baby."The South African told her with a warm smile glad to know she was thinking of her health including their unborn baby.

"Do you have any plans today?"Charlotte asked her boyfriend if he had any plans with the guys to do anything.

"Nope. I have two wonderful days off to spend with my beautiful girlfriend and I have you all to myself."PJ told her with a smile as he kissed her forehead happy he could spend more time with her.

"I like the sound of that."She giggled as she snuggled into his warm embrace as he pulled her close to him.

"I like it too."He agreed as he let her rest with him on their bed and wrapped one bicep around her waist before kissing her neck gently.

"I love you PJ."Charlotte softly said to him.

"I love you too angel."The African high flier let her know how he felt about her before the couple fell into a peaceful slumber.


	17. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 17

Blessing in Disguise

Chapter 17

That afternoon Charlotte woke up since she felt like she needed to get out of bed and wanted a hot relaxing shower.

Slowly getting out of PJ's arms, she made her way to the bathroom with a black tanktop and red pajama bottoms.

She set her stuff off to the side placing them on the clean counter top and stepped into the shower turning on the warm water letting it relax her as she sighed softly feeling so much better.

The pretty brunette rinsed her face with the warm water before grabbing the shampoo opening it to pour a little bit on her hand to put in her hair.

A few minutes, the handsome South African woke up to a cold spot on the bed. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw Charlotte was nowhere to be found when he heard the shower go off in the bathroom.

He slowly threw the blankets off his naked body and made his way to the bathroom and smirked to himself watching her beautiful silhouette through the glass shower. She was so beautiful from head to toe and he couldn't help but stare at how lucky he was to have her.

Slowly he walked in the shower and made his presence known by kissing her soft skin of her neck softly.

While Charlotte was showering, she felt two familiar arms snake around her waist and felt a soft kiss causing her to purr softly.

"Hi beautiful."PJ greeted his lady love.

"Hey you."She smiled softly even though he couldn't see it from behind but knew her smile was there etched on her beautiful face.

"You looked so relaxed."He noticed how relaxed she looked this afternoon.

"I feel better when you're here with me."She told as she turned to meet him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Awwww honey, you're so cute."He softly chuckled as he softly caressed her face with his thumb.

The sweet couple stood in silence in the shower just enjoying each others company until PJ pulled his girlfriend in in a passionate kiss causing her to sigh softly into his mouth letting his tongue enter her as their mouths fought for dominance.

After breaking the kiss, their breaths were fast and labored and their lips swollen from the passionate embrace.

Looking into his bright green eyes, Charlotte could immediately tell her boyfriend's eyes lusted over wanting her.

He slowly crept his mouth to her most intimate places placing butterfly kisses to her shoulder blades, her soft spot on her neck which made her purr like a kitten knowing that spot too well, he placed a soft peck back up to her lips and leaned down to kiss her breasts as the brunette softly moaned at his sweet touch.

"PJ..."Charlotte softly whispered as he latched his mouth to her left nipple and switched to the other one like he did the left.

"Gosh baby..."She whimpered softly loving his teasing.

As he was making love to her, she could feel his hardness against her stomach knowing he wanted her.

She watched as his eyes turned into a dark sexual haze as she felt his kisses lower to her small yet visible pregnant stomach and made his way down to her most intimate spot as she cried out softly as he was tasting her.

"Mmmmm...You're so wet hon."He mumbled softly feeling how wet she was for him.

"Peej..."Charlotte cried out as she ran her fingers through his wet and wild hair while his mouth and tongue worked on her.

The brunette squeaked when she felt a finger enter her and took a sharp breath latching her hands into his hair and cried out when another finger invaded her. She looked down to see her boyfriend was pounding his fingers in her before her head thrashed back from the pleasure he was giving her.

"Baby, I wanna cum."She panted knowing she was so close.

"Cum for me baby love."The high flier told her as he kept up his thrusts knowing she was on the brink of orgasm.

A few minutes later he felt her walls tighten and her sweet juices flow into his fingers tasting her.

After Charlotte came, the South African let her rest and let her breathing slow down.

"Open your mouth baby, I want you to taste yourself."PJ commanded in a soft husky voice bringing up his fingers to her mouth as she did so sucking his fingers tasting herself on him as he softly moaned at the contact of her mouth teasing him.

"My turn to play."She giggled softly wanting him as much as he wanted her.

"Uh uh uh...I'm not done with you yet baby. There's still more I want to do with you."The high flier smirked at her still wanting to make love to her till he came inside her.

"By all means, just make love to me PJ."She told him knowing he really wanted her.

"If I hurt you, just let me know babe and we'll stop."He said in a soft tone letting her know he was going to be gentle with her.

"Okay."She obeyed him

"Hold on to the shower wall."Her boyfriend and lover instructed her as she nodded as he stroked himself until he was ready to impale himself deep inside her.

Like he promised, he was trying his best to be gentle and slow as his manhood entered her as she panted softly at his invasion feeling him inside her letting her get used to his huge size plus he didn't want to hurt their baby as well.

"You okay love?"Her lover asked her.

"I'm okay babe."She reassured that she was okay as he slowly pumped in her as she cried out in pleasure loving the feeling of him inside her. She loved the intimacy they had and trusted PJ every time they made love. It felt like it was just the two of them and nothing else mattered.

"Faster babe!"She told him needing him as he did what he was told gritting his teeth pounding his cock deep within her as the hot water pounded on them.

Charlotte met her boyfriend thrust for thrust rotating her hips against him as he thrusted deeper in her.

"Love, I'm gonna cum..."The pretty brunette cried out softly.

"Cum for me angel."He breathed out knowing she was so close again as he furiously pounded in her.

She felt her walls tighten against his manhood milking him as he thrusted faster in her knowing he was gonna cum too as he was near the edge.

A few minutes later PJ relaxed as he felt hot spurts of his hot seed enter his girlfriend's body making sure every last drop was inside her before pulling out of her gently and kissed her left shoulder blade as they came down from their ultimate high.

The brunette smirked as she turned around and kneeled down at his level taking his cock into her mouth licking him clean as the high flier panted as her mouth teased him.

"Char..."The South African whispered in a soft pant curling his slender fingers into her curls watching her mouth take his cock thrusting in and out of her. He knew she was driving him insane as her skilled tongue worked on him.

She kissed the tip of his cock before her tongue swirled at the head of the swollen tip pleasuring him as he did her previously.

"Love..."He whispered in his soft African accent with his eyes closed letting her mouth pleasure and make love to him.

She bobbed her head up and down his large length taking him all in as she hummed against him softly loving the taste of her lover.

"Oh honey...I'm gonna..."The Smackdown wrestler knew he wanted to cum again as Charlotte continued to tease and pleasure him.

The pretty brunette knew her lover was on the edge of orgasm feeling his hot seed enter her mouth as she tasted him and licked him clean of his hot seed.

"You taste so good babe."She softly spoke kissing the tip of his manhood.

He smiled as he petted her curly locks softly catching his breath after the teasing and pleasuring she gave him.

After making love, PJ grabbed a towel for himself and for her and wrapped his girlfriend in the warmth of the towel before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Love you."He told her cupping her cheek and stroking it with his thumb while looking into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you too Paul Lloyd Jr."His girlfriend told him with a sweet smile as she pecked him softly.

"What shall we do today since we have off from work?"He asked her as she grabbed another towel to dry her curly locks.

"Whatever you want to do babe. It's up too you wolf boy."She said in a soft tone winking at him.

"Hmmmm...I don't want to leave this house and continue to ravage you. You really don't know what you do to me baby. You drive me crazy."PJ cornered his girlfriend and walked up to her letting her feel how hard he was still for her and wanted her all to himself the rest of the day.

"PJ, you naughty little werewolf."His girlfriend giggled as he felt him slip her towel off her letting it fall to the floor.

Charlotte's body started to respond to his hot and intimate touches as she panted against hm.

"Sit on the counter honey."He ordered her in his deep husky voice.

Charlotte whimpered just at his South African voice and became so wet from his voice alone as he put her up on the counter.

She gasped softly feeling her lover's tongue lap at her as her hips bucked up from the pleasure as his one bicep held her down as she gave him more access to her. The brunette gave a little squeak feeling him lick at her swollen bundle of nerves before going back to her wet center.

"PJ..."Charlotte moaned as she laced her left hand with his as he continued his delicious assault on her.

The young woman whimpered at her boyfriend's tongue working in and out of her.

"Baby, I want to cum..."She cried out softly.

"Cum for me angel."He let out a throaty moan against her knowing she was going to cum any minute.

A few seconds later Charlotte let go as her body drained her of her sweet juices that flowed into her lover's mouth catching her essence.

"Mmmmmm."The South African moaned lapping her sweet juices cleaning her off as she rubbed his wild hair with her nails letting her breathing calm down from her ultimate high.

Next came off his towel and standing at attention was his cock that dripped with precum as he rubbed himself.

Charlotte watched her boyfriend with dark hooded eyes after rubbing himself before placing himself deep into her walls watching his manhood disappear and reappear in her.

"Baby!"She squeaked as he quickly thrusted in her as he pulled her close to him matching her thrust for thrust.

She pouted feeling him pull out of her wanting him back inside her. He pulled her off the counter.

"Hold on tight love."Her lover instructed her to brace the counter as he entered her from behind making her moan softly against him as he did too while pumping himself in and out of her fast and furiously.

She watched as he let go with of the counter with his left hand ghosting it around her intimate area rubbing her wetness that coated his fingers as she cried out in pleasure.

"PJ..."His beautiful lover whimpered as he turned to kiss her passionately.

Their cries of passion and pleasure filled the room until the both of them climaxed while Charlotte sat up on the counter putting her arms around her boyfriend's neck as he rested his forehead against her's.

"I love you so much."His pregnant girlfriend said softly looking into his beautiful eyes.

He smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead and lips reciprocating his feelings to her knowing he loved her just as much.

"Baby, no matter what happens, I'll always love you forever and I mean that. You're it for me."He let her know taking her small hands into his kissing each of her knuckles softly.

"I promise to always take care of you and our baby too."He swore as he caressed her small stomach where their unborn baby was.

Charlotte had tears run down her face when she heard the love of her life say that to her and it meant a lot that he indeed loved her in his heart and when he promised he would take care of her and their baby. Now she truly felt they were going to be a family.

"Awww baby, I'm sorry for making you cry."The South African sensation apologized when he seen her with tears in her eyes wiping them away with his thumbs.

"Babe, I'm okay. You're just too sweet you know that?"She giggled with a watery smile.

"It's true honey. What I feel for you is real and I love you."He let his feelings be known to her how he felt in his heart. The first time he saw her he knew he was hooked.

"Why don't we get dressed, order in some pizza,and snuggle together and watch a movie?"He suggested that to his girlfriend what they should do since it was their time to spend together.

"That sounds like a great idea."She agreed as they both got dressed then PJ ordered some pizza to be delivered while he popped in a romantic flick for them to watch.

Meanwhile Charlotte grabbed some blankets and pillows from their room to bring to the den where they were gonna spend some time together as a couple.

"Baby, here let me help you."Her lover appeared when he seen her with the pillows and blankets and knew she would need some help now that she was pregnant.

"Thanks honey."The brunette appreciated his help as he put them on the couch as well as she did with her's.

When the pizza arrived, PJ tipped the pizza guy and put the pizza on top of the table and grabbed some napkins,drinks,and plates for them.

"Babe,are you okay to eat pizza because I don't want you getting sick just in case?"Her boyfriend asked her as she was setting up their place in the den.

"Yeah I'll be fine babe. Don't worry about lil' ol' me."She reassured the father of their child as she smiled at him.

The couple dug into their pizza and snuggled together on the couch loving the peaceful moment they could have together.


	18. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 18

**Blessing in Disguise**

**Chapter 18**

The next morning Charlotte woke up in her boyfriend's arms after the most romantic love making sessions they had the previous night. She sighed softly knowing she had to get up from his arms to get some breakfast in her stomach since she knew she had to feed the baby and herself and call her doctor to schedule an appointment to get checked over.

"Hmmm...Princess, where are you goin'?"PJ sleepily asked as he woke up feeling movement on their bed to see Charlotte getting up.

"Hungry and plus I have to call around to see a doctor to check on our baby."She giggled rubbing his werewolf styled hair sweetly.

"Don't get up beautiful. Let me bring you breakfast in bed that way you don't have to cook and I'll help call around town to see if they can get you a doctor immediately that way we can see our baby."PJ told her that he would do everything for her now that she was pregnant with their little bundle of joy.

"What did I do to deserve you?"She asked leaning over to peck his lips.

"Just loving you."PJ told her softly after breaking their kiss.

"I love you."She said to him.

"I love you too beautiful."The South African let her know sweetly as he got up and grabbed his boxers off the floor slipping them on..

"Nice ass!"She giggled teasing him as she watched him bend down before he put his boxers on giving her quite a show.

"You love my naughty ass." He chuckled as she smiled at him.

"So true my love."She agreed as she sat back to watch some tv while PJ left the room to make her breakfast.

"Now sit tight and don't go anywhere. Relax today because today's your day baby."Her boyfriend and father of her child instructed her as she did so.

"Promise."She swore as she watched his sexy form leave the room quietly.

Charlotte turned on the tv as she layed in bed and gave a small yawn then smiled as she placed her hand on her small visible stomach. She was so happy she and PJ were having a baby. Even though they hadn't talked much about having a family, this was a start for them to care for a child they were bringing into this world.

20 minutes later Charlotte heard the South African come into their room to see he made her a hot bowl of oatmeal, hot cocoa, and a bowl of delicious sliced fruits in assortments on the side with a little rose in a small vase of water.

"Breakfast my lady."The South African sensation said as he placed the tray in front of her.

"Mmmmm...This is so good."The brunette said as he sat on the bed and fed her some of her breakfast.

"My specialty only for my girl."He smiled at her.

"Who knew you were such a good cook?"She told him sweetly loving the food he made her this morning placing the bowl of oatmeal down before feeding her some fresh fruit.

"I try."He winked.

"PJ, do you think I'll make a great mommy?"His girlfriend asked him honestly.

"I happen to think so. You'll be a natural and once our baby gets here, I'm sure you'll get used to having a little rugrat running around." He honestly told her how he felt that his girlfriend would make a wonderful mother.

"Thanks babe. That makes me feel better to hear that."She appreciated his honest opinion to hear him say that.

"And will you still love me even though I'm fat?"She asked softly.

"Honey, who told you you're going to be "fat", You're going to be beautiful just carrying our baby." The South African man and soon to be dad told her how beautiful she was going to be now that she was pregnant with their first baby.

"You're so sweet babe."She smiled at him rubbing his hand with her's.

"Always got to be charming and respectful. That's what I was raised to do."He honestly explained to her as he fed her some fruit as she giggled at him at how he was teasing her with it.

"Here comes the strawberry."He laughed as he traced the strawberry against her soft pouty lips.

"Open."He commanded her in a teasing manner as she opened up her mouth and let her suck on it gently as he watched her being so damn teasing. Just her actions alone made him so hard.

"Loss for words babe?"She asked giggling after biting on the strawberry and ate it.

"Woman, you are going to be the death of me."The SD wrestler told her groaning softly wanting her.

After eating some fruit, PJ fed her more of her oatmeal till she finished it.

"Thank you for taking care of me today."Charlotte appreciated what her boyfriend was doing for her.

"You're welcome sweetie. You deserve it."Her boyfriend said with a sweet smile as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm gonna call around town or the guys if they can find any good doctor's in town that way you can get your appointment in and check on our little one after I finish washing the dishes."He told her what he was going to do.

"Okay. Are you sure you don't need help though?"She asked feeling like getting up to help him with the dishes after he made her breakfast.

"Baby, let me take care of you today. I'm letting you rest now that you're pregnant and wouldn't want you to do anything too strenuous." Her boyfriend wanted to take every precaution to take care of her and make sure she and the baby were both healthy.

"Alright sweetie. I'll let you take care of me." Charlotte thought it was sweet of PJ to do everything for her and he had a point that he didn't want her too stressed out and he would love to help her with whatever she needed.

"Good. Just relax and watch tv while I wash these dishes then we'll call around the guys or girl's to see if they know the best doctor in town." He told her as she nodded turning on the tv as he went to go clean the dishes after eating.

After eating,the SD high flyer returned to the room to make a round of calls including Charlotte asking some recommendations around town for the best obgyn she could see that could see her and the baby as soon as possible.

When finished calling a few of the couples to see where they went too, Charlotte wrote some notes down and thanked her friends.

"What do you want to do today babe?"Charlotte asked her boyfriend since it was their day off from work and she wanted to go out for a run around the park.

"Hmmm...I want to stay with you here at home but if you want to go out today. I wouldn't mind going out with you." He shrugged since he was bored so he was willingly to hang out and spend time with his favorite girlfriend.

"What about we go out and go jogging around the park?"She suggested since it was a beautiful day out.

"Sure. Let's go out then."He agreed as they got ready and to go out to hang out together.


	19. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 19

Blessing in Disguise

Chapter 19

That afternoon after Charlotte and PJ finished jogging, they decided to return home and relax with each other.

"Honey, I'm gonna get a hot bath since my feet are really killing me from today's workout." Charlotte told her boyfriend feeling really sore and tired after their workout.

"Okay sweetheart. Do you need any help?" The South African noticing her wincing a little from the long workout they did and wanted to help her.

"I'll be okay babe. I think I might get a hot bath and try to get some sleep." She reassured him and feeling fatigued at the same time.

"If you need any help hon, don't be hesitant to ask. I'm gonna bring us up some sandwiches to eat and get you some warm milk to help you sleep." He let her know that he was going to work on lunch for them.

"Okay." She smiled at him sweetly as she watched him retreat to their room to grab a shower himself before fixing them up some lunch while she went to their room to grab some clothes before going to take a hot bath.

After the couple finished their shower and bath, they were both changed into some comfortable house clothes. PJ was wearing his camo shorts and a black wife beater and Bless wearing some comfortable pj's.

When Charlotte finished her shower, she sat in her and PJ's room sitting at the makeup table brushing her long chestnut locks when she heard her man come in the room with sandwiches and the warm milk he promised he would make her that would help her sleep.

"Lunch is ready beautiful."The South African man told her with a warm smile when he seen her at her makeup table brushing her long beautiful curls as he put the tray on the bed.

"Thanks sweetie."Charlotte smiled at his form from the mirror as she finished brushing her hair putting the brush down ready to join him.

"Hmmmm...you're so beautiful." Her beau and father of their unborn child let her know as he walked over to her and kissed her head softly and wrapped his arms around her letting her frame snuggle into him.

"Thanks Peej...that really means a lot." She loved his sweet compliment as she relaxed against him smiling at his complexion on the mirror as they stared at each other lovingly loving the comfortable silence between one another while he rocked her in his arms gently just wanting to hold his girlfriend as she moved her head against his strong arms that held her as she sighed in content not wanting to move from his loving embrace.

"Come on princess, eat. You know you need some strength for you and baby." He let her know she needed to eat now that she was pregnant with their child.

"Okay." She agreed as he took her hand and helped her up as they went over to their bed as they ate together in comfortable silence as they watched tv from their bed.

"I hope the warm milk will be able to help you sleep."PJ said hoping the warm milk he made for his girlfriend would help her relax and fall asleep that way she could get some energy after she was well rested from their workout.

"I hope so too." The pretty brunette agreed with her boyfriend hoping to get at least a few hours of sleep after a long day and all she wanted to do was sleep and it would help her and the baby to be healthy and strong.

"PJ, will you stay and hold me?" His girlfriend requested from him softly hoping he didn't mind.

"Of course Princess." PJ let her know he would after they finished eating their lunch.

"Why don't you relax and lay down while I go wash the dishes. I'll be right back." Her south African lover suggested giving her forehead a kiss.

"I think I will." She told him as she went to the bathroom brush her teeth before going to bed.

After Charlotte finished brushing, she walked straight to bed and happened to fall asleep by the time her head hit the pillow.

As soon as PJ finished washing the dishes and putting them away, he walked back upstairs to his and Charlotte's room to see her cocooned in the warm confines of their blankets fast asleep as she was facing him.

The young South African man smiled sweetly seeing his girlfriend fast asleep and all he heard in the room was her soft breathing and the humming of the air conditioning in the room.

He settled himself in their bed and brushed some hair back away from her angelic face tucking it behind her ear. PJ loved this moment just watching his girlfriend sleeping seeing her so peaceful.

"I love you angel. Sleep tight." He said softly before leaning in to kiss her feeling her warm lips onto his.

The South African high flier laid on his side wrapping his arms around Charlotte and continued to watch her sleep and stroke her hair till he too felt himself feel tired and fell asleep peacefully with his girlfriend spooned close to his chest.


	20. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 20

Blessing in Disguise

Chapter 20

The next morning PJ was the first to get up in bed to see Charlotte still asleep under the covers and her body snuggled into his chest. He couldn't help but smile at how cute she was and her hair fanning her pillow as she slept like an angel.

He wrapped his toned arm around her and kissed her temple before getting up from bed slowly not to wake his sleeping angel to grab himself a shower.

He grabbed his things that he needed from drawers to look for his boxers, clean basketball shorts, and a short sleeve t-shirt including his toiletries that he would need to bring with him to the bathroom.

The South African man put his things put his towel on the counter along with his clothes and other things before grabbing his shampoo, conditioner,and soap with him in the shower.

He smiled to himself as he turned on the water to make sure it was a good temperature before he shed off his clothes throwing them in the hamper and stepped in the shower

A little while later Charlotte got up from her deep slumber wondering where PJ was when she heard the shower go off knowing he was in the bathroom.

She smiled to herself getting up from bed to put on her black silk robe as she walked inside the bathroom to see PJ's naked silhouette through the glass door. He had his back to her as he was rinsing his hair and the water was cascading down his back along with the soap suds from his shampoo.

She quietly untied her robe hooking it onto the door and quietly slipped into the shower and kissed PJ on his shoulder blade causing him to moan softly when he felt his girlfriends soft lips on his skin.

"Hey." He smiled when he felt his girlfriends presence.

"Hey babe." She smiled back wrapping her arms around him snuggling into his back.

"I didn't hear you come in." He said with a smile.

"Mmmm...I wanted to spend time with you in bed when I found you in here." She softly said to him rubbing his back gently.

"Hmmmm...now that you're here, we could have our little play time." He turned and faced his girlfriend to kiss her hello.

"Sounds like fun." The brunette beauty said with a smile into the kiss that they shared.

"You're so beautiful." PJ said taking in every of his girlfriends features nibbling on her delicate skin as she moaned softly the way PJ was touching and teasing her.

"PJ..."Charlotte cooed softly as he placed kisses on her neck while brushing some of her wet hair back.

PJ tenderly took his time mesmerizing every soft spot of his girlfriend's body placing feather like kisses on every inch of her wet slick skin before making his way to her left nipple taking it into his mouth as Charlotte sighed softly at the action while running her fingers through his werewolf styled hair.

Charlotte moaned as PJ sucked on her left nipple and lapping away at it with his tongue before switching to the other one repeating the same action like the left one.

"PJ..."The brunette cried out softly gasping while holding his head near her breast. He placed sweet butterfly kisses upon her breasts before going back to tease her nipples with his mouth.

Charlotte could feel how hard PJ was against her thigh as he was teasing her. His kisses switched down to her belly before going down further to her honeyed depths.

The brunette moaned softly as she felt PJ's tongue and mouth worked on her lower region and gasped when she felt his finger thrusted in her then cried out when another finger invaded her.

"PJ..."Charlotte moaned thrashing her head back loving the feel of PJ's fingers inside of her.

"Baby, you're so tight and moist." He chuckled with a smirk as his eyes were filled with lust wanting her as he worked his fingers faster in her.

"Open your legs more love."He instructed her as she did so letting him have more access to her thrusting his fingers faster in her honeyed depths as she she cried out.

"Baby, I wanna cum..."Charlotte squeaked out breathlessly feeling the burn in her belly knowing she was going to orgasm soon.

"Not yet baby...I don't want you to cum yet. I'll tell you when to cum..."PJ wasn't ready for her to cum yet since he still wanted her to hold it in for a few more minutes as he continued his sweet assault on her clit rubbing it with his wet fingers.

"PJ...I can't take it anymore...I gotta cum..."Charlotte told him she felt so close to the edge.

"I know you want to cum honey but not yet...a little while longer...hold it in for me baby." He instructed her as he replaced his fingers with his cock as he felt how tight she totally was knowing she was on the brink of a very strong orgasm.

He grit his teeth hissing softly as his hot cock entered her before letting out a sigh as Charlotte didn't move letting her get adjusted to his size before slowly thrusting himself inside her.

The South African thrusted in rhythm inside his pregnant girlfriend before speeding up his thrust.

"PJ...I'm so close..."Charlotte cried out knowing she was going to cum any minute.

The young high flier knew she was so close as he could feel her orgasm closing in knowing he was going to make her cum.

"PJ!" The brunette moaned as she closed her eyes tightly feeling a powerful orgasm as she felt his cock release out of her as he held her when she felt liquid flow out of her and opened her eyes slowly to see he made her squirt as she tried catching her breath.

"Oh my god..."She gasped feeling relaxed after that wonderful orgasm escaped out of her.

"I've never felt anything like that." She said softly giggling feeling better.

"Really?"PJ asked her if she ever orgasmed like that before.

"Nope...this is the first time. That was different." Charlotte never felt an intense orgasm like that.

"You wanna try again to see if I could make you cum like that?" He asked her smirking against her skin.

"Yeah...I loved it."Charlotte said with a teasing voice.

After PJ and Charlotte made love and climaxed at the same time, they both washed each other and got out of the bathroom dressed and ready to spend the day together.

"Honey, I wanna go shopping for some stuff for the baby."Charlotte told him as they stopped at the mall to look around.

"Okay sweetie, come on." PJ linked his hand with his girlfriend as they went around to look at all the cute baby stuff they had plus Charlotte needed some new maternity clothes now that she was showing and wouldn't be fitting in her regular clothes for now just until their baby was born.

After the young couple shopped around for some things, they went out to the beach and took a stroll together just enjoying each others company.


	21. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 21

Blessing in Disguise

Chapter 21

After PJ and Charlotte got home from shopping, the two came back home and relaxed together in their room. Charlotte was snuggled next to PJ with her head resting on his chest with her hand over his heart while he had his hand in her hair stroking her long locks gently while holding her in his warm arms.

"Mmmm..I wish we could be like this all the time babe." Charlotte yawned softly as she snuggled with PJ in the confines of their blankets.

"I wish we could too baby." The South African agreed with his girlfriend giving her head a small kiss.

"I'm sleepy." She mumbled softly feeling tired.

"Go to sleep then angel. I'll be right here when you wake up." Her lover promised while stroking her hair soothingly which caused her to relax in his arms giving out a content sigh before she closed her eyes and fell asleep with her man at her side.

The Smackdown superstar smiled at his girlfriend who was relaxed in his arms. PJ gave Charlotte a kiss on the forehead before snuggling her more into his arms and before he knew it he too was out like a light within a few seconds.

A few hours later Charlotte woke up in PJ's arms sighing in content. She turned her head to look at the clock which read 5:30PM.

Sighing tiredly, she turned her head and decided to lay back down on PJ's chest cuddling him as she ran her fingers through his unruly hair while watching her boyfriend sleep.

A few minutes later PJ woke up to movement in his hair and sighed softly opening his eyes to see his girlfriend was up.

"Hi princess." He greeted in a tired husky voice which was so cute.

"Hi baby." She smiled at him while stroking his soft hair.

"You sleep okay?" The South African lover beside her asked hoping she slept okay.

"Like a baby." She told him with a sweet smile laying by his side.

"Good." He chuckled softly with a small tired smile.

"By the way, what time is it love?" He asked in his soft South African accent.

"5:33PM. We must of slept for a few hours or so." She said as she continued stroking his hair gently.

"Hmmmm...I guess so." He said with a small smile agreeing with her.

"How's our baby?"He asked caressing her tummy with his thumb.

"Pretty good. I'm thinking of making an appointment first thing in the morning. I want to find our the sex of our baby that way we're prepared once our little bundle of joy gets here." She explained while facing her South African lover and father of their child.

"I can't wait to find out either. You're going to be a wonderful mother." PJ told her honestly.

"You're going to make a great dad." She said to him lacing her fingers with his.

"I still can't believe we're going to be parents soon." It felt so surreal to PJ he and his girlfriend were going to have a baby.

"It still doesn't feel real to me either but our baby is here." She smiled rubbing her stomach with her left hand feeling where their baby was.

"What do you want the gender of our baby to be?" Charlotte asked PJ about the baby.

"I hope it's a beautiful baby girl just like my beautiful girlfriend that way I can spoil her all the time." He chuckled with a cute dimpled smile.

"You're so adorable babe." Charlotte thought when he mentioned he wanted them to have a daughter.

"What about you baby?" He inquired what his girlfriend wanted.

"A healthy little boy that way if and when we plan to have another baby when we feel we're ready, he can look after his sibling or siblings if you want more kids." Charlotte told him with a sweet smile while rubbing her stomach.

"That sounds like a great idea to have a boy and someone to follow in my footsteps." PJ told her lovingly that he could have a son to teach the ropes too.

That'd be cute and I bet you and the guys would love to teach him how to wrestle." Charlotte teased her boyfriend about that part.

"That I agree with sweetheart." PJ smiled as he snuggled with his girlfriend in bed and placed his hand near her belly where their baby was.

"I can't wait till our baby starts moving in there and feel its first kick." PJ said hoping the baby would be active soon.

"I hope so too. I want to feel our baby move in my belly."She smiled placing her hand on top of his hoping to feel their baby at the same time and what it would feel like to talk to their baby before he or she was born.

"So what do you want to do today princess?"PJ asked if she wanted to do something while they were still up in bed.

"I wish we could just stay here and snuggle in each others arms. I don't want to get out of bed yet."She giggled softly loving PJ's arms just envelope around her and feeling his breath close to her neck knowing he was just holding her.

"I agree. What about I make us dinner then we could just talk more about plans for the nursery for our baby?" He suggested they do that.

"Sounds like a good idea babe. Do you need any help with anything?"The pretty brunette asked him.

"Today's your day to rest honey plus I don't want you to do anything too strenuous so let me do something for you." PJ was being sweet to her plus he didn't want her to lift a finger now that she was pregnant so he would do anything to help her.

"Okay. Thanks baby."She turned to meet his face as she kissed him sweetly.

"I love you PJ." Charlotte told him.

"Love you too princess." Her sweet lover said with a bright smile as he laid another kiss on her lips before getting up from bed to make them some dinner before talking about more plans for their baby.

After PJ made dinner for them, he brought them some chicken soup, mixed fruit for dessert, fresh squeezed orange juice for Charlotte that way she and baby would have some vitamins.

"Mmmm...this looks great babe."Charlotte said as she smelled the aroma of the hot soup her boyfriend made for them.

"I made it out of scratch. I hope you like it." He told her with a warm smile as she tasted her's first.

"This is really good. Who knew you were such a good cook?" Charlotte loved the way the chicken soup really tasted and it was like home made.

"I'm glad you love it hon."PJ was glad his girlfriend loved the food he made for her.

"This is fantastic. You spoil me so much babe. One day I have to do something for you." She let him know she would do the same for him.

"Hmmmm I can't wait." He chuckled getting in bed with her as a comedy show she had on was playing on tv.

"So about the nursery, do we have a spare room anywhere?" She wanted to know.

"There's an extra guest bedroom across the hall that nobody really uses and it's really big so we can turn that into the nursery." PJ told her there was a spare room nobody really used that could be the nursery for their baby.

"Sounds like a great idea."Charlotte thought that would be a great idea for the baby's room.

"If we have a girl I was thinking that we should have a princess theme for our little girl and if we end up having a boy we could have a teddy bear themed room." She had some ideas for what she wanted the nursery to be.

"Those are really cute ideas sweetie."The high flier thought that would be a great idea for their baby's room.

"Maybe I can get the guys to help me this week starting the nursery plans once we pick our the paint colors and everything that we would need at the store."He suggested to her what kind of stuff they could pick out for the nursery now that they had some ideas how to get started.

"I like the sound of that idea babe. We could go out tomorrow to the department and warehouse stores to see the color for the theme of the baby's room before you guys get started on the colors after I have my appointment in the morning." Charlotte told him they could go out together that way they could plan right away.

"Good planning there baby."PJ liked that idea working out as a team on what they could do together and still spend the day together.

"Honey, after dinner, do you think we could go swimming?" Charlotte asked her boyfriend if they could use the downstairs swimming pool out in the patio.

"Sure we can. I don't see why not?" He didn't mind at all now that it was still a beautiful day out to spend time with his girlfriend.

After the couple ate dinner, PJ washed the dishes then they both got ready to go outside and spend the day together as a couple.


	22. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 22

Blessing in Disguise

Chapter 22

The next morning Charlotte and PJ woke up and got ready at 10:30AM since Charlotte had her appointment at 12PM for her first ultrasound for the baby.

"Excited about finding out the sex of our baby and hearing the heartbeat?"PJ asked his anticipating girlfriend.

"Yeah and a little nervous too." Charlotte said hoping she and the baby were both healthy.

"Don't worry babe. Everything's going to be okay plus I'm going to be with you the whole time." PJ soothed her and held her hand into his reassuring her everything was going to go smoothly.

"I hope so sweetie." Charlotte agreed with him.

Once they got to the doctor's office, Charlotte signed in her name and waited for her name to be called as she sat with PJ with her head laying on his shoulder feeling nervous.

"Don't worry baby, I'm here." PJ reassured his girlfriend squeezing her hand feeling her shaking a bit at his side knowing this was her first appointment since moving in with him.

"Miss Charlotte, we're ready for you." One of the assistant nurses said to her as Charlotte stood up from her seat once her name was called.

"Can my boyfriend come in with me?" The brunette asked the nurse.

"Sure. I can't see why not?" The blonde smiled warmly at her letting her know it was okay for PJ to go with her.

"The doctor will be with you shortly. Right now you and your boyfriend can sit here in Exam 2 just until the doctor is done with her round with another patient." The assistant nurse let her know.

"Thanks." Charlotte nodded as she and PJ sat together while the assistant nurse walked away from the room just until the doctor came in.

A few minutes passed as the doctor happened to come in.

"Hello Miss Charlotte. My name is Dr. Allison Baxter and I'll be your doctor for today." A pretty brunette nurse almost like herself introduced herself to Charlotte as she closed the door behind her before checking on Charlotte.

"Hello Doctor. Yup I'm Charlotte and this is my boyfriend and father of my child Paul Lloyd Jr but you can call him PJ for short." Charlotte introduced herself and PJ.

"Okay Charlotte. I see this is your first baby if I'm correct?" Dr. Baxter asked her writing some information on her chart.

"Yup this my first that I'm having." Charlotte mentioned with a warm smile.

"Okay. The original hospital you worked at faxed me all your papers and everything as soon as everything was faxed in which took some time to process and glad to have you as one of my patients. I promise to take care of you and your baby as I check you today. You want an ultrasound first since I think it's still a little too early too detect the sex of the baby as of right now but if you come in for the next appointment within a few months, I'll be gladly to do that for you." Dr. Baxter explained.

"I also need to prescribe you some pre natal vitamins just to make sure you and the baby stay healthy." She wrote down in Charlotte's medical charts.

After Dr. Baxter asked her a few more questions and details, she called in the assistant nurse Bailey to bring in the ultrasound machine to check on the baby's heartbeat.

Once the ultrasound machine was in the room, Dr. Baxter asked Charlotte to move into the little cot on the side of the room that way they could get started.

"Dr. Baxter, is it okay for PJ to sit beside me?" The young brunette asked.

"Sure he may." The doctor warmly smiled at her as PJ moved to his girlfriend's side holding her hand into his as the doctor and assistant nurse got started with the materials they needed to start.

"Don't worry honey, everything will be okay. I can see a little nervousness in your eyes but I rest assure for your first baby, This will be easy for today just to check for any healthy heartbeat and check how far along you are." Dr. Baxter could sense Charlotte was nervous and would be taken cared of to ease the tension as Charlotte relaxed.

"Now let's get started to check for any movements and hear the heartbeat." The doctor smiled at the couple as the assistant nurse put the gel on Charlotte's stomach while the doctor got the wand ready before placing it on the pregnant woman's belly.

Charlotte breathed slowly in and out as she looked at the screen hoping Dr. Baxter found the source of the baby.

"There we are." The brunette doctor smiled when she found where the baby was hiding.

Charlotte teared up seeing the little movement of her baby in her belly on the screen.

"Honey, that's our baby." The soon to be mom giggled telling PJ.

"I love you." The South African told her as he kissed her sweetly as he too saw their baby move about a bit on the ultrasound screen.

"Do you hear that Charlotte?" Dr. Baxter asked her if she could hear the loud heartbeat of her and PJ's baby surround the room.

"That's the baby's heartbeat. Very strong and healthy." The brunette doctor told them as soon as she detected the baby's heartbeat in the monitor.

"And there's your baby. It's still very tiny right now to identify the sex but in a few months we'll be able to tell." Charlotte's doctor let her know.

"Do you think I can have a picture of our baby?" The pregnant brunette asked if she could have a keep sake picture of the little one.

"Sure you can."Dr. Baxter nodded that she would let them.

"So far you're 2 months along and very healthy. No complications or anything so you're all good to go." Her doctor smiled telling her the good news.

"Thank you Dr. Baxter. I really appreciate it." Charlotte smiled at her doctor as the assistant nurse helped clean her up and the doctor would give her an ultrasound pic of the baby as soon as she filled out all Charlotte's information and give her some prenatal vitamins just to keep her and the baby healthy.

"See honey, that was easy and in 2 more months we could check on the sex of our baby." PJ told her squeezing her hand into his.

"Thanks for being here honey. I know you have to leave for the road tomorrow..." She told him how much she appreciated him being there with her despite him having to leave her when he was needed the next day on the road.

"Babe, I've been thinking, why don't you travel with me these next few months and get to meet my road "family" and see what I do for a living. It'll be fun plus I want to teach the little one the ropes before he or she gets here." Her South African lover suggested that she come with him on the road and also meet everyone.

"Are you sure you're okay with it honey?"She asked him if it was okay to travel.

"Babe, I wouldn't of asked but I want you to come with me. Please..."He playfully begged showing her his green puppy eyes with a playful pout.

"Oh those puppy eyes...I can't stand it. Okay, I'll come with you if you want me too just because I love you too much to not say no." She agreed giggling as he sweetly kissed her.

"Sweet!" He mumbled into between her lips and kissed her again.

After getting the picture of the baby and prenatal vitamins, Charlotte paid for her appointment then she and PJ decided to go out shopping for some stuff for her and the baby and PJ treated them out to lunch that afternoon.


	23. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 23

Blessing in Disguise

Chapter 23

The next afternoon Charlotte decided too travel with PJ since he wanted her to meet everyone and wanted her to see what he did for a living on the road. They were in the arena that afternoon as he requested for security to give Charlotte a VIP pass every time she came with him and would be arranged as security promised.

The sweet couple walked in the arena to the guys locker room to find the guys already inside getting ready or just hanging out chatting.

In the room was Wade (Stu), Randy Orton, Antonio (Santino), Heath, Alex Riley and his best friend Mike (The Miz) were who laughing about a game they were talking about.

"Hey guys." Justin greeted greeted his road friends as he walked in the locker room with his hand intertwined with his pregnant girlfriend Charlotte who was at his side.

"Little girl!" Stu was the first to notice Charlotte when he heard the familiar voice of the South African walk in and looked up at Charlotte first and came up to hug her.

"Big guy!" Charlotte exclaimed as she broke away from her man and embraced the English man.

"Well...don't you look beautiful?" He smiled warmly at the brunette.

"Thanks. That's nice of you to say." The brunette blushed.

"Doll face, hey there beautiful. PJ, you didn't tell us you were bringing Char with you."Heath smiled at the young woman before hugging her too.

"I see how it is, I feel like the little brother left out..."Justin looked at his buds as they were hugging his girlfriend before they smiled at him.

"Awww man, don't worry we didn't forget you." Heath told him playfully ruffling his best friend's hair.

"When did you guys just get here?" Stu asked surprised at his friends.

"Just now and decided to surprise most of you." Justin told them as Charlotte walked over to him and squeezed her at his side.

"Hey Peej, who's this lovely young lady?" Randy wondered who the pretty brunette he had on his arm as the Viper was finishing unpacking his things and had his eyes focused on them.

"My girlfriend Charlotte. Charlotte these are my friends Randy Orton aka (Viper), Antonio Carelli (Santino), and those two twinster look alikes are Kevin Kiley (Alex Riley) and Mike "The Miz" Mizanin". PJ introduced his pregnant girlfriend to most of them.

"Hi guys." Charlotte greeted them with friendly warm smiles.

"Very pretty girl. Peej, you picked out a good girl." Randy smiled warmly at the South African as he saw the sweet and innocent aura to Charlotte and to him they looked like they were meant to be.

"Hi Charlotte. I'm Randy Orton." The tattooed superstar greeted her as he walked over and shook her hand.

"Hi. I'm Charlotte Kensington." She greeted the Viper with a sweet smile.

"How did you two meet any way?" Antonio (Santino) suddenly asked how PJ got such a sweet girl like Charlotte.

"He and these two Heath and Stu along with Rycklon (Zeke) came to my rescue one night after being mugged and you can say all was history from there and now PJ and I are together." Charlotte told the guys how they met as the South African kissed her on the head.

"You picked up a great girl PJ. She's so sweet." Santino (Antonio) knew as he smiled at the happy couple who fit like a glove.

"Thanks Tino. That means a lot and I'm sure going to take care of her no matter what." PJ felt touched the guys approved of his girlfriend.

"Hey there Peej. Who is this beautiful woman?" Alex (Kevin) finished discussing fantasy football with Mike when he noticed the young girl in his arms and they looked pretty happy.

"Kev. This is my girlfriend Charlotte. Charlotte, this is one of my good buds Kevin Kiley (Alex Riley)". PJ introduced them.

"Hi Kevin. I'm Charlotte." Charlotte introduced herself to the sweet Varsity Villain.

"Hey, I'm Kevin but you can call me Kev. Peej, you didn't tell us you had a girl. She's so sweet." Kevin patted PJ's shoulder as he smiled at Charlotte as she smiled back warmly.

"She sure is and is the best girlfriend I could ever ask for."PJ was proud to call Charlotte his.

"Little girl, what are you and PJ doing after the show, we have too catch up soon." Stu suddenly spoke up among the boys.

"Mmmm...Honey, what are we planning after the show?" The brunette asked her lover.

"It depends but I think we may head to the hotel unless you guys want to catch up since it's been a while." PJ told his girlfriend as he put his arm around her.

"I think that would sound good that we could head back to the hotel with the group and catch up at the end of the night." Charlotte agreed with her boyfriend.

"What about we order pizza and get an action flick and we could catch up for the evening?"The South African suggested to his friends.

"Sounds good. What time are you two leaving after the show?" The Brit asked his friend.

"Around 10:30. We're staying at the Hyatt tonight."Justin said as he was getting ready for the show as well were the other guys.

"Probably Heath, Ryck, and I can get a ride back to the hotel and meet you guys there as soon as the show is over." The Brit said hoping he could catch up with the his former Corre team mate.

"Sounds like a great idea." Charlotte agreed with their plan on meeting up after the show ended.

"Btw sweetcheeks, you look different, has something changed?" Heath was just wondering since she looked really different to him since the last time they saw each other.

"No, not really..." She said with a warm smile hiding the fact she was pretty good at hiding her baby bump and it wasn't really noticeable.

"Hmmmm...I think something has changed about you baby girl but I can't quite put my finger on it." Stu happened to notice as well when Heath mentioned that Charlotte looked quite different than last time he had seen her but couldn't tell what it was that made her look different.

"Honey, do you think we should tell them?" The brunette nudged her lover at the side about her baby bump.

"It's up to you sweetie." PJ told her with a smile kissing her sweetly that it was okay for her to tell their friends about the baby.

"I think I have some sort of intuition about this..." Randy clued in when he knew Sam looked the same as Charlotte. She was really glowing.

"What's that prey tell oh wise Viper." Charlotte heard the St. Louis native speak up and wondered what he had in mind.

"Charlotte, are you saying what I'm thinking?" Randy clued in that she looked glowing since he remembered seeing Sam the same way before Alanna was born.

"I swear my wife Sam looked the same way you did when she was pregnant." Randy noticed how Charlotte just had that glow to her and he remembered Sam the exact way before Alanna was born.

"I guess Randy clued it in hun, we're busted." Charlotte giggled telling her boyfriend as the guys jaws dropped when Randy spoke up about the look she had to her.

"Randy, how can you be so sure that Char is pregnant?" Stu asked him first turning to the Viper wondering how he knew that.

"She had the exact look to her that Sam did when she was pregnant with Alanna. I can't be wrong." Randy knew that look when women were pregnant with their first baby.

"Baby girl, PJ...is this true what Randy is saying?" The Brit was in surprise turning to his friends.

She then unzipped her sweater hoodie that hid her baby bump quite well and in amazement was Charlotte with a medium sized baby bump as Heath, Stu, and the guys stood in surprise.

"I KNEW IT!" Randy said knowing he was right when he saw the baby bump Charlotte was sporting.

"We're busted." PJ laughed as he kissed his girlfriend as she agreed nodding.

"PJ, you knocked her up?" Heath chuckled as he ruffled his best friends hair.

"Yup he did. I guess we forgot the protection the one night and ended up with this beautiful baby." Charlotte said beaming as she rubbed her showing stomach.

"Congrats you two, when is the little bundle of joy gonna be here?" The Brit asked her.

"Maybe in a couple of months still. We still have a long way to go right honey?" The brunette turned to her boyfriend linking hands with him.

"Yes we do love. Maybe in the next seven months?" He asked her as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's about right." Charlotte agreed with him as she snuggled into his warm embrace.

"Well now that you're pregnant, I guess this calls for a celebration tonight. Why don't we go out to town after the show and have Chinese. My treat!" Stu suggested to his group of friends.

"I'm in!" Randy chimed in with the Brit.

"Time to celebrate our friends first baby!" Heath concurred with the group happy for them.

"Oh Peej, you're gonna make a great dad kid." Heath knew his best friend well and wished him and Char the best as he went over to hug the happy couple and before ruffling his hair.

"Thanks man. I appreciate the sentiment." PJ was happy his friends were happy for him and Charlotte on their baby.

"Congrats you two. You two will be great parents." Antonio spoke up and hand shook PJ's hand before hugging Charlotte.

"Thanks guys. This means a lot you're happy for me and PJ. We couldn't be more happier when we even found out." Charlotte was grateful to have PJ's friends be so happy and supportive of them having their first child.

"That's what it's all about being a family and being supportive of each other sweetcheeks. We love you like family already." Heath told her with a warm smile.

"Thanks Heath. You're so sweet." Charlotte told the redhead squeezing him back.

"So how does it feel being pregnant?" Stu asked her.

"To be honest I didn't know how to feel at first but it feels great to be carrying PJ's baby. We're gonna be a happy family." She smiled while rubbing her two month pregnant stomach.

"Soon you two will be able to find out the sex of the baby right?" Alex's voice was suddenly heard among the group of guys.

"Yup in about 2 more months we can find out whether it's a boy or girl." PJ smiled happily that he was going to be a dad.

"Hey Peej. Who's this pretty young lady you have with you?" Mike asked as he finished up doing his fantasy football game and saw the chestnut haired girl along with the group of men.

"My girlfriend and mother of my child Charlotte. Charlotte, this is Mike "The Miz"." PJ introduced them to each other.

"Hey, name's Mike. It's nice to meet you." Mike shook her hand and smiled at her warmly.

"Hi I'm Charlotte Kensington." She introduced herself to the fauxhawk haired man.

"PJ, you didn't tell us you had such a pretty girlfriend." Mike said with a smile to the South African man.

"We've been together for a couple of months now and happy as could be." The African sensation told his fellow superstar.

"That's great you two. Wishing nothing but the best." Mike was happy for them and could see the happiness in the couples eyes.

"Thanks Mike. That's nice of you to say." Charlotte told the superstar who stood beside his best friend Alex.

"Hey guys. We have to get ready for the show soon so I guess we could catch up more after SD." Stu looked at his watch which read 7 and they had to get ready before 7:30 before bell time for the show.

"Baby, I hope you don't mind I leave you here since I have to get ready." PJ hoped Charlotte would be okay backstage sitting in the locker room since he to had to get ready for his match.

"I'll be okay sweetie. Just take your time to get ready and we'll hang out more after the show if you feel up to it." The brunette didn't mind sitting by herself while her hubby had to get ready.

"Okay. Just stay here and I'll come back for you later sweetie." He told her kissing her forehead as he went to grab his bags and get ready for that evening's events as did the guys.

"Char, you could watch PJ and us on the monitor if you want while you're here by yourself for a while just until we finish up out there." Alex let her know if she wanted to do something while she was by herself.

"Thanks Al." The brunette smiled at the sweet Varsity Villain.

After the guys got ready, PJ walked up to his girlfriend.

"Honey, just stay here okay. I'll come back to get you after the show then we can go celebrate with the guys okay?" He told her stroking her chin before tilting it up and kissing it softly.

"Mmmhmmm...I love you." She mumbled in between his lips.

"Love you too angel." He smiled at her sweetly.

"Come on jungle boy. Show time!" Heath said to his best friend seeing the two lovers together.

"Baby, I have to go." PJ sighed hating to leave his girlfriend.

"I know. Just be careful out there." She understood laying one more kiss to his lips sweetly.

"You know it." He winked at her direction following his friends out the door while Charlotte said in the locker room until the show ended.


	24. Blessing in DIsguise Chapter 24

Blessing in Disguise

Chapter 24

After Smackdown had ended, the guys went out to celebrate and ordered Chinese before heading back at the hotel.

After their small get together, it was just PJ and Charlotte cleaning up the table and cleaning up the dishes at the sink.

"I think I'm ready for bed. I'm tired." A tired Charlotte yawned sleepily after putting the dishes on the rack.

"Go to sleep angel. Let me finish up here and I'll join you." PJ told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay." She nodded as she made her way up to the room to go shower before bed.

After PJ finished cleaning the rest of the dishes, he put them away and made sure everything was locked or closed before making his way up to to his and Charlotte's room to hear the shower running knowing his girlfriend was in the bathroom.

He laid in bed while turning on the tv flipping the channels on too see if there was anything good on while waiting for his girlfriend to finish up.

20 minutes later Charlotte finished showering as she sighed tiredly. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her as she walked out the room where she left her clothes and to see PJ laying in their bed watching tv.

"Hi handsome." The brunette greeted her boyfriend as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey beautiful." PJ greeted his beautiful pregnant girlfriend as she was grabbing her clothes to get changed for bed.

"You're so gorgeous." He smiled at her.

"Thanks babe." She smiled back at him.

"Honey, you know you could get changed out here. I've seen you naked plenty of times already." PJ said in his teasing voice as he looked at her with lust in his eyes.

"You just want me to get in bed don't you?" She giggled knowing how much he wanted her and she could see it in his eyes.

"Hmmmm...isn't it obvious?"He winked as he sat up in bed and walked over to her wrapping his strong arms around her loving the scent of her vanilla and coconut shampoo through her locks of her.

"PJ you naughty werewolf." Charlotte giggled playfully as she turned to kiss him sweetly.

"What...Can't say that I've tried but you're so beautiful I can't help but just want to make love to you." He whispered in her ear in a husky deep voice as she felt how hard he was for her.

"Peej..."Charlotte moaned softly against him as he laid sweet kisses to her neck as the brunette bit back a small moan.

"Mmmmm...You don't know how bad I want you..."He softly spoke to her in a sexual hot tone.

He then started taking her towel off before leading her to the middle of their bed.

"PJ, make love to me." Charlotte requested him.

The African sensation smiled at her as he crawled on top of the bed intertwining his fingers with her's.

"Just lay still and relax sweetums. I'm gonna take good care of you." He promised her that he would take care of her while they would make love.

She nodded trusting him.

Charlotte moaned softly as PJ kissed her softly and passionately. He switched his kisses to her neck nipping and laying butterfly kisses to each area as he loved hearing his girlfriend give a soft sigh of satisfaction.

He trailed his kisses down to her breasts latching himself to one of her left nipple as she gasped while running her fingers through his werewolf styled hair.

"Peej...oh yeah that's it..." Charlotte moaned softly as he caressed her breasts and teased her tought nipples causing them to erect.

He switched his actions to the right making sure his girlfriend was pleasured.

"I love you." Charlotte said in a soft voice as she looked into her lover's eyes.

"I love you too sweetheart." PJ smiled at his girlfriend returning up to her lips to kiss her.

After the sweet couple made love, they laid in their bed holding each other.

"You were amazing sweetie." Charlotte let her lover know as she leaned in to kiss him.

"You were too beautiful." The South African man smiled into the kiss.

Charlotte snuggled into PJ's arms as he wrapped his toned arms around her as the happy couple soon fell into a deep slumber.


	25. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 25

Blessing in Disguise

Chapter 25

The next morning PJ was the first to get up from bed when his cell phone alarm woke him up at 5:30AM knowing he and Charlotte had to get up at the crack of dawn since they were traveling to the next town for the next show he was going to in St. Louis for Smackdown.

PJ yawned sleepily before turning to his still sleeping girlfriend Charlotte. He smiled sweetly at her before kissing her right shoulder blade causing her to wake and turn to her boyfriend and lover.

"Hey..."She greeted her still sleepy lover.

"We have to get up since we have to get to St. Louis today." He said in a still tired voice as he turned to his girlfriend.

"Do we have to get up, I'm so comfy in your arms." She pouted at him snuggling into his chest before he chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm afraid so honey. Come on get up." He chuckled softly again kissing her shoulder blade.

"Okay. I guess we better get a shower, get breakfast somewhere, and head out on the road that way we can get to our next destination." She sighed sleepily getting up while wrapping the blankets around herself.

"Honey, do you have a shirt I can borrow?" Charlotte asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, let me get you one." He smiled as he grabbed his boxers off the floor and put them on before walking over to his suitcase opening it up before tossing his shirt to his girlfriend letting her put it on.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem besides you look sexy in my shirt."

Charlotte grabbed her toiletries,towel, and hairbrush before making her way to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

After she was done with her shower, she quickly dried off then let PJ have his turn in the shower.

"Babe, you're turn." The brunette told him as she was still drying her hair as she appeared out of the bathroom.

"Thanks love." He said as he walked over to kiss her before grabbing his stuff to walk to the bathroom to take his shower and get ready.

After the brunette finished drying her hair, she grabbed her hairbrush and combed her long chestnut locks and looked for something comfortable to wear.

She sighed looking at her clothes that would fit her one last time before she knew she was going to have to buy maternity wear for herself now that her stomach was growing and her regular clothes wouldn't fit her temporarily till after her pregnancy.

After PJ finished up showering, he quickly dried himself and got dressed. As he left the room still drying his hair, he saw his girlfriend had her suitcase on her bed as she was packing up most of her stuff in it.

"Hey babe, What time is it?" PJ asked as he had his towel over his head as he was drying it while walking over to his bed.

"8:15AM and we need to be out before 10:30 so we still have plenty of time and clean up a little before leaving for the open road." She took a look at the clock by her as she was packing.

"Oh ok. By the way, you want to get some breakfast downstairs before we leave that way we can just fill up our stomachs before lunch this afternoon?" The Cape Town werewolf asked his girlfriend taking off his towel before putting it on top of his bed before taking his comb to brush it all out the way he liked it.

"Sure. That doesn't sound too bad." She agreed to those plans after she Pj got ready for the day.

They grabbed whatever they needed before joining their friends downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey you two." Stu greeted his two friends as he seen them joining hands as they walked to line to get something to eat.

"Hey Stu. Hey big man." Charlotte and PJ greeted him.

"By the way, I have a tour bus out front and wanted to know if you two want to travel with me,Heath,and Ryck since we're also heading out to St. Louis?" The Brit asked his friends.

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea. What do you think babe?" Charlotte turned to her boyfriend.

"Sure. We could catch up while on the road for the day and we ccould transfer who will drive during the day or evening." Pj didn't mind at all and it would save him and Charlotte gas on the traveling and they could go with the guys after breakfast.

"You two can sit with us if you would like." Stu offered for the South African and the pretty brunette to sit with them.

"We got our own table already but thanks Stu." PJ already reserved a table for him and Charlotte that way they could sit with each other.

"Any time. Enjoy breakfast you two and we'll meet out in the bus at 8:00AM once you two are already packed up." The big man waved at them after grabbing what he wanted to eat and went to sit down with the guys while the sweet couple sat together to eat breakfast and spend time together.

After PJ and Charlotte finished breakfast, they made their way up to their room to get their stuff and do the morning chores of cleaning up the room before checking out of the hotel to meet with the guys who were already out front in the bus packing their things.

"Hey guys." PJ greeted his friends as he intertwined his fingers with Charlotte.

"Hey wolf man." Zeke greeted the South African in a man hug.

"Hey there sweetheart. You look terrific." Zeke greeted Charlotte with a warm hug and kiss to the cheek.

"Hey big man. Hey Z." Justin and Charlotte greeted the Guyanese wrestler.

"Sweetheart, are you pregnant?" Rycklon asked surprise when he seen her sporting a belly.

"Yup I am." She smiled at him before smiling at her boyfriend.

"Woah...Who's the lucky daddy?" The former bodybuilder asked curiously.

"You're looking at him." The brunette giggled.

"Peej, Congrats man!" The Smackdown and former Corre partner in crime was proud to hear.

"Thanks man and we're happy about it though we haven't thought much about having a family. It's a start." The African Sensation smiled at his girlfriend before rubbing her belly.

"I'm sure you two are going to be wonderful parents." The Smackdown wrestler told him with a warm smile.

"Thanks Zeke. That's nice of you to say." The Cape Town man patted the huge mans back.

"Hey guys. Ready to go. Luggages are all packed." The One man rock band told them after he and Stu finished packing up.

The three turned to the rock band after he closed the luggage compartment before the four walked up to the bus and got ready to go on the road.


	26. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 26

Blessing in Disguise

Chapter 26

After PJ's match, Charlotte greeted her boyfriend and father of her child with a nice chilled bottle of water and warm towel to dry himself with.

"Great job out there babe. I'm so proud of you." The brunette told her boyfriend after she turned off the monitor when she finished watching his match against Heath.

"Thanks baby."PJ smiled and kissed his girlfriend.

"You okay honey, you look a little pale." He asked concerned seeing Charlotte a little pale as he caressed her left cheek with his thumb softly.

"Yeah I'm okay. I guess I'm just a little tired that's all." She reassured she was fine and a little tired at the same time due to her pregnancy.

"Let me get showered and dressed and we could get going to the hotel." He told her as he reached over to rub her back to make her feel better.

"Okay." She nodded understanding as she watched him grab some clothes as she grabbed her novel book from the table and decided to do a little reading while waiting on PJ to finish what he needed to do.

Once the South African Sensation grabbed what he needed, he made his way to the bathroom to get a quick shower just to relax his sore and tired muscles.

After his shower, PJ grabbed all his stuff out of the bathroom packing them all away in his suitcase when he saw his girlfriend had fallen asleep and her book laying on her lap. He guessed she was more tired due to her now pregnancy hormones getting to her.

He smiled softly at her while he walked over to his suitcase before walking over to her to stroke her hair.

"Love, wake up. I'm ready to go if you're ready we can head back to the hotel."He told her with a soft chuckle leaning over to kiss her.

Charlotte moaned softly in her sleep when she felt a warm pair of lips upon her's and sleepily smiled at her boyfriend looking into his adoring green eyes.

"Princess, you packed since I'm ready to go if you are." He wanted to let her know while stroking her cheek with his fingers.

"Mmmmmmhmmm...Thanks for waking me babe." She yawned sleepily getting up with his help.

"No problem." He smiled as he watched Charlotte gather some of her things before helping the brunette with her jacket on.

"Oh my book." She discovered as she turned around and noticed it fell to the floor as she went to pick it up and put it inside her backpack.

Once the sweet couple made sure nothing else was left behind, they met the guys who were just lugging or carrying their bags with them as they were walking out to the bus.

"Hey guys wait up." PJ called out to his friends as he and Charlotte were catching up with them.

"Hey you two. Ready to go?" Stu asked as he heard the South African call out to him and the guys.

"Yup. So...who's taking over driving tonight?" The Smackdown wrestler asked who wanted the first few hours at the wheel.

"Actually Ryck (Zeke) will take over the wheel for the night and I'll sit with him to navigate to the next town while the rest of you can catch some sleep tonight after we get dinner if any of us get hungry throughout the night so we're gonna stop by some fast food and we can just heat the rest for the morning for breakfast leftovers."

"Sounds like a good plan." Heath thought Stu had a great idea.

"Honey, why don't you try and get some sleep. I know you have to be tired." The Cape Town Werewolf suggested to his girlfriend.

"I think I'm gonna make myself some warm milk,take my meds, and get a hot shower before heading to bed. You go ahead first sweetie." Charlotte reassured PJ that she'd be okay since she really wasn't tired yet plus usually it helped if she had something to drink and take before bed for her and the baby before she went to sleep.

"Meet you in bed." He smiled pecking her lips.

She smiled as she walked to the room with her bags and picked out one of his t-shirts and PJ pants on and a pair of underwear.

She walked straight to the bathroom and got her shower, finished up in 20-25 minutes tops and walked out to see Heath wsa out in the lounge area getting ready for bed as he was putting on some blankets on his bed and arranging his pillows.

The brunette woman walked to her and PJ's room to put her laundry in her hamper with the rest of the dirty clothes and smiled at her boyfriends sleeping form on the bed.

Charlotte put the rest of her toiletries into her bags before walking back out of the room quietly to make herself some warm milk and take her pre natal vitamins for the baby.

She smiled as she watched Heath finally give a sigh as she snuggled into his bed comfortably.

"Good night red." Charlotte told him from across the small kitchen area.

"Hmmm...Night Char." Heath bid her good night when he saw her from a distance turning out his lamp by his bedside before turning to her watching as she grabbed her warm milk and vitamins as she walked back to her and PJ's room.

As soon as Charlotte walked to her and PJ's room, she drank her milk and took her vitamin before she decided to snuggle with her boyfriend in bed.


	27. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 27

Blessing in Disguise

Chapter 27

While Charlotte, Justin,and Heath were all asleep, Stu and Rycklon stopped over for the night to get some fast food and stopped for gas as soon as they found a gas station to stop by.

"So...where to next big man?"Rycklon (Zeke) asked looking at the map.

"I think we're heading to Charlotte, NC next which is on our itinerary for the next show." Stu said as he was opening his sandwich he had purchased and had gatorade juice with him.

"Gotcha." The Guyanese wrestler nodded before closing up the map and giving it back to the Brit.

"We still have a long ways to go so just let me know if you get tired, we'll switch driving." Stu told his fellow wrestler next to him.

"Alright." The other wrestler beside him understood as he took a french fry beside him and popped it in his mouth before starting back up the engine and made their way to their next destination.

The next morning Charlotte was the first to get up when she felt a cold spot next to her and wondered where her boyfriend was. She sleepily shook the sleepiness off before looking at the clock and realized it was already 10:15AM.

She chucked the blankets off and walked out of the room to see Heath and PJ laughing over breakfast.

"There you are. I was looking for you."Charlotte smiled at her boyfriend sitting beside him and kissed him good morning.

"I got up early and decided to let you sleep in. You looked so peaceful sleeping like a baby that I didn't have the heart to wake you." The South African sensation told his girlfriend as he pecked her lips.

"Thanks honey. I guess I was really tired lastnight." She said lightly yawning as she leaned against him.

"You hungry, Stu and Ry got something to eat lastnight."He showed her that they got Arby's for them.

"I'm not that hungry. I'm okay though. All I need is at least crackers or something light since I don't want to get sick again." She told him that it was hard for her to keep mostly anything greasy she ate down that she was afraid too puke it back up after eating so she preferred something less to eat that she could at least stomach.

A few minutes later the brunette rummaged through the cabinets and found her saltine crackers and grabbed a pitcher of orange juice to drink before sitting down with the guys to eat.

"Where's our next destination later today?" The African wrestler asked his best friend.

"Charlotte, NC from what Ry and Stu told me." The One man southern rock band explained to his best bud.

"We should be arriving there by this afternoon perhaps?" Charlotte asked the redhead.

"Depends if there's no heavy traffic along the way then I guess we're safe." Heath guessed the estimation time they would get to Charlotte in time.

That afternoon the guys and Charlotte had arrived in Charlotte, NC for their next show that they would be doing for Raw and SD.

Before the show started, they either were at the gym or doing autograph signings and other activities that they were scheduled to do that following day.

Mean while Charlotte, PJ, and Heath didn't have much to do so the trio decided to hit the gym and get their workouts done while Rycklon (Zeke) and Stu (Wade) had signings and radio interviews to do.

While working out in the gym, Charlotte noticed a tattooed man walk in the gym with a man with dread locks about two inches smaller than he was.

"Honey, who's that?" Charlotte asked her hubby beside her as they walked on the treadmills.

"Who?" PJ asked as he felt his girlfriend tap his shoulder.

"Those two guys." She pointed out as the one man with the dreads was helping spot the other guy who was on the ground doing pull ups.

"The guy kneeling that's Kofi Kingston and his real name is Kofi Mensah, he's Ghanaian American and that's his best friend Phil Brooks aka CM Punk." PJ told her who they were as he saw the two friends goofing with each other.

"Ah...gotcha. I was curious." Charlotte told him as she continued her workout with her boyfriend as she intertwined her right hand with his as they walked slowly on the treadmills.

"Hey Peej. I'm gonna go work out on the weights. Can you help spot me?" Heath asked his best friend after he finished working on the tread mill and wanted to do something different.

"Yeah sure. Baby, you don't mind do you?" The South African would go help his best friend out before turning to his girlfriend asking if it was okay to go wth Heath.

"No. Go ahead babe. I think I'm gonna sit out and relax as well." She let him go as she walked over to the mat and started doing some yoga practices.

A few minutes later Punk and Kofi were working out together when they noticed a girl they never noticed before sitting on one of the blue mats at the corner doing some yoga and wondered who that was. She looked to be so concentrated on her work.

"Hey Kof. Who's that pretty girl over there working out?" Punk asked as he spotted the young girl over the other side of the room working out by herself and she happened to be concentrating on her yoga.

"I have no idea but never really seen her around here. She must be new you think?" The Ghanaian wrestler shrugged and guessed about the brunette.

"Possibly. She just looks familiar like I've seen her somewhere but can't place my finger on it." Punk knew that girl from somewhere as if he remembered her face but couldn't picture where he seen her.

"Do you think I should strike up a conversation with her and ask?" The straight edge superstar asked his best friend since he wanted to get to know the girl when he seen Justin walk up to her and give her a kiss hello as she opened her eyes and smiled at her lover.

"Oh no way...Our little Justin has a girl. No wonder..." Kofi chuckled watching the young couple being flirtatious with each other.

"Seems like it and I swear that girl still looks familiar but I can't figure out where I've seen her. I know I've envisioned her face before..."Punk rambled on trying to figure out where he seen Charlotte before but wasn't too sure.

"Maybe she's a girl from your past or something?"Kofi tried the challenge of guessing for Punk.

"Hmmmm maybe..."Punk figured rubbing his beard trying to come up with that same familiar face that he seen. Maybe she was a girl he practically remembered when he was a kid or something but never had the chance to say hi to her.

"Maybe we'll see her later during the show. Right now let's get our workout of the way and catch up on luncch." Kofi told him as Punk followed him before watching the couple walk out of the room along with Heath after he finished working out.

"So what do we do now after our work out?" Charlotte asked the boys.

"We could check out the rest out the town before the show tonight so we still have a few more hours to kill if you want to do that." Heath spoke up first as he looked at his watch which read 3:30PM and they still had about 4 hours or so to kill before bell time at 7:00.

"Sounds good to me besides I want to take a walk more. What about you baby, you up to it?" PJ was still wired and felt pumped before the show.

"Sure I don't see why not." The brunette shrugged with a smile agreeing with her boyfriend and the one man rockband before they got up to go around town before the show started that evening and catch up with the rest of the gang.


	28. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 28

Blessing in Disguise

Chapter 28

That evening before the show all the guys were getting ready for the show while Charlotte decided to stay in the back in the locker room and watch the matches.

While Charlotte was watching PJ and Heath's match, the same familiar man she seen earlier that day CM Punk with his best friend Kofi Kingston entered the locker room.

"It's her." Punk nudged his best friend as he seen Charlotte watching tv in the locker room.

"Yeah so...That's PJ's girl." Kofi shrugged nonchalantly as he turned to see the brunette knowing that was Justin Gabriel's new girlfriend minding her own business watching his match with Heath.

"I tell ya Kof, she looks familiar seriously..." Punk told him but really couldn't pin point where he seen her face but knew she looked so familiar only to him.

"Then why don't you go talk to her?" The smaller man asked him as he was getting out a t-shirt from his bag.

"Should I?"Punk asked scratching his head before turning to the young woman.

"Yeah why not if it bugs you so much?" Kofi shrugged as he looked at his best friend.

"I guess I should huh?" Punk rubbed his neck but wasn't sure what to say to the girl.

"Punk, if it's bugging you so much go talk to her." Kofi nudged the taller man next to him.

"Maybe I will." Punk nodded as Kofi chuckled shaking his head watching him walk over to the girl that was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hi miss. I'm Phil Brooks but you can call me Punk." Phil introduced himself to Charlotte.

"Hi. Charlotte Kensington." Charlotte turned to the straight edge man as she introduced herself to him with a warm smile shaking his hand.

"That's a very pretty name. I think I've heard your name from somewhere like I've known you from somewhere and you look pretty familiar. " Punk knew she looked familiar.

"Well I do live in Chi-Town and maybe you've seen me around." She told him she was also a Chicago native.

"Oh really now, where are you residing at?"Punk was interested in knowing.

"Near Cook County up in the center of the whole city. I lived with my friends up at their apartment before moving in with my boyfriend near Tampa since we're expecting a baby now." She explained as she rubbed her stomach.

"Oh wow. Congrats to you two." Punk was stunned he didn't even realize she was pregnant till he saw her stomach.

"Thanks. This will be our first baby that we're expecting so we still have a few months to go." She smiled appreciating his congrats.

"Speaking of yourself Mr. Punk, what part of Chi-town in our part do you live?" Charlotte was fascinated in knowing the same man that was talking to her resided in the same state she lived.

"Up near Wicker Park. I have my own house loft up there." He simply told her with a warm smile.

"I've been to Wicker a few times since my best friend Dina lives up there. Very nice place." Charlotte explained that she's been there before.

"Wait...did you mention a girl named Dina, beautiful red hair, she was a little shorter than me about 5'7 or 5'8?" Punk knew that name and saw her in school in the hallways when they were younger.

"Yup Dina Bailey is her name and that's her. Why, do you know her?" Charlotte was pretty shocked they knew each other.

"I went to school with her in high school. She had a group of girls with her sort of like a small clique at lunch." Punk happened to know of the two girls that were with her in high school.

"Wait those two small girls were us. My other best friend Cassy and me that were with Dina. We grew up together since we were little actually. Dina now is a NICU (Neonatal Intensive Care Unit) nurse and we worked with her.

"Those little girls were you and your friend, no wonder you looked so familiar. Wow, you're so grown up. I knew you looked so familiar. I remember seeing you in high school." Punk knew he was right that he had seen her from their high school days.

"Wait...you were that scrawny little string bean with red spiky hair I seen out in the hallways in school." Charlotte giggled envisioning his cute little face with with his red hair which was now a slick back kind of look.

"Yeah that was me actually. Your friend Dina was in my history class from what I remembered and I remember seeing you with her and your friend Cass out in the hallways going to your class after meeting Dina at her locker or during lunch." Punk chuckled that she clued in that she remember seeing him as a kid with red hair.

"Oh wow...you're so grown up too and so many tattoos." Charlotte giggled noticing Punk was all grown up now and seen the many different and unique tattoos adorning his skin.

"Yup and became a wrestler too. Fascinating we cross paths once again. By the way how is Dina?" Punk wanted to know.

"She's doing well actually. She's usually busy at work at the children's hospital and is dating Stu (Wade Barrett)." She explained about her life at work.

"I didn't realize she became a nurse. That's a pretty good profession." Punk was amazed to hear that she was working as a nurse.

"She loves working with children and I interned the same time with her by the time we finished college. Cassy works as an RN (Registered nurse) in the downstairs dept. of the hospital. " The pregnant brunette explained.

"That's great that everything worked out for you girls in the long run. Are you planning on going back to work after the baby?" The straight edge superstar was curious.

"Maybe after this baby is born. Right now I'd rather just take a break from working to spend a little time with my family." The soon to be mom smiled as she rubbed her belly.

"So...you and PJ, how did that come about?" Punk inquired. Charlotte explained to him pretty much everything and was amazed to hear her life story how everything from her.

"Well...enough about me, how has life been for you Punk?" The brunette beauty asked him about life and such and how he became a wrestler.

"Pretty good. Happy with my life of course and being champion is great other than that no complaints." He shrugged with a smile.

"So maybe we'll see each other if I plan on going back to Chicago since my friend Dina is still up there and never had the chance to visit her." She told him that maybe they would bump into one another if she got to see her best friend.

"Hmmm...maybe." He chuckled softly while rubbing his neck as he looked at her in an adoring way.

"Hey Punk, you gonna get ready soon, because you have to be out there soon." Kofi spoke up as he walked over to his best friend.

"Um...yeah. Char, it was nice meeting you again and maybe we could say catch up one of these days since it's been a long time over pizza or something." Punk suggested that the two former school mates could catch up again.

"That sounds like fun but may have to clear it up some time with PJ if he's okay with it." She agreed to that with a warm smile his way as they shook hands as he got ready.

"So..." Kofi got out of Punk tilting his head to look at the straight edge superstar.

"She's a former classmate of mine along with her best friend Dina that was in my history class back in high school. No wonder she looked so familiar." Punk explained to his best friend.

"Sounds fascinating. Are you two planning on catching up?" The Raw Superstar wondered.

"Depends if she can clear things up with PJ and he's okay with it." The Champion told his best friend shrugging.

After PJ and Heath's match, Charlotte greeted him with a cold bottle of water and a towel.

"What no kiss?" Justin (PJ) asked his girlfriend with a small pout expecting a kiss from her after his match.

The pregnant brunette giggled and pecked his lips.

"Better?" She asked against his lips.

"Hmmm...not quite." He chuckled sweetly wanting more from her.

"How shall we do this?" She asked him as she stood in front of him.

"I think I know." PJ hinted as he tilted his girlfriends chin up and looked into her beautiful brown eyes and locked lips with her in a heated soft kiss.

"Much better." PJ mumbled softly satisfied after breaking away from their kiss.

"You're so hard." She giggled feeling him against her as he kissed her neck and nipped at her soft skin as she softly cooed at his touch.

"Not here babe." She softly moaned as she ran her fingers through his unruly hair.

"Later then." He winked that they would have their fun in the bus.

"Hold that promise." She told him they would make love later.

After the show, the two decided to go back to the bus and finish what they started in the locker room.


	29. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 29

Blessing in Disguise

Chapter 29

When Charlotte and Justin (PJ) got back to the hotel, they continued what they started back at the hotel.

The South African backed his girlfriend into their bed and started kissing her passionately. His kisses trailed slowly down to her neck slowly removing any material clothing she had on slowly.

"PJ..."Charlotte sighed softly against his heated skin as she felt him kiss trails down to her bare shoulder on the right side.

"Mmmm...darling..."PJ mumbled softly as he stared at his girlfriend with lust in his eyes for her.

"This has to go you know..."He chuckled throwing her shirt off after her jacket had been slipped off.

"So beautiful." He told her as he saw her in a lacey black bra and her hair flowed beautifully against her shoulders like waterfall as she let her hair down from her butterfly clip.

PJ went behind Charlotte and started butterfly kisses on her soft skin making her sigh or whimper from his sweet touch.

"Can I take this off?"He asked about her bra as he softly kissed her left shoulder blade.

"Mmmmmhmmm.."She mumbled that it was okay for him to do so as he freed her breasts from the confines of her lacey bra throwing the bra somewhere around the bed and saw how beautiful his girlfriend was hald naked.

"Lie down beautiful. I'm not done with you yet." He chuckled cutely as he took his time to crawl on the bed on top of her as she giggled at his sweet face that she loved so much.

He returned to kiss his girlfriends lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck to join him as one as their mouths danced together in heated passion.

The South African sensation broke the hot and steamy kiss as he switched his kisses down to her neck nipping and biting as he loved hearing the soft moans and whimpers coming from his girlfriends sweet mouth as she tugged onto him tightly as he placed some marks on her soft skin.

"PJ..."Charlotte moaned feeling PJ leave a hickey on her neck before going down further to her breast paying special attention to them.

The brunette beauty intertwined her left hand with PJ's as he teased her left breast before he started to suck on it and tease her breast with his tongue.

"Honey..." Charlotte whimpered at PJ's mouth teasing her erected nipple.

A few seconds later PJ repeated the same action for the other side.

"You like that don't you?"He asked in his sexy African accent looking into her eyes.

"Oh yeah...PJ...make love to me...I need you." Charlotte moaned softly.

"Oh I intend to enjoy making you scream my name..."He chuckled as he looked at his girlfriend with his lust green filled eyes.

The sexy South African sensation smirked loving that his girlfriend was wearing a mini skirt.

"I hope you're not wearing any underwear love." He hoped as he made her lift her hips as he raised her skirt and smirked in a sensual manner as he did in the ring when he found her not wearing underwear and she was so wet for him.

"Good girl. Just the way I like it." He gave a sexy smirk knowing this was turning him on.

Throughout the night the couple made sweet and passionate love till they were curled in each other's arms.

"You were amazing babe." Charlotte smiled telling her boyfriend as she faced him leaning in to kiss him sweetly.

"You were too love." He said tracing her bare arm with his finger.

"Owww..."Charlotte moaned feeling a small pain in her stomach rubbing it.

"You okay baby?" PJ asked concerned wondering what was wrong.

"Yeah...I'm okay...I think our baby kicked..." She giggled as she reached down to feel their baby kick her in the stomach.

"You wanna feel daddy?" Charlotte asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah." He nodded as she placed his hand on top of her's where their unborn baby was.

"That's so cool. It feels so weird and fascinating to know we're going to be parents for the first time." PJ chuckled how fantastic it would feel to be a dad to a little girl or boy.

"It sure does and our baby is making his or her presence known." She proudly beamed loving the feel of their baby kicking.

"You're going to be a great mom. I just know it." PJ was proud to tell his girlfriend kissing her forehead.

"And you're going to make a great daddy. Thank you for making me a mommy. I love you Paul Lloyd Jr so much." Charlotte told her lover how much she loved him with all her heart and soul.

"I love you with all my heart and soul and I promise to take care of you and our baby once he or she gets here." He swore to her how much he would love her and their baby.

"Let's get some shut eye. We have a big day tomorrow for the ultrasound for our baby just to check if everything is right in place." She said with a smile rubbing her belly.

"Alright. That sounds good to me." He agreed as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend kissing her neck before the couple fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.


	30. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 30

Blessing in Disguise

Chapter 30

The next day Charlotte and PJ went for the next doctor's appointment for her ultrasound.

20 minutes later...

During the ultrasound, Charlotte's doctor Dr. Baxter told her she was now at her third month and would be able to find out the sex of the baby by next month. The better thing was Charlotte was able to hear the heart beat of the baby.

"You hear that Charlotte, that's your baby."Dr. Baxter smiled warmly at her as she found the baby's heartbeat with the little heart monitor for the baby.

"Yeah. It's so fascinating to hear the heartbeat." Charlotte told her doctor smiling as she clutched onto PJ's hand.

"That's so cool. I can't believe that's our baby's heartbeat." PJ was so fascinated hearing their little one's heartbeat.

"Very strong and healthy." Dr. Baxter told them with a smile.

After the doctor's appointment, PJ and Charlotte decided to drive back home and decided to have a swim together since it was a nice day and too hot to be in the house.

"Honey, how about we sit out in the pool and cool off for the day since it's nice today?" The brunette beauty suggested as she grabbed a few towels and tried to find the perfect bathing suit.

"Sounds like a good idea babe." The South African sensation agreed.

After the two got prepared, they laid their stuff out on their chairs.

"Honey, can you give me a massage?" The brunette asked her man as she laid on the beach bench by the pool.

"Sure love." The spikey haired man smiled as Charlotte laid in her chair resting while her boyfriend kneeled beside her and began to massage her neck to her back.

"Mmmm...That feels so great." Charlotte moaned softly feeling better after feeling so tense during the day after the ultrasound and his hands felt so good making her feel better.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Her lover smiled as he kissed her shoulder blade as Charlotte sighed loving the feel of PJ's soft lips upon her skin.

"You sleepy angel?" PJ asked seeing his girlfriend look tired.

"Mmmhmmm..." She nodded as she looked sleepy eyed.

"Go to sleep first angel. I'll sit with you if you want." The African man beside her told her as he scooted closer to her as she cuddled close to him resting her head on his chest while he was stroking her hair watching her sleep.

The Smackdown wrestler loved watching his girlfriend sleep in his arms as he continued to stroke her hair and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

About 20 minutes later Charlotte woke up tiredly when she discovered she was in PJ's arms as he was holding her close.

"Hey there sleepyhead. Did you just wake up?"He asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah. Thank you for staying with me babe. I feel so better being here in your arms." She felt comfy using him as her pillow.

"No problem sweet baby." Her South African lover told her as he leaned in to kiss her.

"You want go to sit on on the pool and relax?"He asked rubbing her back gently.

"Mmmhmm...carry me babe." Charlotte requested her hubby as he chuckled cutely getting off the seat and lifted her carefully while she wrapped her arms around his neck for support.

PJ walked over to the water carefully sitting on the steps with his girlfriend in his arms and had her sitting on his lap as they sat together and enjoyed each others company.

"This feels so relaxing." Charlotte side resting her head on PJ's chest as he started tracing little circles around her stomach with his fingers.

"It sure does love." Her lover smiled against her loving the feel of her baby bump that was exposed.

"That tickles." The Chicago girl giggled when PJ was tracing her warm skin.

"You're so cute when you laugh baby love." He chuckled softly loving the sound of her laughter which was music to his ears.

"I'm glad you think so baby." She told him leaning against him as he was now wrapping his arms around her as he held his girlfriend in his arms and kissed her head.

During the day the sweet couple sat out in the pool and relaxed enjoying each others company with it just being them alone. After sitting out on the pool, the two decided to eat lunch since both were hungry plus Charlotte needed to take her prenatal vitamins for the baby.


	31. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 31

A few months later...

PJ and Charlotte were shopping for things for the nursery since she was ready to pop in two to three months. They were now learning they were expecting a baby girl.

"Honey, what do you think of this color pink and white for a princess theme?" The brunette asked him looking at the colors she liked for their little girl while they looked around the warehouse.

"I like it. I think princess would like this very much." PJ smiled seeing his girlfriend pick out the colors for the nursery. They couldn't wait for their little bundle of joy to be born.

"I was thinking also of picking out little trinkets and other cute girly things that our baby would like."

"Babe, have you decided on picking out baby girl names for our princess?" The South African asked as he and Char were holding hands and pushing the cart putting things in choosing what designs and other things they wanted. PJ promised that he and the guys would do the nursery during the weekend while Charlotte did her thing with the girls and enjoy themselves shopping and doing girly things like they always did.

"I like the name Neveah Elise, Divina Liliana, or Kayla Ruby." She told him what names she thought of.

"Those are beautiful love." He smiled.

She then turned to her beau."What names do you have in mind babe?" She also wanted his input on their daughter's name.

The wrestler pondered at some names for their precious princess.

"What do you think of Savannah Brianne or Morgan Rose?" He thought of those two names when he last read the baby book looking for names.

She smiled at those names. "I love them and they're beautiful combinations."

After the couple shopped for what they needed, PJ treated Charlotte out to lunch at a diner since it was quiet and they could have some alone time.

2 hours later, the couple made their way home realizing it was quiet. He guessed the guys were out hanging out and would be back late.

"I guess we have the house to ourselves while the guys are out." The handsome Capetown man suspected after he put most of the stuff they bought placing them in the spare room they would use for the nursery.

"The good thing is we have time to ourselves." Charlotte told him putting away some clothes she saw for the baby putting them in the cabinets and drawers.

PJ nodded while arranging the things around the room in a neat and orderly fashion in one spot that no one tripped or fell over them when they walked in the room.

Char smiled when she put a hand to her stomach feeling the little flutters of their baby girl kick. It was such an amazing feeling.

"You okay sweetheart?" PJ turned to see his girlfriend with his hand to her stomach.

The brunette nodded and smiled walking over to her beau for him to put his hand over her belly as his eyes sparkled.

"Was that our princess that kicked my hand?" He asked in surprise.

Again, the brunette nodded with a smile letting him feel their daughter kick his palm.

"Hey there princess. Mummy and I can't wait till you're finally here. We love you." He spoke to their baby softly lifting up his girlfriend's shirt and planted a soft kiss to her stomach.

Charlotte thought it was cute the way he spoke to their sweet bundle of joy. She knew their little girl would be wrapped around his finger once she was here. She equally couldn't wait to hold their little girl in her arms and give her all the unconditional love she deserved.

"I think it's time for mummy to rest since we went all out today to get things for your room princess." PJ knew Charlotte needed alot of rest now that she was pregnant and after they've been out shopping for their daughter's nursery.

"Will you lay with me Peej?" The brunette beauty asked the love of her life.

He pecked her on the lips before caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Of course I will love. Let's go rest." He then picked up his love bridal style back to their room.


	32. Blessing in Disguise Chapter 32

It was finally the weekend. PJ was upstairs in the empty office they would use as the baby's nursery and pondering where to start and looked through the various paints and art decors for the room.

"Hey Peej, you in here?" The country bumpkin called out to his best friend looking for him after setting down the pizza boxes and beers on the table downstairs in the kitchen table they could eat and drink once they were finished. Meanwhile Stu was manning the grill along with Ste (Sheamus) who also PJ invited over since after all he was Stu ' s best friend and decided to join along.

RY (Zeke) was also arriving soon along with Fred (Darren Young) since all of them were pretty good friends so the more the merrier to help in the nursery.

"Yup. In here Heath." The South African told his best friend where he was. The redhead followed PJ'S voice making his way to the nursery to walk in to see PJ pouring the paint in the paint basket and getting the rollers and paint brushes ready.

"Someone's excited." The southern bumpkin chuckled seeing his best friend ready to painting the walls.

"Gosh Heath, Char and I are both excited for the baby to get here already and can't wait to hold our daughter in my arms." The country redhead could tell the excitement in his best friend's voice he was happy to be a dad. He was equally happy for the South African man and his girlfriend. They were going to be wonderful parents to their little one.

He never imagined that PJ got this far from being a superstar to being a dad. His best friend was growing up by leaps and bounds. He knew that their baby was going to have the coolest mom and dad in the world and the most awesome aunts and uncles.

"You and Char are going to be the coolest parents ever to your kid and have the most awesome aunts and Uncles though not by blood." Heath had to tell him honestly.

The high flier smiled at best friend's compliment and felt touched by it. Not only did he have these guys as colleagues, they were his best friends and brothers.

"Thanks man. That means a lot."

"I can't believe my best friend is going to be a dad soon. You've definitely grown up bro."

"And not only that Heath, I've found the girl of my dreams and someday going to ask her to marry me. The first time I laid eyes on Charlotte, I knew I was in love with her."

Heath smiled at the soon to be dad and ruffled his hair. Yup his boy was going to do just fine as a father and maybe one day a husband to the love of his life.

"Heath, can I ask you something?" The Capetown man asked.

"Yeah sure bro. Anything." Heath nodded helping PJ setting up before opening the window that they wouldn't breathe in the paint fumes.

"Well...since after you're my best friend and brother from another mother, how would you and Steph be the godparents to mine and Charlotte's baby and my best man if I ask Charlotte to marry me?"

The Virginia native felt deeply touched when his best friend asked him that.

"Bro, I would love to and I'm sure to ask Steph once she gets home. She's going to jump for joy."

I always wanted you to be part of our family Heath plus you're my best friend since we started working together. Our little girl is going to have her Uncle Rock band and Aunt Stephy if something ever happens me and Charlotte. I know we could depend on you two since you and I are close as family."

"Don't worry man. We'll always make sure to give her all the love in the world and promise to take care of her." Heath promised him as PJ gave him a hug knowing he could trust his best friend with his and Charlotte's child if ever something happened to him or Charlotte.

"Hey, what's with the bromance in here?" Stu ' s big booming voice asked seeing the two guys have a man to man talk.

The two men chuckled when they saw their best friend and former Nexus\Correct leader who finished manning the grill and heard the guys were talking while Ste was just behind him.

"Just catching up and bonding big man." PJ told the Brit with a smile.

"The burgers and hotdogs are done and cooling off downstairs if you boys are hungry." The Brit told them since he finished barbecuing out back.

The boys thanked Stu and told him they would eat later once the nursery was done being painted.

Stu and Ste decided to help them get started on the painting that way it was done before Char and the girls got back by seven.

As soon as RY and Darren got to the house, they knew where PJ and the boys were since none of them were downstairs and likely in the nursery with the guys getting started.

Once the nursery was fully painted, they smiled at their handiwork. Charlotte was going to love this surprise once she got home.

"Nice job guys. Once this finishes drying, I think it's safe to say we could get started on the furniture and bringing them in." PJ smiled at their hard work that had been done to the room and loved the theme color he and Charlotte had gotten at the hardware store and thought the colors they picked out were perfect.

He couldn't wait to put the finishing touches to the nursery by putting in the furniture in the room.

"I think we did a job well done too lads. Let's wait for the rest of the paint to dry then we'll help wolf boy here bring in the rest of the stuff before the girls get home." Stu added in his two cents staring at the artwork done in the nursery. This nursery was going to belong to a beautiful little princess in a few months once the baby was here.

While the paint was drying, they decided to have lunch and snacks after a hard days work and celebrate PJ becoming a father.

"So...Peej, how does it feel becoming a dad?" Stephen was the first to ask his good friend.

The South African smiled. "To be honest I'm nervous yet excited. I can't wait till the little princess to be here and it's all going to sink in once she's here." He truthfully answered the Irishman.

Fred chuckled and patted his back. "You're going to be a great father dude. Once you hold that little bundle of joy, you're going to fall in love with your child."

"Here here man. I can a test to that being dad myself with two kids. Any time you and Charlotte need any parenting advice, you're more than welcome to ask us." The 6'3 wrestler told PJ patting his back as the smaller man smiled grateful for a friend and mentor like Ry.

"I guess Char and I are going to get used to sleepless nights once the little one is here."

RY patted his back once again. "Don't worry man. You guys will adjust once the little one learns to sleep through the night."

The redhead then turned to him.

"Have you guys decided on names for the little one yet?" He was curious to know what baby names the couple picked out.

PJ nodded. "We have. We have some names we narrowed down we both love."

The guys around him were anxious to know what they picked and hoped they picked out the cutest names for the little princess.

"Charlotte loves the names Neveah Elise, Divina Liliana, and Kayla Ruby and as for myself I picked out Savannah Brianne and Morgan Rose." The Capetown boy told the names they picked out.

"I love Neveah Elise, it suits the princess to be honest." Heath loved the names and it was unique for his god daughter.

"Then that should be princess' name. What do you think guys?" The South African sensation asked the guys who nodded and agreed once they heard Neveah which was Heaven spelled backwards and they loved the middle name.

"A beautiful and gorgeous name for the little lady. You should tell Char once she gets home." Stu spoke up loving the little girl's name. It was suited well for a princess.

The soon to be father nodded making sure to make mental of telling his girlfriend.

When the nursery finished painting, the guys decided to get the rest of the nursery finished by the time the girls arrived and Charlotte would be surprised.

As soon as Char got home with the girls, they found the guys watching some sports game on the tv.

"Hey baby. How was your day with the ladies?" PJ smiled when he saw Charlotte to give her a kiss.

"It was good honey. It seems like you had company." She noticed the guys sitting around watching tv besides Stu who got up from his seat to kiss Dina hello.

"I invited them over if that was okay. We have a surprise for you." He told the mother of his child who gasped.

"A surprise, oh Peej..."

"That's why the guys are here. We want to show you something ain't that right guys?" He turned to the guts who heard him and smiled at the sweet couple as Stu came up with Dina in his arm.

He's right love. We guys have a surprise you'll absolutely love." He added with a warm smile.

"What did you guys do all day that got you guys all so happy?" The redhead in his arms asked her beau.

"That you'll have to wait and see love." Stu chuckled not letting out the surprise to his girlfriend.

"You guys are spoiling our girl today I see." The blonde room mate known as Casey giggled knowing the boys were up to something by the Cheshire grins they had.

"You want to go up and see it baby?" PJ asked his girlfriend who nodded as the Irishman turned off the tv to follow him with the girls tagging along to see the reaction on Charlotte's face when she saw the nursery. She was going to FLIP!

"When they arrived up the stairs, PJ asked to borrow one of Heath ' s extra bandanna he wasn't using to use as a blind fold.

"Babe, why am I blind folded?" Charlotte asked her love.

PJ slowly opened the door then opened the pink curtains to the windows causing the two girls behind Char to gasp when they seen the art work and the nursery fully furnished. The guys had outdone themselves.

"Heath, would you do the honor of taking off the blind fold once you lead my love in here?" PJ requested the country bumpkin to take off his bandanna once he walked the brunette in the room.

"Come on darlin." Heath smiled as the guys and gals stood back watching the whole scene unfold.

They couldn't wait to see the reaction she was going to get and they know she was going to love it.


End file.
